


The Lizard, The Liar, and the Last Unicorn

by Crank



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also swears, As gay as you want it to be, Bear!Barry, Bit of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye too, Cat!Suzy, Creepy evil science stuff, F/M, Fried Chicken, Happiness!, Human!Holly, Human(kindof)!Dan, Hybrid AU, It's a long'un, Labrador!Ross, M/M, Scientist!Brian, Slow Build, So Many Swears, Violence, also Bob and Wade, looove, raptor!arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 75,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crank/pseuds/Crank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh hey. Did I ever tell you about the time that Ninja Brian and I saved the world from super monsters? Yeah, that's a thing that happened."</p>
<p>Gentech was revolutionary with the improvement of humans into animal hybrids. Wave One and Wave Two were a success, but not enough. When they took it too far, it was already too late. The perfect hybrids had been created, and the perfect hybrids had escaped.</p>
<p>It wasn't Arin's fault that he was too nice a guy to let some weird guy freeze to death in an alley. To be honest, if he had known what he knew now, he still would've invited Dan over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh hey. Did I ever tell you about the time that Ninja Brian and I saved the world from super monsters? Yeah, that's a thing that happened.  


At the time, the thought was revolutionary. Far-fetched, nigh impossible, stretching the boundaries of what could be achieved, maybe; the chance of success was next to nothing. But to be dragged down by unnecessary terms was not the style of Gentech, not in the slightest. They thrived on the new, the different, the obscure. When humans first learnt of DNA; of genomes, of sequencing, of cloning… the possibilities were endless. A whole new area of science to explore, to tailor to fit human’s needs. This was Gentechs original purpose- to discover the benefit this new science could bring to the human race, and, thus, what profit it could bring the company by doing so. Other companies were founded too, ones backed by governments and scientific bodies and laws and ‘moral codes’. Ha. When it came to splicing humans, there was no moral code.

The facility itself was sprawling- a disused factory now repurposed for the glorious pursuit of science and profit. Gentech filled it with scientists- those who toed the line, who showed equal disregard for the lesser conditions, who were willing to do what must be done. From the streets, they picked their prey. The homeless, the lost, the wanderers… those who knew no better. From the skies they took birds, from the earth they pilfered animals as they saw fit. All their creatures they kept deep in the bowels of the maze of white walls and faint antiseptic, in the dark and the damp. The scientists did as instructed- they created the first wave of their plan. Half humans, half animals. A beasts claws, a bird’s feather, a human’s brain. It was the first of its kind; and the last. These creatures, these ‘lessers’, were not humans. They were not masterpieces. They were not the beautiful mesh of sinew and strength Gentech had assumed they would be. 

Abominations, shuffling across the lab floor, moaning in the agony of their own existence. The human side was extinguished, it seemed; they were hollow, sunken eyed, brains turned to putty as they struggled to even survive. No, no, no. This would not do. Gentech turned their thoughts to the next wave- how best to perfect these creatures. To create the weapons Gentech knew they could be. They ordered more- more birds, more animals, more equipment, more scientists… 

They ordered too much. It was clear something was wrong in the surrounding cities. Police were quick to speculate- was a kidnapper operating in their province? Was a deranged madman cutting short whatever lives that crossed his path? As the stench of death rolled from the ashen chimneys of the science facility, it was not difficult to pinpoint a possible place of interest. It took thirty two minutes for dozens of heavily armed policemen to empty the facility- destroying these wave zero abominations, arresting those responsible, seizing anything they deemed relevant to their own pursuit of science. Gentech was shut down, the building cleaned of blood and bile before receding into a murky shell of ambition and dark, dark methods. It was sworn on; never was the public to know of what occurred there.  
Until fifteen years later. America was under threat, both from its allies and its enemies; nuclear warheads were being developed worldwide, a multitude of diseases and biohazards arising that the country could not cope with, humans lives scarred daily by the impact of war. It is rare a government would so unanimously vote in pursuit of genetic engineering, of pushing taxpayer’s money into a system with such a dark past, but they were left with no choice. It was done with caution- money funded to update machinery, the country’s leading scientists employed, guidelines and rules drawn up to ensure that history was not doomed to repeat itself. Gentech arose from its ashes, its focus shifted from sewing monsters to engineering masterpieces. Volunteers were requested, at no detriment to their health or well-being. Those eager for the pursuit of science, or those eager for a generous increase in capital, surged to apply and Gentech began Wave One- the splicing of small amounts of animal DNA into that of the humans. Small animals, safe animals- dogs, cats, sheep, rabbits… anything that Gentech could get greenlit, they tried. 

It took two months before the first change occurred. Suddenly, the volunteers began to experience it, all in a wave of fur, fangs and feathers. Dog ears. Cats tails. Ram horns, rabbit ears, whiskers, all bursting forth from the humans as if they had had them forever. Recessive and receptive, the humans quickly mastered them- allowing them to shift in and out of the human skin as if born with them. There was no detrimental effect to the wave ones, wonderful, and as expected, benefits were noted. Small increases in strength, speed, agility… the perfect traits of a new race of humans best friends. The volunteers themselves were thrilled, agreeing to test after test of their new abilities and allowing Gentech to keep them in house as they were studied endlessly- a small price to pay, most would agree, for their upgrades. The hybrids had arisen.

However, these small mundane animals would be no use in a war! Gentech knew this, they had known this from the start. Too little DNA, the changes too small. If the USA wanted to crush its opponents, it needed to think bigger. Lions, tigers, wolves… maybe even sharks, falcons, raptors! The possibilities were insurmountable, and Gentech was planning to try every single one. Wave Two was underway. They demanded more volunteers, and they received them. Demanded more animals, and they received them. Demanded more funding, more equipment, more compound space… Gentech became the golden boy of scientific betterment. The masters of genetic engineering, and this was just the beginning.

Cutting large swathes of DNA from predators was easier said than done, and was only legalised after some very colourful explanation from Gentechs untouchable PR department. But the payoff? These hybrids were incredible; far stronger and faster than their wave one counterparts. Their animalistic traits remained at will, but were far more noticeable. The wolves grew hackles, the lion’s huge manes and lengthy claws, the raptors row upon row of reptilian spines and thick, lashing tails. They snarled and prowled, eagerly demonstrating their abilities to their creators and to the lesser hybrids around them. 

The golden boy could not sparkle forever, though. All it took was one bear- one huge, hulking man with unmatched strength and claws sharper than blades, to decimate an entire laboratory. The machinery was shredded, the desks shattered and crushed, the two scientists torn into pieces and gnawed upon. Blood streaked the white walls, flecked and pooled as it was smeared upon his flesh with a guttural roar. The lab assistant, shredded clean in two, collapsed against the door. The windows were burst outwards, letting sunlight stream into the gruesome room. The bear had already clambered out, leaping twelve floors to the tarmac below and tearing towards the outer fencing of the compound with such speed and determination it took three armed security guards to end his bloodlust, in a hail of bullets and fur. A cover up was not an option- Gentech prided itself on its openness with the backers and the scientific body it worked under and so, for the first and last time in the company’s history, they did the moral thing. They came clean.  
As expected, Gentech was immediately ordered to stop. No matter how impressive these species were, it was not worth the risk to human life. Saying Gentech were dismissive would be an understatement- the callous disregard for the incredible raw power they had awakened in a prior normal human was insulting. These creatures could revolutionise combat- capture cities and ruthlessly do what very few human beings would be willing to. Most wave twos followed orders- they were human after all. And so, Gentech came to an executive decision- they would continue their work under the guise of studying the waves already complete. A flawless plan, yes, but a moral one? Of course not. Not in the slightest.

The ripples caused by the bear’s bloodlust and subsequent escape had reached many- the public disregarded it as folklore, as urban legend- it quickly became a creepypasta and an SCP game. But others, those already experienced in the underworld of the scientific community, were not so quick to abandon the possibility of a new superweapon entering the market. Gentech received contact- they knew not who from, as was usual with these exchanges, but they received everything they needed to know. A new backer, a very wealthy individual, to fund this research into the limits of hybrid technology. All they requested in return was a finished product- two hybrids, with unmatched speed, strength, and skill with which to do as they pleased. An easy deal, one that Gentech had been waiting for. They had a buyer- one that would finally fulfil the perfect end goal. Science and profit, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding the interest of the government was something Gentech had grown uncomfortably good at. Waves one and two eagerly filled in any form given to them by other scientific bodies, documenting everything they knew of the company. They recounted how they were treated, how they’re currently feeling, anything anyone wanted to know. Gentech relished in their hybrid’s honesty and their own deceit, allowing scientists to continue monitoring them and ensuring none of them entered the basement of the facility. 

The underhold of the building was still dark and damp- oozing thick black substances that the full factory clean could not permeate. The lack of natural light was immediately obvious- beams of artificial light that streamed from the flickering bulbs did nothing but throw shadows into the dusty corners and provide cover for various critters to scuttle and hide as the first few scientists began to set up. Out was the old technology- bone saws and gurneys became vats and cryosis gel, thick leather straps and needles replaced with splicers and electromagnets. Gentech was not going to make the same mistakes they did with wave two- huge steel containment units were hauled underground and built, shielded behind the guise of heating repairs, duct installation and disaster resilience. The facility hand-picked their finest scientists, those morally void and intellectually brilliant, and banished them to the hallowed halls beneath. Gentech was prepared. 

Wave three, in theory, was just a test. Wave two had proved viciously unstable at times, though by the success of the survivors it was clear they could be reasoned with and, although grumpier than their less animalistic cohabitants, they were stable enough to enjoy life and retain the human quality Gentech so craved. Wave three proceeded- one woman, plucked from the streets, DNA spliced to be over half rhino, and then studied with exceeding detail. Enough detail, in fact, that Gentech would not have to repeat this. The outcome was predicted before it occurred, with exact accuracy. Unable to cope with the immense amount of animal DNA, the human subject mutated. Roll upon roll of rhino skin, developing in patches on the previously human flesh. Skeleton crushing under the weight of the new nails that curled and broke through the skin. Head pulled back, jaw permanently dislocated by a swathe of ungodly teeth and ears growing forcefully from inside the mouth. The horn pierced straight through the skull, the final killing blow to a short and incessantly painful experiment; the only time the subject stopped its unearthly wailing. The scientists quickly incinerated the monster deep underground, and prepared to move on. Gentech had always been certain that pure animal DNA was not the way to achieve the results they desired, but it was always good to have evidence.

By now, the government had turned a blind eye to Gentech. Waves one and two remained healthy and happy, and the company was sure to ensure they kept telling officials that. Gentech requested funding for new research- though suspect at first, they merely requested animals to test. No humans were at risk, even the animals would be taken care of and returned to wherever they came from if requested as such. The facility, albeit grudgingly, accepted conditions to allow inspectors through the facility as they saw fit, agreed to make their research accessible to other bodies and would keep the government updated on their progress. After all, they were merely collecting and studying samples- nothing to draw attention or cause alarm.

Samples from animals were wonderful things. With the advanced technology Gentech had developed, it was nearly eerily easy to peel apart what made the animals as they were. They took notes, wrote reports on inane topics. How the chameleon changes colour. How the hummingbird hovers. How the tiger crushes skulls. While a good way to fill a high school biology program, it was certainly not the noteworthy science the world was used to Gentech producing. The government appreciated their transparency; the new friendly face of a part of science tainted by darkness for so long.

A darkness that was brewing far below the facility. The ease in peeling animals apart was renowned worldwide- cloning animals nowadays is child’s play. Animals growing in labs is common, so common even humans can be developed in the same manner. It was easy. The difficulty in this industry, as only Gentech had discovered, was splicing the animals into one creature. Surely, if they bred animals with DNA specially created to work with humans, that would be the perfect solution. For years, Gentech quietly strained to find the key. Waves one and two began to grow restless- whispers of worry running through the small community. When would they be allowed to return to the human’s society? Why were they not allowed to leave? Gentech had larger issues though- a demanding buyer, a stalling theory, a friendly face of moral bounty to uphold; they needed a breakthrough and fast.

Gentech always took pride in their employment strategy- anyone who would be granted any insight into the company was thoroughly tested, vetoed, most spied upon for a length of time to ensure they had the Gentech’s best interests in mind. No one applied- that’s not how Gentech worked. They chose; they selected; they cherry picked the very best and the very twisted from the forefront of the studies into genetic engineering. It was practically unheard of for someone of interest to contact the facility first- entirely unheard of, in fact, until Dr. Andrew Wecht. Dr. Wecht’s backstory was that of academic excellence and respectable morals- a flourishing career into disease control and implications of disease upon genetic makeup, stalled only temporarily by the birth of his young son Brian, and now keen to enter back into a field of which he was accustomed, at a position suited to his talent and work ethic. His credentials were delivered in person, partnered with a smug smile and electric blue eyes, piercing and distant. Gentech were sceptical, of course they were. An overqualified doctor, of nigh immeasurable intelligence, just appearing and offering his skills to them? It seemed too good to be true- there must be a flaw. An Achilles heel, a coup de grace, something, anything that would explain his sudden interest in their work, and insistence he be hired at their highest position. They explained their questionable methods, albeit tastefully, only for Dr. Wecht to ramble on the importance of sacrifice in science. When asked about his willingness to cover up certain incidents and throw colours on his official reports, he agreed; ‘a regrettable, yet necessary, action’, he called it. The doctor proved punctual, brilliant, and friendly to everyone around him; both the hybrids and the humans. He would work away in his own lab, usually with his baby son as his diligent and, some would argue, equally creative laboratory assistant, until the early hours to perfect his project; and what a project that was. Wave four was finally underway.


	3. Chapter 3

The moulding of animals came naturally to Andrew Wecht. It was akin to improving a computer; overclocking the best aspects, adding new parts, reorganising the cabling, only the metal becomes millions upon millions of cells. The first thing he ever created was a superpuma- not clever or creative, but it was a perfect demonstration of his ability to repurpose and improve these creatures. The puma was easily over six feet tall, all muscle and sleek fur, with eyes dark as night and fangs gleaming from underneath its jaw. It remained calm, collected- a great distance from the insanity the previous wave had suffered. It ran and attacked with ease, claws able to shred plates of metal like it was paper. The doctor could only marvel at the beast- obedient, it certainly was not, but for the first time in Gentech history someone had produced a masterpiece instead of a monster, and he pressed himself to keep doing so.

As time wore on, Wecht found himself irritably pushed towards the preparation for wave five; yes, his animals were incredible (and in his opinion, worthy of far more praise than they were currently receiving from Gentech), but just animals did not aid the company in fulfilling its deal. The underbelly was full of noise now, the wailings of Wecht’s various beasts echoed through the laboratory walls and drove the more sensitive hybrids into a state of constant unease. Waves one and two found themselves arguing; seething and scrapping like the animals they were now akin to, the animal side and human side both panicking. But Gentech had more important, not to mention exhilarating, issues- Wecht’s beasts were sampled, their DNA ready, and the human conditions had been plucked from their lives and readied to begin the glorious wave five.

At the beginning, wave five was Dr. Wecht’s and Dr. Wecht’s alone. Even Brian, now a young genius at the age of six was cast from the wing as the senior worked, instead taken with studying the earlier hybrids biology and being cooed over by the hybrids he had come to love. Although Brian noticed discrepancies other humans seemed to miss, he was careful not to let it show- there were clearly less and less hybrids there each week, and many hybrids were carrying babies, hidden in the rolls of their clothes and in slings made from all manner of recycled fabrics, that looked like he did. His only socialisation with other children was these brief meetings, and Brian remembered very little. Tiny half raptors with streaky tufts of hair, angry snappy baby dog hybrids; all manner that Brian came to love and to miss when they eventually grew old enough for the family to flee. Brian knew enough to keep this to himself. Gentech cared not for these hybrids and it showed, and even at his age this made Brian inexplicably sad as he watched more and more of his extended family flee the facility.

But Dr. Wecht was not to be off put by these developments. There was science to be done. He began small, a small fusion between a shy lonely human and his prize superpuma. Almost instantly, sleek brown fur began to rip through the pale human skin. The human collapsed instantly, writhing as fangs forced their way into his mouth, wailed as claws cut through his fingertips and curled menacingly into the palms of his hands. His ears shrivelled, now replaced by dark tipped puma ones that flicked and darted as the man did. Where there was no muscle, was rippling strength and speed, bursting from within like a grisly Popeye cartoon. He let loose a yell- a strangled, savage snarl that echoed through the small containment cell. Dr. Wecht was equally fascinated, and terrified. Wave five was a moderate success in Gentech’s eyes, but to Dr. Wecht it was a glorious, grisly, gory masterpiece that snapped and snarled from within its cell. Within minutes, the leading scientist found his laboratory crowded with colleagues- congratulating him and clapping him on the back for his discovery. Dr. Wecht paid no heed to them. He was focused on showing Brian what he had achieved, taking his young charge from the crowd of well-wishers and hoisting him up to the window. The child pressed his face against the glass, gazing at the furious creation.  
“He seems angry.” Brian commented shyly.

From there, Gentech were finally drawing close. The supersuperpuma was living evidence that the agility, strength and speed the unknown benefactor craved were possible- the puma had no issue shredding metal and climbing sheer faces, as was immediately apparent as it hurled itself against the window of the cell and yelled in fury, sinking its claws into the metal and dragging them the length of the door. Dr. Wecht was the first to fire on the beast, holding Brian safely behind him and unloading his pistol into the pumas head. Hmm. It seemed for this beast, the human part had been sacrificed. It was no matter to the scientist, he hummed to himself as he straightened his crumpled coat and tutted at the blood spatter that had stained both his coat and his son’s shirt. There had to be a new combination of human and animal, and it was one Gentech laid a huge prize on. Whomever created the perfect specimen, the perfect blend of human and beast, would earn themselves capital that many low level science employees only dreamed about. Wave five was no longer Dr. Wecht’s domain, and while that irritated him no end with the amount of useless, disgusting creatures his inferior colleagues were desperately churning out, he was determined to focus. Not for the money- oh no, the scientist had no need for that money. This was about the science. This was about the knowledge. This was a pursuit of something no human had ever done- creating the perfect weapon.

Brian remembered the day his father succeeded well- it was two weeks prior to his twenty fourth birthday. He had not seen his father for months, so engrossed was he in the underbelly, and Brian could not fault him. He knew that if he had been at the brink of the pinnacle of his career, he too would be entirely focused. Science is all about sacrifice, he’d murmur to himself. The motto held far more meaning to him when it wasn’t his own time being sacrificed, however. Regardless, he enjoyed his upbringing. His mother was an understanding woman, intelligent in her own right but far more athletic and active than her two studious boys. It was her that sparked his interest in martial arts and he trained originally in private, before being joined by a handful of interested hybrids. These specimens were what remained- the lonely, the lost, the eager, the stupid. A collection of those too senseless to work out an escape, or too dense to realise that they ought to. Brian was grateful for their company. He was home-schooled by his parents, and by those he interacted with around the facility, but he was yet to meet those his age; the younger hybrids had wisely fled before Gentech took advantage of them, and a small part of Brian wished they would take him also. The urge was small, and Brian loathed it (how dare he consider fleeing after all the work his family had put in?), but he could never stifle it entirely. Instead, he poured his focus into fighting, and learning, and conducting his own research into the remaining hybrids. 

The underbelly was somewhere he rarely went nowadays. The repeated failures of the facility had caused the lower floors to reek of the acrid stench of death, so potent that any strong smell brought Brian nausea and gruesome flashbacks. Deep down, he supposed he knew what they were keeping down there. All kinds of animals, some in constant insurmountable pain, locked away in the bowels of the facility. Creatures, ignored and forgotten by those who created them. Rows upon rows of monsters, sealed in cells and dubbed failures, seeing nothing more of life but the inside of a furnace or a morgue. The assistant was curious as to where they were getting all these beasts from, and what mad men kept sending them so many to tamper with, but he learned to shrug these off. Every employee was expected to do so, and as he was permitted to run whichever tests he fancied on Gentech’s money, the least he could do was respect their privacy. Still, he was rapidly running out of things to study.

Brian didn’t expect much about the facility around that time, especially not his father bursting into his room, whooping at the top of his aging lungs, and eagerly dragging the confused assistant into the lift. His father’s excitement was infectious, and Brian did not require his high IQ to figure out what was happening. Dr. Wecht had done it. The ultimate weapon. Everything he had planned and more, finally achieved. Forty years since its inception, and Gentech had finally reached its true end goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Wecht’s laboratory was an organised garbage pile- books, pencils, folders, files, syringes, diagrams scrawled onto the tables themselves, all littering the room. The lights were insanely bright, washing the room in blinding plastic light and illuminating the already whitewash space. Brian paid them no heed, instead fascinated by the two cryosis vats in the corners of the room. They stretched ten foot upwards each, reaching the ceiling with countless wires and tubes holding them like webbing to the wall and pulsing and flashing dimly. Both were full of cryosis gel, something Brian had researched extensively- the perfect substance for the sustainment of living creatures, keeping them in a relaxed, passive state until removed. And suspended in said gel, one in each vat, was the combination of thousands of hours of scientific struggle. Brian was gazing at the pinnacle of genetic engineering, and he felt nothing but awe and honour. It was finally happening.

The right vat was occupied by a tall, light haired man. His shoulders were impossibly broad, almost dusting the side of the vat he slumbered in. His arms were incessantly burly and coated in thin dense fur, stretched tautly over each muscle and stretching into claw-like blades- they glimmered like platinum and twitched occasionally with a seemingly innate animalistic impulse. Below his upper torso was strange limbs, nearly a second pair of arms- Brian recognised them as the front legs of a mantis, almost, with the forearms curled against him and curving into two heavy scythes. They too appeared muscled and chiselled, dense hair matting the sections in patches. The hybrids legs were scaly, row upon row of iridescent shards, which danced ever slightly in the ripples of the gel. Brian felt his breath caught as each of the hybrids heartbeats caused each muscle to pulse, each limb to twitch effortlessly. From his back, long bat-like wings erupted- they were wrapped protectively around the back of his form, and were muscled unlike anything Brian had studied. Despite his clearly intimidating appearance, his eyes were shut peacefully and his face chiselled to almost impossible perfection- even his sandy hair was cut tidily and dusted his forehead. It was clear this hybrid was a beast- a being of untested power and raw strength.

The left vat was vastly different to the first, its occupant crafted entirely otherwise. This hybrid was taller than the first and impossibly lean- to a trained biologist, Brian could tell the strength hidden within, but to the untrained eye, he was almost sickly looking. His legs were impossibly long also, coated in thin black fur and ending smoothly in shimmering hooves, dark as night and glinting onyx. They twitched impatiently, as if eager to run. His arms appeared human enough, though hooked over his hands, like daggers, were two blades- sharpened dangerously and tensing as he did. They were adapted from that of a rhino, of that the junior scientist was sure, but there was something else about this hybrid that made him gape in wonderment. His hair was ridiculously thick- almost laughably so, and near covered two shiny black equestrian ears. It flopped thickly over his face, the suspension of the gel no match for its size. His face was plain enough, his eyes sunken and a messy stubble on his chin, but Brian paid no heed to that. In fact, he barely noticed it due to the hybrids most defining feature. From his forehead protruded a horn- not a rhino horn, nor a misplaced goat horn, oh no. This was something else entirely. It was onyx also, easily a foot long, and jagged and sharp- it was a menacing weapon. It glinted occasionally, all colours of the rainbow that reflected into sparkles that were cast against the walls of the dim lab. Brian sucked in his breath- that was a motherfucking unicorn.

“Alex.” Dr. Wecht had cut through Brian’s stunned silence with a wry, almost smug tone, as he gestured to the right vat. “Heavy duty, firepower, no fear. Mixture of hyperbear, giant mantis, dragon and biolizard. The perfect weapon for any situation. Unless he is shot in the head, there is nothing that can take that thing down.” Brian studied the vat for a few moments, instinctively picking out the animal parts as they were listed to him.  
“Leigh.” Wecht continued, now nodding to the left vat. “Speed, stealth, agility. The perfect mixture of beasts of our world and those of Gentech- the last unicorn.” Wecht rubbed his hands together gleefully, finally unable to contain his excitement. “Who knows what they will be able to do?! They’re perfect. We made a unicorn. No, I! I made a unicorn! Can you believe it?! These aren’t even tested yet- they could have powers we never anticipated! And they’re alive- ALIVE!” Wecht grasped his son by the shoulders, pulling him close as they embraced. Brian relaxed, leaning against his father.  
“Dad.” Brian forwent the usual doctor prefix as they shared the moment. “They’re amazing.” He glanced back to the vats. “Gentech will be thrilled.” Brian added as an afterthought, now studying the two hybrids with increased fascination. He felt his father tense slightly, and he looked back to the scientist’s crestfallen face.  
“You don’t want to sell them.” Brian guessed, knowing he was entirely correct. Andrew immediately launched into his speech Brian could instantly tell he had been practicing since he started this wave-  
“They’re people, not animals, they shouldn’t just be born then shipped off to some random person- I poured so much time into them and just throwing them out the door into the arms of some rich madman isn’t going to-” Brian cut him off rapidly.  
“Don’t tell the buyer they’re done.” It was a lame suggestion, but it was the only one Brian could see feasibly working.  
“Gentech already knows. I could talk them into delaying the transaction, but it would only be for safety concerns and scientific research.” Brian squinted in confusion, now turning to face his father.  
“Then do it? Isn’t that what we need? A few more years to make them perfect, and maybe convince the buyer to lay off?” Brian glanced back to the two vats. He had never considered any of the waves above two as humans before- they were all monsters, beasts, abominations. Gnashing balls of fur or wailing balls of flesh, pulsing piles of guts or bursting pieces of skin. Brian had only considered one wave five as his equal, and that equal had demonstrated its intelligence and morality by tearing free from its bonds and then immediately tearing the frontal lobe from a nearby attendee. But looking at these- seeing the pride in his father’s eyes, and the sheer power each possessed, Brian saw these hybrids as brothers, as equals, and no lesser.  
“Gentech’s tests will be rigorous and thorough- you have to understand that. You won’t like what they’ll do. I need you to make sure you keep Alex and Leigh safe, from everything, do you understand?” Brian swallowed thickly, a sudden unease settling on his shoulders as he realised rather abruptly just how little he knew about the company that employed him. Hell, he knew more of the hybrids names then that of his colleagues. Dr. Wecht continued, “I have spent years making these hybrids, as is my expertise. But Brian, your task is more difficult than Gentech has ever strived to achieve- I need you to make them human.” Brian had no idea what he was agreeing to, but seeing the fire in his dad’s eyes convinced him easily. He placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder, squeezing gently.  
“I’ll do it.”

Brian could not recall the first time he spoke to either Alex or Leigh- he would have liked to have coveted the memory for the rest of his life, that first whisper of a word each had uttered, but it was not to be. Gentech immediately commandeered Andrew Wecht’s lab, and moved all employees to the study of wave 6. Convincing the buyer that work was still underway was easy- Gentech was a company that had lied to governments, to armies, to countries even, and this was no different. For the first few months, Brian rarely saw either of the wave 6 hybrids and that made him entirely uneasy. He occasionally caught them being moved from room to room, panned either side by five fierce looking armed guards and even more scientists, and Brian could do nothing but pray he wasn’t spotted as he tried to keep an eye on the two prized hybrids. His skulking had its benefits- he spent his evenings trawling through various research papers that were being drawn up by Gentech. Alex’s raw kinetic power, tested rigorously each day. Leigh’s ability to bend light and project peculiar illusions, constantly noted and contained by various drugs. Each pushed to perform increasingly impossible tasks, the perfect proof they were so beyond what humans could do. Gentech crowed victory, noting everything these creatures did in perfect detail, even sharing their accomplishments with other equally advanced yet equally dubious groups. However, poring over page after page of these tests, Brian felt nothing but disdain and nausea. The hybrids were incredible beasts, yes, but that was all Gentech saw. Beasts. There was no humanity here. There was no emotional consideration.

And so at the age of twenty six, Brian took it upon himself. Leaving his quarters in the dark of night, dressed only in loose black trousers and a darkened black shirt, he would make his way through the compound. Growing up here gave him the crucial advantage- he knew every corridor, every underpass, every laboratory. Which creatures growled if they heard you, and which growled constantly and so provided excellent cover. Which guards payed attention, and which didn’t think they got paid enough and constantly played shitty app games. It took him eight minutes (later narrowed down to only six, with much practice) to get from his personal room in the upper floors to the bottom of the underhold. Everything down there was old- the doors locked with huge iron bars and chains, unlike the more electronic housing of the waves four and five. The walls were simply huge sheets of light metal, dented and scraped with the activity that occurred down there, mirrored by the eerily clean floor.

On his first attempt, it had taken him an hour and a half to locate both hybrids. Both had thick, steel doors, padlocked cautiously away with the hinged bolted deep into the wall. If they had in fact updated the door mechanism, Brian would never have met either- however, a skillful few minutes with a scalpel allowed him to come and go with ease. Although they were not always in their rooms, something that always struck Brian as odd and wrested him slightly uneasy, the young scientist would creep down there as much as he could bear to. The two hybrids doors were only thirty feet or so apart, but the rooms were clearly different. Alex’s room was sparse, and militarily clean. His bed was always made, sheets crisply straightened. The floors and walls were still the bare concrete they always were, the only colour in the whole room emanating from a red beaten punching bag hanging limply in the corner. Various weights were hung on the walls, some impossibly large, but sufficient in ensuring the hybrid was entertained. Despite Brian’s constant scathing comments, Alex insisted on standing straight and saluting whenever he entered, a tick Brian was sure was inherited from Gentech’s own security goons. It wouldn’t have surprised Brian if he discovered Alex spent his entire day standing patiently, staring at a concrete wall, for someone to collect him. He never seemed to sleep; whenever Brian would enter he would be alert and awake, greeting him with the usual honourable salute. It was clear the hybrid was a clear leader; he was confident, but honest in his ability. He did exactly as instructed, when instructed to, and was sure to clarify rank whenever speaking. It eventually grated on Brian to be constantly called ‘sir’ but Alex was insistent, and he allowed it as he got to know Alex better. However something was always off. Alex never really connected to either Brian or his handlers. He retained his animalistic tendencies, and though protective and brave, the hybrid proved too complacent and obedient to properly connect to. Regardless, Brian continued to attempt to bond with him, and attempt to distinguish what it meant to be a human.

In contrast, Leigh’s room was always messy. The floor and walls were still grey concrete, but the walls chipped and dented. The bed was constantly unmade, bedsheets and various other items the hybrid had collected were always strewn across the cold floor. Leigh was constantly relaxed- nothing ever seemed to bother him, his sunken eyes constantly impassive and smile always flaccid. His speed and agility were clear, he could nigh disappear in his room if he wanted to, but he remained friendly and obedient. However, there was no saluting or leadership, or clear understanding of his existence that Brian could see. The hybrid was always sprawled on his bed, usually singing whatever tune he could pick up from the scraps the employees hum to themselves (so much so that Leigh’s room was now near entirely soundproofed), and just staring casually into the ceiling as if transfixed. Brian simply felt more relaxed around Leigh- he seemed eager to learn of the human world, especially the mention of bands, and music genres that the hybrid had never experienced. It eventually got the point where Brian would be unnerved by his change in demeanour during Gentech’s operating hours. Leigh was too passive, too calm, too quiet. The perfect stealth hybrid, Brian mused angrily to himself, as he often would watching Gentech run their various tests. He was sick of slipping out to meet them and finding Leigh asleep, exhausted, and Alex eagerly trying to better himself when he was already, at least to the eyes of a hybrid biologist, in peak condition. Regardless, Gentech was still thrilled by the progress of both hybrids, training them to fight, to kill, and to obey… and Brian had near had enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian kept up his routine for just over five years, trying to uphold his promise of humanity. It had never occurred to Brian that it would change, but this was a night that Brian would never forget, nor did he ever want to. It began like any other, as he slipped into his dark clothing and black sneakers and began his rapid descent to the bottom of the underhold. It was second nature by now, his lanky body only becoming stealthier as he trained and grew. Reaching there without incident, however, he froze. He was not alone this time- for as long as he had been doing this, every time he had snuck down here, he had not seen a single soul in this corridor. No guards patrolled past the doors, as not to upset Gentech’s prized possessions, and there were no attendees on duty at night. But, despite all the logic that raced through Brian’s head as he crouched in the shadows against the metal wall, there was a darkened silhouette of a man crouching, shaking slightly, outside Alex’s door. Brian inhaled sharply as he noticed two things; attached to the man’s belt was a holster housing a pulsar handgun (one Brian had only seen tested once, and it eviscerated the crazed hybrid subject in seconds), and the man was about to successfully pick the lock to Alex’s door.

In two strides. Brian was beside the man. He dropped low, and with perfect power and precision, swept his legs in an arc as he tore the stranger’s legs from under him. With a strangled yelp, the stranger dropped to the floor and Brian immediately drew two hands in front him, ready to strike again. At least he would of, but-  
“Dad? What the fuck?” Andrew Wecht spluttered indignantly, grasping at his handgun before he realised who his ninja attacker was. He then grasped his chest, and for a split second Brian was worried he may have incited a heart attack.  
“Brian. Listen to me.” He began, scrambling to his knees and reaching for his hooked lock pick. “They’re coming. They’re coming and there is nothing we can do. Alex and Leigh don’t deserve what they’ll do, we need… we need to kill them and the-” Dr. Wecht continued to ramble, but Brian cut him off by hauling him to his feet and glaring at him.  
“What?! Who are coming?!” Brian snatched the lockpick from the ground as Dr. Wecht hissed angrily at him.  
“They found us. I don’t know who. Could be the military, could be the DHCP, could be god knows what. All I know is that they are outside, they have vests and guns and bombs and I am not going to stand around here while they eradicate this whole building. I told them we shouldn’t be stealing people, I told them to be more careful! I-” Brian was suddenly incredibly nauseous and equally paranoid as he shushed his father incessantly, half expecting to hear explosions ricocheting floors above them.  
“Gentech… Gentech took people?” was all Brian could muster. Just like that, it all made sense. The desperation of the human subjects, the lack of eagerness, the… the… and just like that, Brian realised all he had done. All the people he had helped sedate, he had studied and tested… no. Now is not the time.  
“I’ll get them out.” Brian continued, eyes cold with determination, trying to work out some semblance of a plan in his head. “I’ll atone for this, I’ll get them out and we work out what we’re doing from there.” Brian nodded absentmindedly, almost rambling to himself as his father frowned. “I’ll pick the locks, I’ll get them both out, and we’ll meet up somewhere else. You need to go before they find you here.” He glanced firmly to his father for his approval. Dr. Andrew Wecht placed a steady hand on his sons shoulder.  
“You are a fantastic scientist, Brian Wecht. Don’t ever let anyone have Alex or Leigh; average humans are not selfless like you are. I’ll see you soon.” And with that, in the swish of a lab coat and a click as the handgun armed itself, Brian watched his father escape to the maintenance stairwell. ‘You can do this Brian.’ He uttered to himself, as shouting and gunfire started to echo far above him. ‘You can do this.’

With a thick lump in his throat, and a slight shake to his hand, Brian heaved the heavy door open. Alex saluted the second the door opened, nodding firmly to Brian like he always did.  
“Sir, how ca-” Brian held his hand up and Alex silenced instantly, eyes obedient and awaiting what Brian had to say.  
“This is an emergency.” Brian had picked up very little of the hybrids order language, that which held connotations they were forced to obey, purely because he swore to himself he would never be in a position to use it. He enunciated clearly, trying to shift the feeling of unease as Alex responded for a confirmation of the command.  
“Attitude.” The word was spoke without feeling, but the meaning was so heavy it made Brian unable to meet the hybrids gaze.  
“City.” Brian responded softy. Alex nodded once, a firm salute to the instruction, before instantly allowing his hybrid biology to burst from his skin.  
“Would you like me to assume leadership?”  
“Yes. We need to get Leigh and leave the building, without being seen.” Brian knew these commands had to be clear- directive established and key points stated pointedly to ensure the hybrids understood. However, Alex’s usual stoic expression in an emergency situation crumbled slightly at Leigh’s name- clearly a tick that no doubt Gentech was desperate to iron out- and Brian felt the return of that uneasy nausea settling in his gut. Alex caught Brian’s glance and the ninja motioned gently for Alex to speak.  
“Leigh was required to complete his scheduled IADT yesterday, I do not know if he has adequately recovered for an emergency situation.”

IADT… the young scientists suppressed his anger at the very sentiment. When wave six was first launched, they were raw and inexperienced. Alex had no grasp on his strength, always displaying either too much or not enough. His wings refused to lift his body, and his mantis scythes could not dent wood. Leigh proved equally useless to Gentech- his movements were not calculated or silent, his strength pitiful to expectations, and the unique abilities Gentech had engineered into his biology were nigh non-existent. Gentech pushed and pushed; training with leading military figures, testing by Gentech’s abundance of employees, tweaking if necessary with various suppressants and all manner of corticosteroids to ensure their success. Progress was made, but not enough. It took Gentech a year to introduce intensive ability development training; high intensity sessions to push the hybrids into achieving more than Gentech could ever dream, though the only achievement Brian could see was to test exhaustion. The day after was always spent curled in the corner of their rooms, shaking quietly as they regained their strength, to such a degree even Alex would barely be able to muster the usual greeting when Brian tended to them afterwards.

“What was the training for?” Brian reasoned, becoming all too aware of the ripples of disturbance through the corridors outside. The older waves were becoming aware of the intruders- rattling their cells and howling sorrowfully as the chaos descended into the underbelly.  
“Doctor Farran insists Leigh can muster the strength to bend space for both himself and another, and thus he was tested for it. I believe they were displeased with the results, and pushed too far, but it is not my place to make assumptions, sir.” Alex’s tone was mechanical, but the opinion at the end was enough to make the scientist smile wryly- not enough however to offset the uneasy feeling Alex’s report gave him. The scientist quickly worked through the sentence.  
“They were… trying to make him teleport with someone else?” Brian reasoned. Alex nodded solemnly. How ironic it was that the hybrid he was teaching to be human understood the morality of the situation more than those he was being taught to mimic.  
“You lead. We need to get to Leigh.” Alex nodded once more, guiding Brian gently behind him before leading him further down the corridor.

Leigh’s door proved too sturdy for Alex’s shoulder slam, but not for Brian’s deft lockpicking as he shooed the hybrid away with a hiss of ‘stand guard and shush!’ before he niftily cracked the lock and slid the door open. The room was washed in shadow, both the overhead light and the lamp in the corner switched off.  
“Leigh?” He kept his voice in a hush tone not for stealth, but to not startle the hybrid. There was a rustle in the corner, a slight movement, as the corner lamp flickered on. Leigh was slumped against the wall under it, splayed out with one arm resting on the lamp switch. He was pale, skin illuminated to a sickly glow under the dim light, and his hair even more dishevelled as usual. As he squinted at the scientist, the dark shadows under his eyes were all too apparent. Bruises had started to form on his bare torso, already swelling. Brian knew there was likely more on the hybrids legs, but he was wearing his faded jeans, albeit loosely. Despite his appearance, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and smiled flaccidly at Brian. The scientist tried to ignore how it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Bri! Whatcha need, I’m a li-” Brian had no time for formalities as he moved across the room, sliding an arm around the hybrids waist and pulled him gently to his feet. Leigh did not resist, standing quietly next to the ninja although quirking an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
“It’s an emergency.” Immediately, as Alex had done, Leigh’s easy-going demeanour changed into something more serious, more robotic. Brian shook off the implications. He’d work on it when they were all safe.  
“Attitude.” Leigh’s voice was so soft it made Brian feel guilty for what he had to reply with.  
“City. Let’s go.”

Moving through the facility was not as easy as Brian had hoped it would be. Leigh’s hearing was incredible- he could list every heartbeat within forty feet of them, but that did not aid the fact they were three grown men (one incredibly muscled and one incredibly lanky) sneaking through the brightly lit corridors, so clinically clean no corner was free from the illumination. Nonetheless, Brian pressed onwards, shielded behind the two hybrids, as they ascended to the ground floor. The invading force was military- the odd glimpses Brian had garnered showed they were wielding standard rifles, and not the high energy laser pulses the Department of Hybrid Control were equipped with. Leigh picked their path carefully, recounting which rooms to slip into at what times, and which threats are human, hybrid, or something in between. Brian was so attuned to the hybrids near constant report he almost missed his next command.

“We’re fucked.” Leigh snapped suddenly. Brian frowned, turning to the hybrid in confusion but Alex huffed with disdain. “So fucked, ah fuck we’re-” Alex interrupted Leigh’s colourful language with a sharp question, glancing distrustingly at the corridor they were creeping down.  
“Where and how many?” The hybrid barked, straining his own hearing.  
“Seven round the corner ahead in three, two-” Leigh visibly jumped as Alex roared loudly, throwing his wings up to cover them.  
“MOVE.” 

Brian had never had a proper gun pointed at him before. Sure, he had handled pulse rifles and been trained by his father to shoot various darts and tranquilisers at both short and close range, but it was so very different when seven men, all hidden behind high-vis goggles and military grade helmets, were aiming to kill. Leigh scrambled, ignoring the pinging of bullets off Alex’s wings and the bullets embedding themselves into the smooth lino below them, and threw himself backwards towards the safety of the corridor. Brian tried to follow, but no amount of athletics could have prepared him to move faster than a bullet. He also soon found out that no amount of intense physical training could have prepared him for a bullet to the thigh.

Brian dropped instantly, gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to stem the blood gushing from his wound.  
“Shit shit shit shit shit.” It was all the scientist could muster as Alex’s eyes narrowed, dropping his wings into a more defensive stance as he calculated his next move.  
“Leigh. I’ll hold the threat, take sir to somewhere safe and heal him.” Leigh slid nimbly next to Brian, moving the scientists quivering hands and instead applying steady pressure himself. He didn’t take his eyes off the wound as he replied,  
“I cannot heal him in my current state, and then maintain the energy needed to ensure our safe escape. I would only prove a burden to the primary objective.” Alex snorted in disbelief, using his powerful wings to level the gunmen before whipping around to Leigh.  
“Are you saying you can’t heal sir-Brian?!” Alex snapped, inches from Leigh’s face. As he had been programmed to do, Leigh did not flinch and instead replied in a voice so steely it made Brian swallow uneasily.  
“I can, of course, and I will. I am recommending you leave me behind and ensure Bri’s safety.” Brian immediately narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to deny Leigh’s idea but he was outspoken.  
“No.” Alex covered the three with his wings again, a temporary measure, but an effective one until the military called in more soldiers. “You go, you heal him, and I’ll get you both out. We’re brothers, us three, get it?” Leigh’s eyes softened, and Brian exhaled loudly, relieved Alex was seeing sense. He had been so certain Alex would agree to leave Leigh, that he would have had to have forced him to return for his hybrid brother, but no need.  
“We’re… we’re brothers.” Brian managed through gritted teeth. Leigh smiled at that, likely the first time Brian had seen either of the hybrids genuinely smile, before the lanky man firmly grasped the leaders hand. They held each other for a second- a strong grasp, a promise between two brothers, before Leigh slid an arm under Brian.  
“Give me the signal.” Alex nodded, turning to the soldiers, before crouching low from his defensive stance, and readying both scythes in front of him. With a roar, the hybrid powered forward, and in two steps was level with the first soldier- but that was all Brian saw. Leigh had already grasped Brian in his arms and had bolted with near impossible speed around the corridor, and almost silently slipped into an incessantly clean laboratory.

Leigh placed the scientist gently on a workbench, keeping his weight firmly on the wound.  
“Lie still Bri.” Leigh muttered with a small smile, rearranging his hair with one hand. Brian would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. Sure, a bullet wound really puts a downer on your mood, but rumours of Leigh’s ‘healing’ powers had been circulating all the way up Gentech’s employees.  
“How… how does this work?” But Leigh shushed him, instead closing his eyes, and starting to sing.  
  
_“A new-born deer runs through the field,_  
_A rainbow shines from heaven,_  
_A child’s smile lights up the room,_  
_As Brian blows a dude.”_  
  
Brian had been entirely entranced- he had heard Leigh sing before, most of the facility had before they invested in soundproofing, but never before had he been in a position to appreciate his voice. It was strong and sure, holding each note with an ease that Brian almost envied, and had a tone and enunciation that startled Brian at first and held him captive to the words, all until the last line.  
“Did you just sing what I thought you did?” But Leigh simply cracked a tired smile, not even looking at Brian, and continued.  
  
_“A star shoots in from outer space,_  
_A puppy licks its mother,_  
_A ray of sunlight through the trees,_  
_As Brian licks a sack.”_

Brian sat up abruptly, eyes narrowed furiously. He didn’t have anything to say, instead opting to punch Leigh in the arm.  
“Oh shit.”  
There were two things that Brian noticed incredibly quickly- first, the reason he had not noticed his leg wound when he sat up is because the only sign he had been shot in the first place was now a small tear in the thigh of his trousers and a rather alarming bloodstain in the fabric, and second, that can punch far harder than he thought. Leigh crumpled against the shelf behind him, aiming to catch himself on the workbench; an action entirely unneeded as Brian leapt to his feet and caught the hybrid before lowering him to the floor.  
“That was fucking fantastic, Leigh.” Brian smiled warmly at the hybrid. He wasn’t sure if Leigh was listening but he continued to muse regardless. “You shouldn’t have done it, but really fucking fantastic.” The lanky man grinned back, catching his breath, and easing Brian by proving he was very much still alive.  
“Wrote that… wrote that just for you.” He replied breathlessly, rolling his now drooping shoulders  
“Damnit man, that was good. I think the lyrics need some rearranging though. Can you stand?” Brian knelt carefully in front of the hybrid, using his extensive medical knowledge to quickly gauge the situation. Eyes were responsive to his torch, breathing was even if a little laboured, mental faculties still intact. No way to test for internal injuries though.  
“A bit. Let’s go get Alex and get out of here.” Brian nodded once, hauling the now shaking hybrid to his feet before steering him out the room and peeking around the corridor. 

Brian had expected to see Alex there, and see him he did. There was nothing that could have prepared him, however, for the crushing sight of his eldest brother face down in a pool of his own blood, with a sizable chunk of his head and brain now being used as wall decoration.


	6. Chapter 6

“No.” Brian swallowed thickly, but kept a firm grasp on the hybrids shoulders as Leigh tried to pull forwards. Brian found himself guiltily thankful of the hybrids weakened state as he easily held the man behind the safety of the corridor.  
“He’s not dead, Bri. Nothing can kill him. He’s… he’s Alex.” Leigh tried, faltering only slightly. “If we go I can kill the soldiers, I’ll tackle centre and left and you flank to the right and then we can all-”  
But Brian heaved a sigh. He grasped the man’s shaking shoulder, turning him gently to look into his eyes before coldly, and quietly, responding. He hated himself for what he had to do.  
“He is dead, Leigh. Please, please, believe me. I promised to get you all out, and I failed, and I am so, so sorry for that. But if we stay here, we’ll be killed too. I can’t let that happen, and I know Alex would want us to stick to the objective.” The scientist had never picked his vocabulary so carefully before interacting with anyone, but he knew he needed to be incessantly careful, to be so clear Leigh would understand. “Trust me.” Leigh didn’t respond, instead simply allowing his eyes to sink to the floor, before limply saluting the scientist. Brian nodded once- an understanding, and a promise. Brian would make it up to Alex, in this life or the next. He would not lose two brothers in one day.

Brian overthought everything- he studied every little detail, every viewpoint, and every aspect with startling precision. It is part of what made him such a brilliant scientist, and was a trait he had never been more grateful for. The commotion of Alex’s murder would travel fast among the invading force, and the brutality of his coldblooded killing would hopefully prove apt distraction for two average looking guys to escape out of the first floor fire escape. Leigh’s absent stare not only unnerved Brian, but also deeply saddened him as he hurriedly led his friend up the next two floors.  
“Come on man, trust me. I have a PhD.” His attempt at humour was not appreciated, but just around this corner and they wo-

“Hold up. ID?” Brian froze instinctively, maybe a little fast for his charge who stumbled against the wall. There was a single soldier in front of them, guarding the fire exit and clearly not a high enough rank to be clearing out the facility- he was not wielding a rifle like the others, but instead a pistol and clipboard. This in itself was not threatening, but when he aimed it expertly at Brian’s chest it was enough for Brian to feel his chest tighten. Too many guns had been pointed at him today.  
“We don’t have ID mate, we’re just janitors.” Brian lied smoothly. Admittedly, janitors did carry ID, but fingers crossed this guy hadn’t been made aware of that fact. “Please, we were just attacked by this crazy looking animal thing back there, we just wanna get out of here. My colleague… Avi needs an ambulance. Please.” He swallowed his nervousness as the soldier glanced them both up and down sceptically.  
“Seems to be a lot of that going around. The shirtless guy with jeans and the guy creeping round all in black are janitors?” Brian faltered, but only for a split second.  
“All black is uniform, I swear, there must have been other people coming out here with it! I used Avi’s shirt to try to save our friend, but… but he didn’t make it…” Brian trailed off, his lie a touch too true to make him comfortable saying it. The soldier moved a few steps closer, scrutinising Brian’s features before turning to Leigh. The hybrid tensed as the soldier glowered at him.  
“Funny that. Cos, you see, I got an APB about a weird ninja guy helping a dangerous hybrid escape this way.” 

All too fast, the soldier chuckled to himself, and smashed his pistol down onto Leigh’s head with such force his eyebrow immediately split and the hybrid hissed, grasping his forehead. Brian snarled, moving to punch the soldier directly in the face, but the cold muzzle was already ghosting his neck as the soldier grinned. He reached for his radio with one hand, the other grasping the trigger with terrifying stillness.  
“Kramer, responding to the APB. Yeah, I got him. Need immediate backup at the first floor fire exit, west side. Yes, understood. Permission requested to kill the associate.” Brian tensed as the soldier waited patiently for a response, tapping his foot carelessly. The scientist stole a glance at Leigh- the amount of blood dripping from hybrids forehead was a sure sign of scarring, but the hybrid had finally fallen unconscious. It was over. As difficult as it was, Brian swallowed his pride.

“Please mate, Kramer, whatever your name is. Hybrids aren’t bad, they aren’t dangerous. Just let us go, we’ll knock you out or something, we can go our separate ways. Le- He’s my brother.” Kramer’s eyes narrowed, placing his radio back onto the side of his vest before lifting his arm. Slowly, ever so carefully, dense brown fur started to coat it- first slipping from under the vest before rippling lower, engulfing his hand. One by one, long claws slid from under the fur- incredibly sharp, and glinting menacingly under the powerful neon lights. Brian swallowed nervously as the man flexed his claws, stretching them.  
“Hybrids aren’t bad, no. I’ve spent my whole life trying to prove that. But my brother and I, and my parents, are all still getting harassed. We’re registered wave twos, we’re the laziest bears you’ll ever meet, we have jobs, and we contribute! But all it takes is one fucker, one wave four to rob a store, another one to lose its mind or, worse, kill because they want to- one insane fucker like him,” he gestured roughly to Leigh with his claw, “and we’re dragged weeks back into another war against hybrids. I’m sick of it.” He snapped. Brian opened his mouth to speak, to explain, but the soldier raised his hand.  
“I don’t want to hear it. Please. I know he’s your brother, but you gotta understand. If Bar- if my brother was killing people, he’d know I’d do the right thing. I’m sorry it has to end this way, mate. I received my permission.”

Brian was determined to keep his eyes open, to stare down his murderer, but as the gun flashed and cracked, he couldn’t help but shut his eyes and flinch. In hindsight, death was nothing like he expected. He felt himself lift off the ground, and suddenly moving so fast he was instantly light-headed. He cracked one eye open, and instantly regretted it as the colours blasting past him were only adding to his growing nausea. He was gonna throw up, his body now flying, rotating in dizzying spins and backwards flips, and he was suddenly wiling, praying to do anything for it all to stop.

He didn’t believe in god, but for a split second he wondered if it was divine intervention that had heard his plea. The nausea left him as he came to, so oddly grateful to be stationary and lying on a hard earthy surface. It was a surface that he did not expect to find in death, and as he cracked his eyes open this was certainly no heaven. This was a car park. Wait. Brian shook the haze from his brain, desperately trying to work out what he was missing. It took a military van speeding insanely fast towards an all too familiar facility to wake him from his stupor. He was lying in the Gentech car park, hidden just behind his own crappy Ford. He was slightly dizzy, but very much not dead, and as he sat up quietly he realised he was very much not alone.  
“Leigh?” The hybrid was lying only a foot from him. Gentle rainbow sparkles were drifting from his body, but that was all the movement Brian could see. Swallowing his dread, he rolled the hybrid over and felt his pulse, mind racing to explain what had just happened. He realised the answer at the same time he blissfully felt the gentle beat of his brother’s life.  
“You just teleported bro. You just fucking teleported.” The scientist knew he was rambling to no one but it was the only thing keeping him sane at the time. “It was fucking awesome but holy fuck some warning next time, yeah?” 

Sliding his hand into his trouser pockets for his keys, he was running on autopilot. He was thankful he rarely used his car; it was parked a good way away from the facility, and thus the mass of military and emergency vehicles that were crowded outside. Brian couldn’t see much from where he was, but he could pick out a hovering number of shaken scientists and blood, copious amounts of offal that drenched the side of the military vans and ambulances. He shook off the implications, instead focusing on slipping Leigh into his back seat, covering him gently with his seat cover, and clambering breathlessly into the front. It was then he relaxed, albeit only slightly. He drove from the facility incredibly restrained for how he wanted to, waiting until he was several minutes from the surrounding roads before flooring it on the motorway and driving as far as he could from this place. He didn’t know what he was going to do next- he had no idea how they would get by. The only things that the scientist was certain of was that he was going to fulfil his promise to his father, as well as his own vigil to Alex’s memory, and also that they were heading to LA. He could do with the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Fucking rain. LA was known for its mild temperatures in winter, sweltering to glorious sunshine in the summer months- it was one of the reasons Arin had chosen to live here, but as he dragged himself miserably though the back alleys in the biting cold and icy rain, thoughts of him relaxing in the sun were long gone. He shuddered again, drawing his coat around him. It was only a fifteen minute walk from his current flat to his company’s shiny new media hub, but that was already way too long to be getting both drenched and frozen, trying to drown out the thrum of the city that never shut up. It would be worth it- a small circle of friends and a ridiculous amount of deep fried chicken in a brand new studio of soundproof foam and glorious internet speeds, but still eight or so minutes too far away from where he was. At least the thought was cheering him up, until some bastards had to go drag him out of it.

Arin felt the commotion before he heard it. It was a trait common among the wave two predators- the energy of a fight, especially one involving other hybrids, was enough to make Arin’s claws flinch from his hands and his eyes slide from their usual dull brown to reptilian yellow and green. He snarled, more of annoyance than anger. Arin’s family has always prided themselves on their control. One of the most violent groups in wave two were the raptors; all snapping teeth, lashing tails and rending claws, but the Hanson’s defied this. Both Arin’s parents were well mannered, polite but direct to a fault. They stood for hybrid rights, and the right for hybrids to defend both hybrids and humans from discrimination. For his parents, that meant a lot of angry letters, petitions, and safety talks. For Arin, it meant whoever was the aggressor in this fight was about to have a very, very bad day.

“Give it back, man! I need it!” Arin hadn’t even rounded the corner, and he recognised the hybrid growl. It was high pitched, spiking with anger but whining all the same. Likely a wave one, or a weak wave two.  
“I need it more man, trust me!” Second voice- more relaxed, more strained, and much more human. Arin inhaled, shook his spines loose from his back, grinned slightly at the fun he was about to have, and whipped around the corner roaring as loud as he liked. Felt good.

The scrap froze instantly. The smaller man had wide, rounded, speckled ears. His nose was black and round, his mouth pulled into a grin. The teeth appeared to barely fit, but they were fierce and gnashing, and his fingers were small, blunt claws. Brown and black fur was peeking from his hoodie and jeans, this legs ending in strong hackles. Definitely hyena, bristling with fury and fierceness. His opponent was altogether more underwhelming- tall, lanky, thick curly hair spilling out from under a worn beanie. His arms were bare, and essentially sticks, and his legs were likely the same under his worn baggy jeans. Arin took an educated guess about who the aggressor was. The raptor hybrid narrowed his eyes, approaching the two. They remained motionless- probably a good move on their part. His night vision was fairly terrible, especially compared to a cat or fox hybrid, so it was only as he approached that he saw what they were scrapping over. A small wallet, clearly long discarded in the rain, and now near shredded.  
“Whose is it?” Arin snapped gruffly, attempting to not revel in the fear he had caused. The hyena stayed for a maximum of three seconds, before bailing, dipping backwards and scrambling over the alleys fence and dropping into the urban jungle beside. The human watched him go, before grinning.  
“Well, mine now! Thanks Yoshi.” Arin’s eyes narrowed instantly, as he smiled toothily at the human. He took a step forwards, leaning on his fore claw for the full effect. 

“Did you just call me Yoshi? Fucking… Yoshi?!” Arin chuckled, grasping the wallet in his claws before shoving the human into the fence behind him. “I’m not some fruit eating dinosaur. I’m a raptor. I could tear your throat out your neck in one move. That hyena fled with good reason. These teeth are not for show. Plus, Yoshi is kinda lame. Always been the Mario of the story.” The human swallowed thickly, before smiling if a little shakily.  
“Let’s see if you’re as fast as Yoshi anyway, just between you and me?” Agility was not a raptors hybrids strong point, as the lanky human ducked forwards, snatched the wallet, and sprinted further into the alley. Arin grinned, before checking his watch. Plenty of time to show a snarky human exactly how fast he was. Sure, he wasn’t fast as far as the predator hybrids went, but his acceleration was immense. He didn’t have to maintain the speed, just garner enough to tackle his prey. His prey was admittedly taller, lankier, faster and hairier than his usual practice but this would have to do. Arin leapt sideways, just missing the human’s shirt as he barreled forwards. He snarled, spinning on his hind claws before following the human ducking into a side street. He crouched low, preparing to tackle and roll, but again, he was interrupted. This was not proving to be a fun day. Suzy had better of made cookies.  
“Hold it right there, pal.” Arin would be lying if he said they weren’t the two most bizarre DHCP officers he had ever seen. They both bore the blazer, deep blue with ‘Department of Hybrid Control and Protection’ written plainly on their bulletproof (and claw proof) jackets, both aiming their standard issue pulse plasma pistols with trained precision at Arin’s chest. He had never been shot by a triple P, but it was not something that was on his bucket list and so he froze instantly, receding his raptor traits with a nervous smile. That was all fairly standard. What was bizarre was that one was wearing a flatcap, with a bright green hair spilling out from underneath.  
“Identify.” The other officer snapped. Hell, this guy’s blue hair almost looked normal next to captain booger hair next to him. Arin withheld that comment, instead replying to the command as he had been taught how to since he could barely talk.  
“Arin Hanson, sir. Wave two, raptor hybrid. Identification LA21, sir.” Ever since the hybrids had joined society, the government introduced a clear and frankly demeaning way to avoid shooting registered hybrids. Not that it stopped many officers, he thought bitterly. They never identify the humans…

“Hold it right there, Hanson.” The blue haired cop barked, and Arin daren’t move. He knew they were merely checking his details, but his parents often recalled horror stories about these encounters- a hybrid sneezing and being shot, hybrids moving just an inch and being arrested. He had never taken them seriously, until he saw his best friend get punched for ‘moving too aggressively’. Hybrid protection his ass, they were there to control and that was it, Arin was sure of it.  
“Sir, was this hybrid attacking you?” The green haired cop had a funny accent, but it did not take away from the fact that this human was about to entirely fuck Arin over. He knew the consequences of attacking a human, and unprovoked at that. It really didn’t help that this guy was clearly freezing and most likely homeless.  
“No, no, he wasn’t! Me and Arin, we’re mates! Just messing about.” The human grinned, turning to Arin with a dopey smile and a thumbs up. “I like to practice, and racing other humans just gets so dull, am I right?” Well. Arin did not see that coming.  
“He turns, and then chases you… so you can get practice?” The green hair cop clarified, before he dropped his triple p and started grinning too. Arin could do nothing but nervously chuckle. “You guys are nuts.” 

“You.” Arin jumped as the blue haired cop addressed him firmly. “What’s your mate’s name?” Shit shit shit Steve Gary Charlie Wendy…  
“Dan.” Arin blurted, maybe a little too firmly. The officer either didn’t notice or was already pressing ahead, though he did drop his pistol. Arin let loose a sigh of relief, dropping his hands cautiously to his sides. As his heart rate slowed, he shuddered against the rain. This was just not his day.  
“And your full name sir?” It then occurred to Arin that he had just lied to an officer. However, it seemed like the other guy was having more trouble than he was.  
“Dan.” That was all the human could muster.  
“… Surname?” The blue haired officer added, frowning slightly. Arin realised it wasn't just him who found this guy oddly suspicious.  
“D…Dan Dan.” The guy repeated. The cop raised his pistol slowly, assuming a slightly more defensive stance. Arin could not shake the feeling this was going to end badly.  
“Your name is Dan …Dan?” The green haired officer repeated, sharing a confused glance with his colleague.  
“Avidan.” Arin added calmly, placing an arm overdramatically over the human’s bony shoulder. The touch seemed to shake him from his stupor.  
“Dan Avidan?” The officer clarified, his accent butchering Arin’s intended pronunciation, but it was close enough. The guns were lowered and both officers seemed relaxed, and so Arin continued warmly.  
“Yeah. He’s, uh, he’s easily spooked.” Arin lied, as Dan chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah, sorry. Had some bad run ins with, uh… with guns.” Dan added smoothly, a bite of fear to his voice that made even Arin uncomfortable. He gestured limply to the guns and both officers frowned sympathetically.  
“Alright, apologies. Anyway, you can’t be roaring and scrapping like that out here. Do that in a gym or something, you’re scaring the neighbours.” The blue haired officer scolded, albeit far more relaxed than when Arin first spoke to him. The officer even smiled as he holstered his gun.  
“Yes sirs, of course. We’re sorry.” Arin replied politely, emphasising both the honorific and the apology. If there was any extra skills hybrids had, it was how to talk to authority. The officers turned to leave, before the green haired one spun around.  
“Oh, and put some clothes on. It’s colder than me fuckin’ freezer out here. Not as rainy as home though!” He added with a smile and a salute, barely visible as the two disappeared around the corner.

Arin waited for a good five seconds before withdrawing from the human, using his arm to instead smack him around the head.  
“DAN DAN?! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING RESPONSE IS DAN DAN?!” The human recoiled, freezing for a second, before bursting into laughter.  
“I PANICKED.” Arin could not help but burst into laughter too, entirely ruining the angry face he tried to pull. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Yeah, next time you panic, try not to get shot by police! Good thing they don’t identify humans, eh?” The lanky man frowned, seemingly shuddering back to life after freezing up to those officers.  
“Yeah, don’t fancy being arrested thanks.” Dan grinned, now picking through the wallet. He steadily stopped however as he felt Arin glaring at him.

“Did you steal that?” Arin asked cautiously. It wasn’t the first time Arin had come across a quiet, funny guy who turned out to be entirely mental.  
“No! No, I swear I found it. I’m just gonna take out a little bit and then I’ll leave it at a police station or something.” Arin watched as he pocketed twenty dollars.  
“So… you’re homeless?” Arin guessed, pulling his coat up against the rain and leaning on the wall lining the alley. Dan smiled wryly, but shook his head.  
“I’m staying at the motel off Bretton.” Dan gestured lamely downtown. A nagging suspicion crept up on Arin- he knew exactly the motel the guy meant. It was the kind of place no law abiding person would stay; a hovel of violent hybrids, manipulative humans and rife with all manner of drugs and crime, stuff that the Hanson’s snubbed vigorously and something Arin made a point to avoid. It was the kind of place someone would rather be homeless than try to live peacefully in.  
“Why’re you staying down there?” Arin asked carefully, watching for the guy’s reaction. However he just smiled.  
“My mate is out of town and I can’t afford anywhere better. I just steal stuff when he isn’t around, but I dunno, I just feel kinda bad taking things. I only take what I need.” Dan responded quietly, slipping the wallet into his other pocket and pulling his beanie further over his dripping curls. Arin frowned. It didn’t take much to gather the man was hiding things.  
“So, what is your name? Like, your actual name?”  
“Oh, it is actually Dan. You nailed it.” Arin didn’t believe it for a second. Sunken face, distracted eyes, slightly shaken hands… traits too common for the tenants of the motel. 

“You got a light?” Dan blinked owlishly, before smiling and pulling a worn lighter from his back pocket. Arin grasped his wrist, forcing his forearm forwards. Dan didn’t resist, instead waiting limply for Arin to inspect. No marks, no tracks- a few scars, but nothing recent.  
“So you smoke but nothing else?” Dan shrugged, placing the lighter back into his pocket. Arin could tell he wasn’t best pleased but he seemed to take it in his stride.  
“Nah, too expensive.” was all the lanky guy could muster.  
“You buy pot but not clothes?!” Arin snapped, instantly rubbing his forehead with his fingers. The man shrugged, picking his soaking shirt from his skin. This was the kind of moron Suzy had always warned him about meeting. There were a lot of lonely types in LA- stoners, swingers, the homeless and the cruel, and Arin had a fatal flaw. It was one that he shared with the rest of the Hanson’s, one that Suzy was all too aware of, and it was entirely to blame for what he said next.

“Come on. You can stay at mine for the night. We’re having fried chicken and I can lend you a hoodie at least.” Dan froze, eyes immediately narrowing as he stepped back.  
“Are you for real? Like, for real for real?” Arin stretched, nodding before gesturing to the man.  
“Sure. No pot in the house, don’t break anything, and you don’t wanna know what happens if you steal from me. Other than that, you look like you could use a hand, at least until your mate shows up. I’m assuming he sorts you out.” Dan smiled ruefully before nodding, pulling curls from his face.  
“He doesn’t let me smoke.” Dan chuckled to himself.  
“Neither do I. Come on, you’re fucking soaked. We can drop off the wallet on the way over, and then you can meet the pack.” He had meant it to sound intimidating, but the man simply grinned as he handed Arin the wallet.  
“Thanks, man. You’re way cooler than Yoshi.” Arin let it slide, almost. He batted the taller guy over the head before gesturing him to follow into the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, got hit by a bus. Been an unusual week for me.

Barry yawned tiredly. Unlike his energetic friends, he was from a far lazier species, and it was the long game nights where it showed. He lay back on the couch, wrinkling his nose sadly. There was one thing that would wake him up, that would wake up any bear, but he already knew the response he’d get. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
“Suzy, I will give you this Pikachu toy if you let me have some chicken.” The cat hybrid grinned, her eyes narrowing as she snatched the toy off him. Her soft silver tail flicked playfully as he pouted but she merely shooed him away.  
“Pretty sure it’s mine anyway! No chicken until Arin gets here.” Barry threw his head back and groaned. His groaning was matched by a grumpy dog hybrid sharing the couch with him.  
“But chiiiiiiiicken, Suzy! Chicken!” Ross whined, shaking his golden ears free in discontent. “I’m so hungry my ears fell out.” He grinned. Suzy merely rolled her eyes, placing Pikachu back on the couch. She glanced over at the girl sitting on the armchair opposite her.  
“Hey, I don’t mind waiting.” Holly added with a soft smile, holding both hands up in mock surrender. Suzy shot her a grateful smile but Ross was having none of it. He folded his arms, throwing himself dramatically backwards into the cushions.  
“Your opinion doesn’t count, you can’t smell it as much as we can.” He griped. Holly merely laughed, moving to elbow Ross in the ribs.  
“You’re so humanist! Your opinion doesn’t count, you don’t have as much decency as I do.” Barry was almost tempted to ruin their bonding time and bear tackle them both, until Suzy’s text tone distracted all three of them. Oh please let it be Arin! And he is outside and he brought BBQ sauce…

“It’s Arin!” Suzy announced with a smile, before opening the message and frowning. For a split second, Barry was worried Arin had fallen into a ditch or picked another fight with a drunken hybrid, but the reality was far more worrying. “He’s bringing a friend?” Barry looked around the room slowly counting the people in it. One, two, three, four.  
“He can’t bring a friend, we’re all here.” Barry pointed out, albeit dumbly. He looked to Ross and Holly, who both shrugged.  
“It’s some guy he pulled off the streets.” Suzy sighed, casting her phone to the table. Barry huffed; it was well known in the group that while Arin was the loudest, and the grumpiest, he also felt it necessary to help anyone he came across. He was far too sympathetic.  
“Ten dollars says it’s a good looking guy.” Ross quipped with a grin, but Holly silenced him with a glare.  
“We just gonna let him bring a random guy to our incredibly expensive, incredibly clean and incredibly modern building?” Barry questioned quietly, glancing at the cat hybrid who was now trying very hard to hide her seething anger. Nothing could hide her narrowed pupils or the slight bristle running up her arms, and Barry suddenly feared for Arin’s life.  
“I warned him about this. That he’d walk into some random person and they’d screw him over when he tried to help him.” Ross only shrugged, glancing at the door to the building.  
“Guess we’ll find out, he’s coming across the car park now.” He pointed out nonchalantly, nose twitching as he placed his hands behind his head and lay back.  
“I’ll kill him.” Suzy spat with a menacing smile, tossing her hair back and in two steps, throwing open the door.  
“Ten dollars to me.” Ross grinned wryly.

The guy was exactly what Barry was expecting. Worn knit beanie, plain shirt a couple sizes too large, faded jeans, essentially disintegrated trainers, a grin far too optimistic. His shirt stuck to his lean form, and his ridiculous hair was only slightly flattened by the water. He certainly wasn’t unattractive- tall and thin, a scar over his eyebrow, with a constant easy look in his eyes. They were a tad shrouded for Barry’s liking, but then again he was never a good judge of character. He did however look incredibly out of place until Arin placed a large hand on his shoulder and steered him into the warmth of the lounge.  
“Guys, Dan! Dan this is Ross, Holly, Barry and my lovely wife Suzy.” Arin crowed, placing an arm around the man (just about) and gesturing to each one in turn. Barry smiled lazily, raising a hand in greeting, but that did not distract from Suzy’s glowering.  
“Don’t touch, don’t even think of stealing anything, and ohmygod Holly get a towel before you ruin the wood floor we’ve had for literally five days.” Holly quietly dipped out as Dan shrugged ruefully, stepping back onto the door mat as he shook his curls free.  
“Sooo… chicken?” Ross asked hopefully.

Barry was always wary of strangers- yet he always counted it as a positive, not a negative. However, try as he might, it was very, very difficult to be wary of Dan. His personality seemed to bounce free as his rigorously dried his hair, standing a bit straighter as Holly helped him wring out his shirt. The guy was charming, to say the least, and almost scintillating- no matter what he rambled about, Barry found himself almost entranced by his words. He was constantly apologising, even went so far as to call Arin ‘sir’ before he put a stop to it, but Barry had no doubt he’d fit in fine with the pack. Plus, Holly was thrilled to have another person around who didn’t suffer from fleas. The guy was shit at video games, though he picked it up quickly- probably not played them before to be fair.  
“So, what’s your story Dan?” Suzy mused lazily, relaxing back on the sofa and quietly ignoring the squabbling as Ross continued to thrash Arin at Smash. Dan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” Suzy hastily added with a smile- it was clear Barry had not been the only one who had taken a fast liking to the man. But Dan shrugged, taking a swig of beer.  
“Nah, nah, it’s alright. I’m youngest of three brothers, well, two now. Parents weren’t nice, I don’t remember much of them, but apparently they pushed us too hard. We left, tried to make a name for ourselves. Alex…ander, uh, he didn’t make it. So now it’s just the two of us, but Brian is smart as dicks, he gets us by.” He finished with a grin, but Barry frowned at the tone of voice he used. He couldn’t imagine living without his big brother.  
“I’m sorry.” Suzy said quietly. She had known it was unlikely to be a happy story, but she was curious to a flaw. But Dan just smiled, waving her concern away with a hand.

“Where’s your other brother now?” Holly asked softly, munching on another piece of chicken.  
“We got split up in last week in Anaheim, I took what cash I could and came here. He’s headed here too, he’ll meet up with me eventually.” He added truthfully, with a firm nod and Barry knew not to push it. Instead, he kicked Arin in the back of the head.  
“Oi. Can I put some music on?” He asked as Arin snapped his head around, glaring. Barry grinned, knowing word for word the response he’d get as Ross knocked him out the arena again.  
“Fuck you asshole!” He snapped, elbowing Ross. “That didn’t count Barry fucking kicked me!”  
“That means yes.” Suzy added with a wry smile. Their music collection wasn’t massively expansive yet, perks of downloadable music, but he flicked through the shelf of CDs. He froze as he realised someone behind him.

“Holy fuck.” Dan almost whispered, leaning his face so close to the shelf Barry was worried he was going to headbutt it. Regardless, Barry moved over.  
“Got a favourite?” Barry mused, but Dan shrugged with a grin, beer discarded on the table as he too perused the collection. His fingers dusted a Bee Gees album and Barry felt himself groan. Not the Bee Gees. Anything but the Bee Gees.  
“I like to sing, anything with a good rhythm. Something like Nights On Broadway.” He added with a cheeky grin. Barry plucked the Bee Gees from the shelf with a sigh of disdain.  
“You better be good after all this.” The bear grumbled with a wry smile, picking the CD from the case and slipping it into the machine.

Okay, so Barry had never liked the Bee Gees. He would have happily gone without ever having to listen to this CD again. He had even started plotting to work out who was responsible for it being in the studio, and what he would do with that information. But the second it kicked in, Dan was already moving. He swayed and bounced, smiling as he bobbed from side to side.  
“ _Blaming it all, on the nights on Broadway…_ ” He swayed again, singing it at near the top of his lungs. Barry was not aware hips could move that way, almost like liquid and so insanely gracefully. He caught the eye of Holly across the room who was also staring in awe.  
“ _Singin’ them love songs, singin’ them straight to the heart songs._ ” Every note was hit perfectly, a power to his voice Barry would never have guessed was there hearing Dan speak as quietly as he did. He shook his hips again, and Barry realised Dan was revelling in the music, eyes shut and swaying side to side. Even Arin and Ross had stopped playing to watch, Suzy grinning at the spectacle.  
“ _Blamin’ it all, on the nights on Broadway. Singin’ them sweet sounds,_ ” His eyes flicked open as he winked. Barry was almost entranced, his voice so soothing but so, so strong.  
“ _To that crazy, crazy town._ ” He thrust to each word, until he span around and noticed he was being stared at. He immediately burst into laughter.  
“It’s a fucking great song!” Dan managed, but Arin was already laughing with him.  
“Damn girl you got moves.” He snarked with a grin. Ross shoved Arin aside, standing up as he rolled his shoulders. Holly immediately went to stop him but he waved her away. Barry knew what was coming but he wasn’t going to get involved; it wasn’t the first time this has happened, and it wouldn’t be the last by a long shot. Ross bowed low, looking to Dan.  
“Prepare.” That was the only warning they had as Ross burst into dance. Dan blinked once in confusion, followed by a small pause as Dan soaked it in.  
“Goddamnit Ross were you born without rhythm?!”


	9. Chapter 9

It was essentially morning when Barry tiredly trudged back to his flat. It was still dark, but the bear was on the verge of falling asleep where he stood. He lived up to his animal’s reputation- eating too much chicken and then being desperate for a warm dry spot to curl up and hibernate for a bit. The rain had subsided, thankfully, and he had never been one to feel the cold. Instead, he merely flexed with a yawn. He hated to admit it, but he understood exactly why Arin was so eager to invite Dan home. He fit in as just another member of their pack as if he had been there for years. And that voice! Usually Barry would hate the fact he couldn’t stop humming the Bee Gees but for now he’d make an exception.

He was drawn from his slight hip sway by the buzz of his phone. He slid it from his pocket, checking the message as he walked. It was from Arin.  
_Group text homies. Sorry I just dropped him on you guys. You see though? Dudes great. Thinking of hiring him, I finally found a lead singer for my sick ass raps._  
Barry smiled wryly. While he was dubious about the exact quality of Arin’s ‘sick ass raps’, he wasn’t about to question his boss. The group had been missing a musician for a while, and with the likes of Ross about it was probably about time to find a balance. Still, there was something guarded about him- shrouded eyes that Barry couldn’t see through. Sure, it was probably because of his past, but Barry knew it was more important to ask Dan about it first. He stopped to text back.  
_I’m down man. Gotta make sure he’s good with it though, we don’t really know who he is. Them hips though! Keep me updated._  
He chuckled as he hit send, but then instantly froze. Something was wrong.

He tore his bear genes from their dormancy, both arms rapidly covering with chocolate brown fur and long black claws sliding from his newfound paws. His face became angular, nose breaking forward into a furred snout. His ears shrivelled, instead bursting from his head as he immediately perked them to listen. Eyes, once soft and brown, became dark and narrow as he adjusted to the new vision. He swelled with ease, muscle packing under his skin. It was second nature. Tooth after tooth broke into his mouth as his jaw distorted, allowing him to instantly throw one paw into the ground and bellow angrily- not threatening, but a warning. A warning to whatever was out there what they were getting themselves into. Barry knew his human form wasn’t exactly threatening, but standing upright, half grizzly, he was hoping two thing; one, that whatever it was was wary of grizzly bears, and two, that he didn’t just incite a fight with a DHCP officer. His vision was not vastly increased- bears saw similar to what humans did, but he could sense someone was there. It was the only time he envied Suzy or Ross’s heightened senses. Please, please don’t be a psycho wave five... he was not in the mood for a fight, it’d spoil his digestion. 

Movement. He didn’t know what to expect, but crouched low regardless, ready to charge and tackle. What he was entirely not expecting, however, was a man to drop from the roof of the building next to him.

Barry could tell the man was older than him purely by his build. He was taller than Barry even as he stood as a hybrid, body not muscly but instead strong, disciplined. He was dressed all in black, a balaclava covering his face. His outfit was clearly a stealth tactic- light black fabric, nigh silent black trainers, cloth that allowed him to move and bend as he wished. He seemed incredibly human, or would have, if it wasn’t for his eyes. Electric blue, piercing, almost haunting. Barry could read no emotions from them; the man was cold, expressionless. Barry had heard of the dark underworld of hybrid sport. Anything from cage fighting to auction to dissection. A grizzly would be worth a pretty sum to a fight enthusiast, but Barry’s eyes narrowed- if he had to, he was going to show this guy exactly why.

“Kramer, right?” The man was American, but his voice was deep and calm. Barry blinked in surprise, caught off guard. If this guy knew his name, he knew he was boned. He shook his fur as a shiver ran up his back, remaining alert.  
“Mysterious ninja man?” was all he could muster, entirely unnerved. The guy wasn’t moving, just simply frozen there. Was he mental? Well, going by the outfit, Barry could tell he was either genuinely part of a bizarre underground cult, or this guy was batshit crazy and had found his name from somewhere else.  
“How did you find us?” The man asked, coldly. Eh? Barry was tired, yeah, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t found this guy first.  
“You found me mate! I didn’t find you. You came falling out the sky like a fucking meteor.” That, apparently, was not the right answer.

The man took two steps forward, ducking low insanely quickly as he swept his legs in an arc. Barry grunted as he fell heavily. Arin, he could spar with. Most humans, he could crush. But anyone fast or agile and not running in a straight line, he struggled. Not that he was going to let this guy know it. Barry rolled backwards, pushing himself off the floor and throwing his claws forward. His attacker merely grunted as he blocked the rend with one arm. Barry twisted his hand, using his claws to slice the man’s arm and try to throw him off balance. He merely staggered, his footwork impeccable as he stepped back and held both arms again in an offensive stance. Barry sighed, also stepping back.  
“Mate, I don’t know who you are or what you’re on about. I just wanna go home.” The bear tried, holding both paws up in a peaceful gesture. The man did not respond. “I’m not the bear you’re looking for!” In one swift movement the man was in his face. Barry snarled, patience finally draining as he snapped for the man’s neck but he had already ducked low as he threw a calculated blow to Barry’s snout. The bear wasn’t expecting it- he hadn’t been punched like that for a long time. He careened backwards, hitting the brick wall beside him. He moved to lunge, but that was when the switchblade was pushed against the fur on his neck. Suddenly this wasn’t the regular scrap he usually got into.  
“Listen Kramer. I don’t want to kill you. You got any siblings?” The man hissed into his face, moving as to pin Barry to the wall. The bear tried to back away from the blade, but he couldn’t. Wait- why was this guy asking about his family?  
“Who’s ask-” The man’s electric eyes narrowed dangerously as Barry swallowed thickly. “Yeah, got an older brother.” He answered quickly. The man nodded, making Barry more nervous. Had he been confused for his brother? He knew Chris had enemies, but he hadn’t spoken to him for a few months- typical of those in the military. Hell, he didn’t even know where he was right now.  
“What does he do for a living, Kramer?” The man asked again, this time calmer. Barry relaxed slightly. He’d just buy this guy a beer and they can put the fact that he had a knife to his throat and a black eye behind them.  
“He’s in the army, special ops, but I swear I don’t know what he does.” Barry rambled. “Is he in trouble? If you need to talk to him I can call hi-” Barry scrambled for his phone but the man pressed harder, making Barry freeze in place. If his brother gets him killed, he is going to be so pissed.  
“Don’t call him. You didn’t see me.” The man snapped. The hybrid sighed, shuffling uncomfortably under the knife. Was this guy serious?  
“You want me to just ignore the fact you were going to attack my brother with a kn-”  
Suddenly, there was a furious snarl- not a bear, nor a raptor, nor anything Barry had encountered. The ninja glanced sideways, but he had been all too focused on Barry. It was a flash of black, white and green, snapping and snarling, and it made Barry exhale in relief. The other hybrid caught his attacker in the ribs, tossing him off Barry with a flourish. The ninja landed, legs arced, as he span around to face the intruders. Two DHCP officers; one human, one hybrid. This was not a place he wanted to be. The hybrid was a badger, black and white fur stretching out of his standard issue vest his face and body with small claws held out defensively, a small tuft at the top dyed inexplicably green. The badger snarled firmly, snatching his triple p from his belt and holding it steadily at the attacker.  
“Drop the weapon sir.” The officer said with a wry snap. His accent was even more bizarre than Ross’s, but it got the message across. The blade hit the floor with a dull thud.

The second officer, taller with dyed blue hair and a stern expression, aimed his triple p cautiously at Barry. The bear didn’t even care, he was far too relieved there was no longer a knife to his neck.  
“Identify.” The human demanded, eyes flickering cautiously between the full grizzly hybrid and the man inexplicably dressed as a ninja.  
“Barry Kramer. Wave two, bear hybrid… identification LA44, sir.” Barry responded tiredly, finally starting to feel the toll of the scrap as his adrenaline wore down. The officer nodded, tapping quickly into the panel on his wrist, all while still retaining a steady watch on the situation.

The ninja rolled his eyes. He had never taken issue with the DHCP, and he was not going to start now. He waited patiently as the officer took Kramer’s details. He needed one thing to happen for a flawless escape, and it did; the badger glanced to the side. In one move he dropped, grabbed the knife and barrelled forward. The badger whipped his head back and unloaded the triple p, but exactly how the ninja guessed he would. He dodged the searing energy pulse and sunk the knife into the officer’s shoulder in one swift movement, far faster than a human could even see him do. The second officer aimed, instantly and coldly, but the ninja knew he wouldn’t shoot. He ducked behind the crumbling officer as Barry leapt forwards, almost dazed, to aid the badger. With the distraction up, he dodged backwards, and scrambled up the building he came from before bolting across the rooftops. Too close.

Barry didn’t even notice his attacker escape. He caught the badger under his arms and lowered him as gently as he could. Barry wasn’t good at this, this was Ross and Holly’s jobs. When someone is injured he just finds himself panicking. In fact, he could feel the tremble of panic creep up his spine before he was snapped out of it.  
“Jack!” The blue haired officer yelled, promptly clipping his triple p to his belt and dropping to the pavement beside his colleague. He was instantly dipping into his vest pockets, drawing a wad of cloth Barry vaguely recognised as yoga pants. He didn’t question it.  
“Bastard! M’fine, m’fine. Just a bit of blood.” The badger grinned, wincing as his friend pressed his makeshift bandage against his wound. “Need us some shoulder vests, eh Markimoo?” Jack tried again for humour but Mark was already barking into his radio, reeling off coordinates Barry could not even try to comprehend. Instead, he was doing his best to help.  
“Don’t be a badger.” Jack squinted in confusion so Barry elaborated. “Uh, makes our hybrids hearts beat faster, means we lose blood quicker.” Barry added helpfully, relieved that he had actually remembered something important from the various injuries his friends and him had received. Jack didn’t respond, but his badger side receded into a regular person. As regular as a guy can look in a flat cap with green hair, while bleeding on the streets of LA.  
“You look pale.” Mark commented worriedly, but Jack waved him off.  
“M’always pale, I’m Irish.” He responded with a grin. “Honestly, I’m fine. Just a scratch!” Barry relaxed.  
“I can’t thank you guys enough. I have no idea who that guy was, I thought he was going to kill me.” Barry said breathlessly, unable to hold it back any longer. After ensuring Jack was alright he exhaled heavily, leaning back against the brick wall he had been pinned to minutes before.  
“It’s alright. We’re finding we’re doing a lot more protecting of hybrids than we used to. Doesn’t bode well for ol’ Jackyboy, does it mate? My poor badgery buddy bud.” Jack laughed, gesturing to his shoulder.  
“Clearly not.”

Barry didn’t realise how much of a daze he was in until Jack and Mark had been carted off in a DHCP patrol car and he had bid farewell to his saviours. He had great respect for them- Jack was returning to active duty in just an hour after he was looked over, and that was something Barry greatly admired. He shook his grizzly side away, finally able to relax. Shit. He had lost all track of time. What had Chris got himself into? Only one way to find out, he mused. He reached for his phone. Easiest way to find out.

Wait. He checked his pockets, his jacket, the pavement… and his heart sunk. His phone was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

If you had told Ross a few years earlier that he would meet the most amazing woman who would put up with all his dumbness and make him so insanely happy he felt he was going to burst just by being close to her, he would have rolled his eyes and chuckled it off. In fact, when he found himself on doorstep of a much grander house than he had ever seen, clutching a flustered injured pigeon against his chest with his fingers barely ghosting its soft feathers, he still would’ve denied it. Even when she opened the door, cooing over her bird and inviting Ross in eagerly, and he found himself oddly star struck, it would still mean nothing to him. In fact he missed all hints, even the small notes her tiny budgie would bring him, until eventually she had had enough and had announced to him- she knew he was dopey and goofy but she also knew he was the one. But even still, after movies, picnics in the grass and holding hands against the perfect night sky, it took Ross two years to admit to her that he was a hybrid.

But now, wandering in a tired daze down the central avenue to their apartment, his hand entwined subconsciously with hers, he had never felt more at ease. He looked up to the night sky, feeling that rush of warmth as he spied the glinting stars above him. LA was notorious for its light pollution, but it was simple to look past it and really lose yourself in the stars. He hardly noticed he had stopped walking to gaze until Holly chuckled slightly from beside him.  
“Lost in the stars?” She questioned, a kind smile on her face as she too gazed up. Ross grinned. He was so, so lucky he had found Holly. No one else seemed to understand him nearly as well.  
“Reminds me of us, you know?” Holly nodded, gently pulling on his hand as the two trudged homewards. She loved to stargaze, they both did, but 3am in the street is never optimal couple time.  
“So what do you think of Dan?” Holly asked suddenly, and Ross frowned in confusion. It was a random subject to drag out of the blue, but he had a fairly reasonable guess as to why she was asking.  
“Finally another human around the place eh?” Ross replied with a smile. Holly’s fascination with hybrids was obvious- it stemmed from her love of birds, and she was the only human Ross personally knew that seemed to actively want to be a hybrid. Holly beamed.  
“Another human! I’ve been outnumbered so long! Next, maybe we can start learning to fight! Then, we can start voting on what food we get, and you grumps can stop leaving us behind when you go to do fun stuff. It’ll be great!” Ross shook his head.

He understood Holly’s enthusiasm, but the ‘fun stuff’ she was referring to was not something he would ever let Holly do. Ever since Barry had ‘acquired’ a DHCP scanner, he spent most of his weekends glued to it. The guy had a seriously solid idea of right and wrong- it’s a trait his brother has, a trait that is desperate to show the world that not all hybrids are the same, that some hybrids are willing to leap out of bed at five in the morning to help out in certain ‘incidents’. He called it ‘citizen assistance’, but Ross much preferred his own term ‘getting in the way’. Still, Arin was always keen to help, if more to ensure all hybrids involved are treated fairly than to defend any humans. Ross never understood it; he was mostly treated well, though as a wave one it was to be expected. He didn’t have the burning morals that Barry had, or the stoic passion for equality that Arin had. Even Suzy would get involved, the penchant for innocence forcing her to involve herself when people (or small animals) were in danger. But Ross didn’t have anything he strove to act for; he was just Ross. 

Ross blinked out of his trail of thought to find Holly frowning at him. He smiled ruefully but she continued.  
“What’re ya thinking about?” She asked quietly. Holly would often lament about not having ‘superpowers’- no super strength like Barry, no super, well, claws that Arin had, but she had one power that Ross admired more than any of the genetically enhanced members of the grumps. She was a fantastic listener, a fantastic person in general, and she was incredibly talented at picking up on other people’s emotions. It was something Ross envied- he was so entirely oblivious of how he makes other people feel sometimes he was thoroughly reliant on Holly to sort him out. It was for that reason he knew he couldn’t lie to her, nor would he want to.  
“Your dad.” He admitted, and she nodded solemnly. She had been expecting it.

It was well known that Holly’s dad was a man of mystery. Her family lived in the lap of luxury- the money he earns is well above average, but if Holly was honest she had very little idea exactly what he did. She knew three things about his job, not counting the rough estimate of figures in his salary: one, that he was part of an organisation much bigger and more intense than any Holly could name, two, that he did not operate entirely legally, and three, something about his job made him harbour a deep distrust of hybrids. It was the latter that meant that he had yet to meet Ross. Her father was always smiling- well dressed, clean shaven, intelligent, always polite to both his family and strangers alike. But Holly would be lying if she said she entirely trusted him just because she was his dad, and it was for that reason Ross and his quirky genetic makeup would not be meeting him any time soon. Holly grew up being warned of the dangers of hybrids, but it was that intrigue that made her utterly fascinated by them. When Ross admitted to her what he was, she already had so many questions ready. Ross loved that acceptance, that willingness to listen and learn and understand, but he simply could not shake the thought of her dad finding out one day. It was one encounter he wasn’t sure if he would even survive.

“He’ll never know about us, not until we’re ready to tell him.” She affirmed, giving his hand a firm squeeze. The pressure was brief but drew Ross from his thoughts as he smiled at her warmly. “And when we do, I’m by your side, Ross. You know that! And come on now, what’s a girl without her dog?” The last quip made Ross snarl slightly and she grinned innocently and leant into his shoulder. The two embraced for a few seconds, enough to draw Ross from his thoughts and back into reality. He relaxed, drawn into her warmth. She was right, he was worrying over nothing. Barry’s brother is in the military, that’s far more dangerous than a guy who was most likely a stock broker.  
“Come on. I’m ready for bed.” Holly added coyly, pulling on Ross’s hand. It was then Ross felt his phone buzz, deep in his jeans. He scrambled for it.

“More important than a warm duvet?” Holly chuckled with a coy smile, but Ross frowned as he read and she quickly stopped. “What’s happened?” Holly wasn’t quick to worry, but with the unrest in the hybrid-human rallies, she always feared the possibility of the worst.  
“Arin. He just got a nonsense text from Barry, wondering if we know what it means.” Ross shrugged. “It’s just numbers. I bet he butt texted him, or tried to type with those massive bear paws.” He grinned, showing the screen to Holly. However, she frowned, as if pondering something.  
“Tell me the numbers. Ross, seriously.” She urged, reaching for her own phone and loading up her browser. They were random as far as Ross could tell but he dutifully recited them. He paused while she scrambled with her phone for a few seconds, quirking an eyebrow to her but she remained focused.  
“They’re coordinates.” She explained quickly, flicking through Google maps like a madwoman. “They’re for… they’re for the space? Why is Barry texting Arin our own coordinates?” Ross only shrugged, sliding his phone away.  
“Barry and Arin can sort it out. Come on, I’m freezing my nips off.” She frowned, but placed her phone back in her bag. It didn’t sit right with her, but Ross was right about one thing. It was far too cold to be hanging around here much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Suzy loved Arin. She loved his sense of humour, his grumpy sulks, his dumb faces he pulled; she knew she was entirely in love with the big doof and nothing could change that. However, as she lay curled on the spare bed in the studio and not in her big warm bed at home, purely so Arin could babysit an entirely random (even if he turned out to be very nice) homeless guy he dragged home, her patience was more than being tested. It was being tested further by the fact it was six in the morning and Arin had woken her up listening to Barry’s stupid police scanner. He glanced over at her, smiling apologetically, but she merely hissed in response. Six in the morning was not a time she ever liked being awake. However, she trusted Arin, and so sat up blearily before rubbing her eyes.

“Go on then. Why are we awake at this time?” She purred, stretching her arms wide as she woke up. Arin watched her for a second, smiling softly, before his attention was drawn back to the scanner.  
“I was worried something had happened to Barry, what with the cryptic texts, so I was just browsing the scanner. There’s an anti-hybrid rally downtown, lots of drunk fucks ranting and raving. The police and the DHCP have their hands full down there.” Suzy frowned, shrugging. It wasn’t like Barry to get involved in the rallies- he had been cornered by one once and had dispersed it ten seconds later with a terrifying grizzly style bellow. Still, even so, if there is a police presence, it wasn’t something they would get involved in.  
“It’s clearly already covered. Come on, we don’t do anti-hybrid rallies, nor anti-human rallies. We don’t do politics.” Suzy pointed out, albeit sympathetically. Arin had wanted to do them, but she knew a wave two raptor turning up would make everything far, far worse. She knew the hybrid DHCP officers had enough trouble, and they were armed. But Arin shook his head.  
“That’s not the bit I was referring to.” He responded simply, holding up the electronic radio as the next notification blared out.

“ _This is Fischbach and Barnes, we need assistance at the Walmart off the highway, southbound. Hybrid officers McLoughlin and Muyskens are inside. There’s something here… we don’t know what it is, it’s huge and hybrid, we think, but we haven’t got a visual. It must be a wave five. Again, requesting back up. McLoughlin and Muyskens can’t keep it occupied forever… This is Fisch_ -”

Arin clicked it off as the message repeated itself. Suzy frowned. It was definitely more the sort of thing they helped out with, but even so something about it struck her as peculiar, and it made her deeply uneasy.  
“So they’re holding off a wave five, most of the DHCP are mediating downtown, and no one’s told the military?” Suzy guessed as Arin nodded. Well, fair enough. That was something worth getting up for.  
“You tried texting Barry?” Arin waved his phone at her before nodding.  
“Yeah, but no response since the numbers. I’m hoping he just dropped his phone somewhere dumb…” He mused, although after the random string of numbers it was unlikely he then just lost it. It made him feel uneasy, but if he knew anyone that could handle themselves, it was Barry.  
“Looks like it’s a two grump job!” She said with a reassuring smile. “Just let me do my hair.” Arin groaned loudly and she burst out laughing.  
“I’m kidding doofus. I do have to get dressed though.”

It wasn’t until Arin had left the room and wandered into the main studio space that he remembered exactly why they were camping out in their workspace.  
“How long have you been up?” Arin asked pointedly. Dan was frowning, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and illuminated only by the flickering of the television. His fingers moved mechanically, one thumb flicking the nunchuk with insane speed and the other mashing buttons. Arin moved behind him- he was playing Punch Out, and going by how far he was in the Major Circuit, he hadn’t stopped playing it since he discovered it several hours ago. Arin started laughing and Dan grinned too, dodging and countering as he laughed.  
“Dude this game is insane.” He added softly, his concentration only broken slightly as he continued to pummel Flamenco in the face. “My foots asleep. Truce! TRUCE! This is a terrible time for my foot to be asleep!” He groaned as Mac hit the floor again. “Godamnit.” Arin grinned, hitting Dan on the back. It was times like this a little support could go a long way, he had learned this after dragging himself through Sonic 06.  
“Me and Suzy are going out. Can you hold fort?” Arin asked softly. Dan saluted lazily, and Arin took that as much interaction he was going to get until Dan had beaten Flamenco. Suzy appeared into the room, waving to Dan as they left into the night.

Walmart was not far away, but Arin couldn’t help but feel a little underwhelming without Barry’s underlying grizzly. Suzy was a wave one, but a fantastic creature of stealth regardless. She moved near silently, ears perked for danger and eyes piercing even the darkest of shadows, and she could hold her own in her fight with her fast reflexes and claws. However, if this really was a wave five, both Arin and Suzy knew there was no way Arin would let Suzy join the fight up close. Suzy was eager to defy anyone else who asked her to hang back, but when it came to Arin, she trusted him. If he needed her keeping an eye for danger, or simply scouting without being seen, she would do it. She was in charge, both of them knew that, but in a dangerous situation she knew it was wise to let the lizard lead. The flickering of police sirens in the distant drew her from her thoughts as she readied herself. She had been a part of enough of Arin’s and Barry’s night time vigilante exploits to know the drill.

Mark was crouched against his car, his triple p held tightly as he stared at the darkened building. Besides him was another man, with far shorter hair and a beard. Arin was almost disappointed he hadn’t kept up the tradition of officers he’d met tonight and didn’t have a ridiculous colour dyed into his hair, but regardless. Arin held both hands up as he approached, Suzy mimicking him. Mark glanced up, almost shooting off his robotic ‘Identify’ before he recognised the lizard.  
“Hanson? You don’t want to be near here, either of you. There’s something in there.” He gestured smoothly to the building. Arin shrugged, allowing his raptor parts to slide from under his skin.  
“Here to help, officers. I’m not having some random hybrid sully our good name.” Arin whispered with a grin. Mark frowned, before nodding. He slipped off his DCHP vest, handing it to Arin.  
“Take this. I’m only letting you do this because we’re desperate. Some stupid anti-hybrid rally downtown has occupied everyone else. I can’t give you my gun, so stay out of range of this thing. No heroics.” The other officer followed suit, slipping his own vest off and attempting to hand it to the cat hybrid, but Suzy politely declined. The extra weight wouldn’t help her.  
“I’m scouting, out of sight out of mind.” She added wryly, glancing to Arin for confirmation. The officer shrugged as Arin nodded firmly.  
“Jack and Bob are inside, so look out for a badger and a German shepherd. I’d give you ma radio, but we lost Jack and Bob so we don’t know whether they are simply deep in the realms of Walmart or whether there’s some freaky thing going on with the frequencies.” When it came to the latter waves of hybrids, there was no telling what they could do. He’d heard rumours of invisibility and flight, and so a hybrid disrupting communications was not all that rare.

“Alright. We don’t need no babysitting, comms or no comms, me and Suze can handle it. Let’s do this!” Arin flexed as Mark saluted, limply moving his sweaty blue hair from his forehead.  
“Seriously, I owe you. I’ll buy you a beer, sound good?” Mark added with a grin and Arin nodded. Almost made barrelling into a hostile environment worthwhile!


	12. Chapter 12

Arin could not count the amount of times he had been in a dark, terrifying abandoned shop, that was deathly silent even though he knew there was an angry hybrid and two officers somewhere in it, but the big difference between those times and now was that those were horror games. Laughing at it in video games was easy, but as he edged down the frozen foods aisle he couldn’t help feeling a creeping apprehension. Not even the fantastic deal on deep dish pizza was relaxing him. He had some solace from the fact that Suzy had not started yelling at him to run the fuck away but still. Shouldn’t there be some noise? He was thankful for the sun starting to creep into the sky- Arin was entirely grateful it was currently early morning dark as opposed to darker than the soul of a demon lord, like it was a few hours earlier. He always acted far, far more confident than he was; a trait beneficial to an internet personality but a bit misleading when creeping through dark stores with an incredibly friendly officer outside relying on you.

He froze suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on the shadows flickering on the corner of the aisle next to him. Goddamn raptor vision not being up to par. There was something, something near him, if only he could-  
“Six o’clock!” Suzy was loud and sudden and Arin whipped around, balancing on his fore claw as he braced for the tackle. The other hybrid crashed into him but he held his own, using the attackers own momentum to flip him over his shoulders and throw him onto the floor below. Arin snarled dangerously, teeth bared as he grasped the shirt of his attacker and dragged him into his face.  
“You’re not a crazed wave five.” Arin remarked, hissing slightly as he quirked an eyebrow at the other man. The guy was out of breath, likely due to the unexpected forward somersault Arin had made him do. His snout was long and pointed; his eyes wide, almost scared, but determined, mirrored by a curl in his upper lip. His ears poked past his hair and flopped over dramatically, tan and black fur clinging to his hands and face. Arin had spent most of his life being tailed by a dog hybrid- he was near enough now an expert, and so it was pretty easy to make out this guy was a German shepherd. The shepherd clambered quickly to his feet, and Arin tried not to dwell on the fact the officers entire apparently ‘claw-proof’ vest had been nigh shredded to tiny ribbons.  
“Bob. Uh, officer Muyskens. And you are not the guy I thought I was tackling. I gotta-.” Bob seemed a little stressed but Arin wasn’t one to judge- Arin had gone past a ‘little stressed’ within three minutes of being in here.

“Six o’clock!” Suzy called again, interrupting Bob, and Arin rolled his eyes. Bob’s ears whipped up as Arin smiled wryly- it was unkind to relate a hybrid to an animal, but it’d be a lot easier not to if the natural chase response wasn’t there.  
“I got it Suze. It’s just an officer.” Arin rasped back, raising his hand as a symbol to wherever she was that it was clear.  
“I KNOW YOU DOOF. SIX O’CLOCK!” She yelled again, this time considerably closer. Arin and Bob both whipped around, cartoon style.  
“Awh, fuck.”

For a brief second, Arin hoped that maybe Mark’s partner had made the same mistake Bob did and was also bearing down on him. Oh, how he hoped that was the case. But this was not Jack. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and it much more belonged in the typical mall horror games than it did in front of him

The hybrid was impossibly tall and impossibly muscly, powering down the aisle with insanely long strides. Arin knew this was no human purely from the way his muscles bulged from the torn burnt uniform that clung to his rippling body. His neck was broad, veins twitching far faster than any safe human heartbeat, with a solid black motorbike helmet covering his face and head. His legs were moving like pistons, pumping forwards backwards forwards backwards, coated in what Arin could only describe as shuddering chainmail- chainmail that was part of him, and that bent freely as he ran. Both arms were covered in a dense, short fur that stretched into twisted metal claws that were reaching for the raptor. Not as much so, however, as two blades, held out on entirely different limbs. They glinted in the slowly approaching sunlight, twitching as if itching to rend Arin in two (and he was sure that they could with one swipe). Arin stumbled back, barely able to move, as the hybrid leapt, twisting in a full arc as two sinewy black wings cracked from his back and propelled him onto the attack, a glint to the metallic helmets visor that made Arin unable to turn, able to run.

Until Suzy dropped, like a stone, and landed perfectly to the side of Arin. He barely even knew she was there, her movements on the ventilation pipes far above him shrouded in the shadow she used to hide herself. He glanced at her, almost dazed, but she was already gripping his claws and hauling him backwards and around the corner to the adjacent aisle, crouching breathlessly beside the frozen vegetables as the wave five whipped past them with such ferocious speed Arin audibly gulped. He knew he had been looking at the hybrid for about three seconds, if even that, but it felt like far longer. The hell is it?  
“We don’t know what it is.” Bob’s deep growl cut through Arin’s fear instantly, answering the question he never even said out loud. Arin hadn’t even noticed the shepherd had followed them to safety- he didn’t even want to think about what might’ve happened if he had been as stunned as Arin. Suzy however was far more coherent.  
“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before…” She mused, ears twitching as she listened for movement. Again, they were plunged into silence- uneasy and infinite.

“Backup?” Suzy suddenly asked. Arin frowned. Bobs ears picked up, suddenly alert as Arin realised they were both listening intently. Oh, way to make a raptor feel left out. Instead, he glared into the darkness in hope he would see movement before the movement saw them. Bob responded with a nervous twinge to his voice.  
“Not us, they’re military blitzers. The DHCP don’t have that firepower.” It was then that Arin heard it too, incredibly faint but still there; the whirring of helicopter blades. “We need to get out of here.” Bob added. “The military aren’t going to risk hearing us out. They can kill who they like, we gotta go.” He urged. Arin knew this- the DHCP had been introduced to try to stop the amount of discrimination against hybrids by the human military, and it had succeeded in indoctrinating a few hybrid officers amongst the ranks, but its impact stopped there. The DHCP were regarded as community officers in fluorescent vests preaching about love and rainbows as opposed to calculated, respected law enforcers. The military was only interested in the needs of the many, only accepting wave two predators into its ranks, and even then they weren’t allowed on the assault teams. Arin had a distrust of the DHCP, sure, but it was nothing to the hatred of the military. It was time to bounce.

“Closest exit from here is the main one. I’ll scout.” Suzy said firmly, looking to Arin for a quick affirming nod, before quietly creeping up the side of the freezer and disappearing into the shadows above.  
“What is a wave five even doing here?” Arin mused, lashing his tail irritably from side to side. He was used to confront and destroy, not hide with some frozen peas until it’s safe to run the fuck away. Bob huffed to himself, eager to explain his predicament.  
“We got a call from the security who works here. No one mentioned a wave five, just a bat hybrid. Mark and Wade get made to wait outside, odd but it happens occasionally with the faster, more rabid hybrids. So we head in, and this guy is browsing the snack aisle. I don’t mean he was walking down it, oh no, he was picking snacks. Claimed he needed some pretzels for his brother, seriously! So Jack offers to pay-” Bob froze suddenly. Arin swallowed thickly, guessing the exact reason he had stopped so suddenly.  
“Where’s Jack?” Arin probed carefully. Bob didn’t respond, so Arin tried again, softer this time. “Bob, where is Jack?” Bob blinked hazily, responding almost robotically.  
“We were tapping in and out. I’d attack, he’d throw me off, Jack would take over, he’d go down, and we’d swap again. But then Jack swaps in and he just gets picked up and thrown, so far, I didn’t even hear him land, and then the wave five is tearing after him and so I’m blindly barrelling down this aisle then I tackled you an-” Arin interrupted. It probably wasn’t the best thing to say but he wasn’t known for thinking before he spoke.  
“Seriously? The dude is like seven feet tall and muscly, how did you get us confused?!” Arin hissed as Bob spluttered for a response.  
“IT’S DARK. I WAS PANICKING.”  
“That makes two of us.” Arin responded quietly, maybe a tad more bitterly than intended. He was about to snap back another response, but he was interrupted.  
“MOVE.” 

Arin had once tried to convince Suzy to use code words in dangerous situations like this, but as he spied a flicker of movement in the aisle opposite them, he was glad she had refused. Her yelling MOVE was far more jarring than any stupid code words he had come up with. Arin grabbed Bob’s jacket, tearing him upwards and onto his feet as the glass freezer they had been hiding against moments before shattered under the immense weight of a thrashing wave five. Arin whipped around, baring his teeth as he attempted to snap at his attacker. It was a tactic that was useful against other hybrids- many underestimated his strength, and so a bite was enough to startle and disorient them. However, he was frozen suddenly as the man twisted himself the right way around and stood upright, shaking shards of glass from his skin like snow.  
“Tap in tap out!” Bob startled Arin back to reality as the raptor ducked, barely dodging the wave five’s blade. “He’s strong but disorientated! Keep moving!” Don’t get hit, head for the exit, keep moving. Those were boss tactics he could work with. Arin roared loudly, puffing himself up best he could as he leapt out the way of the attackers glinting claws. He backed up, giving himself some distance, before he leapt over the aisle opposite and headed for the exit. He was way, way out of shape.

The wave five crashed straight through the aisle, the hundreds of jars and preserves merely bouncing off his skin like rubber. He made no noise- no bellows, no roars, not even a grunt. Instead, he opened both wings, far wider than the aisle itself, and pushed himself forwards with such ease Arin would’ve guessed he were weightless. Arin could feel the rustle of the hybrids wings on his spines, his blades ghosting his neck…  
“Tapping in.” Bob announced, throwing himself sideways into the wave five’s shoulders. The attacker dropped his wings instantly, not distracted for more than five seconds, but it was enough for Arin and Bob to both get some distance. Ahead of him, Arin could see the huge automatic glass doors to the parking lot, as well as Suzy crouched low against the one she had smashed to escape through. The sky outside was bright, not with sunlight but with the beams of helicopters- huge, menacing shadows that slowly cut through the morning clouds, dwarfed by those already hovering above the parking lot. They were running out of time to get clear.  
“Doof!” Eh? Arin spun around, squinting into the shadows. Had Bob just called him a doof? Why did he-

Jack was ten feet away, laying still where he had been thrown into the mass of trolleys beside the tills. Bob was desperately trying to pull his colleague to safety, and while the shepherd was succeeding, he wasn’t succeeding nearly fast enough. Arin glanced at Suzy, she was gesturing for him to follow. He could see the silhouettes of heavily armed soldiers dropping from the helicopters, the distant military yells as the heavy steel capped boots hit the asphalt. He could bolt now and easily make it- follow Suzy into the darkness, or at least bolt to the DHCP patrol cars and rely on them to keep him from being caught in the crossfire. Then again, it wasn’t an option even worth considering. Arin motioned once for Suzy to run- a directive he hated to use and one she hated to agree to, but she just sighed tersely, saluted, and ducked away from the encroaching military across the parking lot to the shadowy side streets beside.

Arin whipped around, already too aware of the soldiers about to invade, and ran straight towards Bob. He hopped the side of the trolley bay with ease, shooing Bob away as he slung an arm under Jack’s and hauled the man to his feet. Bob was glancing nervously at the shadows- both of them had lost sight of the wave five, but Arin was almost certain it was still here.  
“We need to get out. Now.” Bob nodded silently in response, grasping Jack’s other arm and helping Arin pull him to the exit. As soon as they got to Mark and Wade in the corner of the lot, all of this would be fine. 

Except Arin turned the corner to the huge glass doors leading to freedom, and was faced with twenty soldiers, guns all expertly trained on the three hybrids. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the soldiers tensed, readied, and opened fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Arin had never paid much heed to how he would die- it just seemed wasteful to use what little time he had on this earth pondering it. Even as the soldiers opened fire, he had little concern for what was happening. All he focused on was moving, on responding- pushing Jack behind him and raising his spines, a defiant act that was altogether unnecessary as the metal bullets of the soldier’s assault rifles never even touched them. All Bob could manage was a small inhale, sharp and sudden, and Arin mirrored it. 

The wave five, previously unseen in the shadows above the exit, had just dropped, like Suzy had but with far less grace and far more menace. He landed with a crack, snapping both sinewy wings out reflexively, and head twisting to stare coldly at Arin (or at least he assumed, the heat from his stare was unmistakeable but behind the motorbike helmet, he might have been overthinking things). However, what Arin was sure of, was that the hail of bullets were bouncing off the hybrids wings with such ease they might as well have been rubber bullets. The wave five didn’t move; even as the military outside yelled and advanced, he remained unfazed.  
“Is he…?” was all Bob could manage, but Arin was happy to step in.  
“Either he is saving our fucking lives, or he is saving his own fucking life in between us and the death outside so yeah either way, time to duck out the fire exit maybe?” The raptor rambled, the adrenaline surging as he hauled Jack into his arms. Man, near death experiences really fuelled your hidden strength. Bob only nodded dumbly, stumbling past Arin to where the fire exit sign flickered dimly, only thirty feet or so from them. Arin backed up too, almost unnerved by how the wave five’s helmet appeared to be locked on him and moved slowly as he made his escape. As Arin slipped out the exit, Bob ushering them towards the DHCP patrol cars, he tried to ignore how inhuman the wave five appeared as it whipped around suddenly to stare at the soldiers before launching into a rending arc. The raptor swallowed, trying to ignore the frenzied yells and screams. He had always been hard of stomach, but this was testing that.

It took the first rays of sunlight hitting his face as he hauled Jack from the building to drag his mind from the carnage outside the front of the building. He had seen police intervention before, sure, but never the military. He had never understood his parent’s deep mistrust of the military until right now. Bob stumbled forward, almost embracing the corner of his patrol car that Wade had pulled up next to them in. Arin was intensely grateful that the fire exit led around the corner of the building, shielding them from the chaos that was happening directly out front- he knew it was protocol that the DHCP liaison with the military in situations such as this, but this entire event was far from any protocol in existence. Mark too rolled his car quietly beside Wade’s, headlights dimmed and sirens off. He stepped out briskly.

“We can get out the lot by the HGV exit, it’s just round the staff parking and th-” Arin swallowed nervously as Mark’s gaze fell on Jack. “Is… is he?” Bob shook his head frantically but as he had apparently lost the ability to speak Arin stepped in.  
“No! No, he’s just knocked out. I think.” Arin responded sheepishly. He shook his raptor traits away, crouching low as he checked the irishman’s pulse. Yeah, definitely just knocked out. He watched Mark breathe a sigh of relief.  
“He’s already seen the medic once this morning, I don’t think he’d wanna see them again. Jack is pretty anti doctor, he’s needed glasses for three years now and he still just squints instead.” Mark smiled softly to himself. The officer crouched low, checking for a pulse himself and then gently touching his forehead. “Plus, he’ll be pissed when he realises his flatcaps gone.” He added with a wry smile. Arin nodded, pondering it quietly.  
“I know a pretty good medic, I mean she isn’t qualified technically, but she’s a bird doctor vet person and that’s close enough for us. It’s a five minute drive from here.” The raptor mused aloud. It was early, but he knew Holly would want to help out. He also knew Ross would be a grumpy tired grumbly bastard but hey, he’d buy the guy a donut or something.  
“It’ll be three minutes with my sirens on. Or, maybe five and we don't alert half the neighbourhood.” Mark grinned, still visibly shaken but Arin was relieved he was calming down now it was clear his partner wasn’t imminently going to die. Arin moved to lift Jack but Mark was already way ahead of him, lifting the man and placing him in the back of his patrol car with relative ease. Damn, dude works out. Perks of the DHCP training, Arin guessed. “Wade, you guys good to cover us?” Wade nodded, saluting with a smile, as him and Bob strapped in and rolled quietly through the staff parking lot and out the back.  
“So, where we headed?”

The drive to Holly and Ross’s apartment was quiet. The raptor distracted himself by texting ahead to Holly and also to Suzy, but then he had nothing to do. Arin couldn’t help but notice how Mark gripped the steering wheel tightly, or how he seemed to glower at nothingness, but he lacked the tentative, caring tone of voice that seemingly everyone else had. Even Barry could muster a sensitive side as a fucking grizzly bear, but sitting here in the front of a patrol car with an unconscious guy and his obviously stressed partner, he couldn’t even think of anything to say. He swallowed thickly. He might as well try.  
“So… rough night?” 

Mark scoffed loudly, not taking his eyes off the road. Alright, so maybe not trying at all may have sat a little better. Regardless, Mark sighed tersely and replied. Luckily, it seemed he understand what Arin was trying to get at. Thank fuck.  
“I’m sick of it man, the DHCP is buuuuullshit! We’re just the guys the higher ups send in first to get mauled while the guns arrive. Seriously, we’re just a distraction! And we throw ourselves into it too- Jack just fucking goes for it and we get shot at and stabbed and thrown across fucking Walmart’s and I just don’t know why, you know? It’s just, gaaaah.” Arin nodded quietly. When he was growing up, even he didn’t respect the DHCP. In hindsight, he knew that the identification system wasn’t something the officers themselves put into effect- it was all procedure, but it still caused mockery and uproar amongst the more closed hybrid communities. Even now he felt edgy being around an officer, Mark’s triple p glinting at him under every passing streetlight. He shook the feeling off as Mark continued, sighing as his tone quietened considerably.  
“I was gonna be in the military. Bob, Wade and I- the three musketeers. That was us! I always loved nature, you know? Me and my older brother always used to go exploring and I always felt so connected to all the animals. I mean, they never felt connected to me…” He stopped to chuckle softly. “But I always loved it. I went to school with Wade, and decided from there we were gonna be policemen.” Mark grinned, shrugging at Arin as the raptor hybrid nodded intently. “I dunno why. I’d say it’s cos we wanted to help people but it was mostly because cars and guns at the time. We signed up when we left school, met Bob through the academy and that was that. Inseparable, cos we were so badass!” Mark tapered off and Arin prompted him to continue.

“The academy found out Bob was a hybrid.” The officer said with a sigh, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as his eyes clouded. “They threw him out, and we weren’t going to hang around without him. That’s when we heard the military was recruiting. I was fascinated by hybrids, I’ll be honest- I wanted to sign up because it sounded so awesome, you know? Hunt the bad guys, save the good guys, pay was good, no downsides, they were considering hybrids at the time… so, I talked the others into applying.”  
“You didn’t get in?” Arin mused quietly, interrupting accidentally. Mark huffed with a slight grin, shrugging as he continued to focus on the road.  
“Oh no, have you seen me? I got in no problem.” The man turned to him with a smirk, winking once as Arin grinned in response. Mark was very easy to like. “But they wouldn’t let Wade him- they said he wasn’t strong enough but I reckon it was cos he was too intelligent a guy. We give him a lot of shit, but he saw through the bullshit propaganda as soon as we signed up. There was no chance he’d have followed what the military are doing now. Bob is a wave one hybrid so he wasn’t even considered. No way was I going to do it without them, three musketeers and all. So we headed home. Which way from here?” Arin glanced up, directing Mark down the road. He had been far more interested in the story than he had thought he would have been. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation?

“Then what?” Arin asked. “I mean, if you wanna keep going.” He added with a smile, rolling his shoulders tiredly. But Mark merely shrugged.  
“Sure. So we’re out of work, rents coming in, we’re sitting miserably at a bus stop in town. And who should come skipping by but Jackaboy? Dude’s the happiest fucker we’ve ever seen, asking for cash with his ridiculous accent. Turns out if you get stuck in the US as a hybrid, you ain’t going home.” The words rang uncomfortably true for Arin- Ross had had no intention of remaining in the US, but he was quickly barred by the government from leaving. The guy seemed alright with it- his parents would spend weeks at a time with them on this side of the world, though he always mused how it was dull living without the sunshine at Christmas. However, it had never occurred to Arin that some hybrids didn’t have that luxury. What if Ross’s family couldn’t afford to come over every so often? The thought made Arin incredibly angry, though he couldn’t place why. Mark noticed his change in demeanour, quirking an eyebrow with worry, but Arin shook him off.  
“So yeah, this idiot nearly gets himself killed by some nasty hybrid hater types. We step in, push comes to shove, and we grab Jack and run. Guy hasn’t got anywhere to stay, he can’t get home to Ireland, and he is still a loud smiley asshole. We get him to move in with us, and that’s when Bob hears about the upcoming new project to stop anti-hybrid attacks- the Department of Hybrid Control and Protection. I mean, we were already perfect for it, what with us picking Jack off the streets. That’s how we got this job.” Mark gestured to the car.

“But all we do is either get shit for doing our job, or get shit on while doing our job. I mean, a wave five fucking hybrid. We can’t handle that. We knew we couldn’t! So they fucking lie, say it’s ‘just a fast bat hybrid’. There we were, fucking pulling into a car park with god knows what in the building. And then me and Wade get told we can’t even go in! We get ordered to sit outside while my two best mates just sort of shrug it off and head inside. Look what fucking happened! They support hybrids my butt, they just want people to throw themselves at bigger hybrids while the military arrives. I hope that fucking wave five slaughters them.” Mark seemed to stumble into silence as he hissed quietly, now far more invested in the road. His dark outburst had silenced Arin, and it worried the raptor hybrid that he entirely agreed with Mark. They were going to kill three innocent hybrids just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He glanced at the officer. Whatever Arin felt for helping Mark get that off his chest was instantly snuffed by the words themselves. It seemed no hybrid could catch a break. He was suddenly incredibly grateful his parents had warned him away from official hybrid branches. Arin had nothing to add, so instead they just sat in silence, Arin occasionally directing Mark. They were nearly there anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Ross was a heavy sleeper. He always had been. He had always blamed it on the fact that he was part dog, and hey, dogs liked to nap, but in reality he was lazy and he loved it. However, when he was being shaken awake by his lovely soulmate, the downside to loving sleep reared its head.  
“Mmmmfrahhhhhhhhgrah whut?” was all he managed, shaking Holly off and curling deeper into his duvet cocoon. This wasn’t the first time Holly had to do this and it wouldn’t be the last. She grabbed the corner of the duvet and pulled as hard as she could.  
“GruuuuhhAWWHHH IT’S COLD.” Ross snapped, scrabbling for the duvet but Holly was already cackling, holding it out of his reach. He griped miserably as she spoke.  
“Get up. Arin needs us.” That made Ross quirk an eyebrow of interest. Holly continued. “They were out doing their vigilante deal.” Ah. Ross shook himself awake, grumbling quietly at the time on his alarm clock. He had always envied Arin, Barry and Suzy creeping around the streets at night, snooping in on the DHCP’s failings and dropping in like Batman to save the day. However, he knew Holly disapproved and so he held his tongue. He knew it was dangerous- at the end of the day, it wasn’t him who had to patch up any cuts or breaks. He wondered if Holly even knew what they were expecting. Regardless, Arin was one of their closest friends, and he and Holly would both do whatever they could to help. He just wished he didn’t have to do it so goddamn early.  
“Whappened?” Ross didn’t fear the worst, he was an optimistic guy, so he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it and he lazily peeled off his comfy pyjamas and slipped into some jeans.

“Not sure. All I know is these morons decided to help the DHCP take down a wave five.” Ross froze, turning to glance worriedly at his partner. A wave five? They were monsters- terrifying powerhouses of bizarre skills and mutations. They went without identification. He knew it was mostly due to the way they presented themselves- the DHCP couldn’t exactly politely ask them to identify. The only way you would know if you had found one was because they were utterly destroying you.  
“A wave five? Are they alright?” Ross mused quietly, but Holly merely nodded as she dipped out the bedroom. Alright, Holly’s the boss. He shook away the sleep on his mind and stretched. Time for Doctor Holly and Nurse Ross to get to work! Not that he would ever tell Holly he already had a theme song for them, and couldn’t stop drawing himself in a nurse outfit. Eh. Now wasn’t the time.

Holly was used to playing doctor for her friends, a little too used to it in her opinion. Not that it wasn’t causing her to excel in her studies, or allowing her to become one of the cities specialised hybrid doctors (she refused to call herself a hybrid vet as the government insists she does), but it was too much to hope your friends would stop trying to get themselves killed. Still, she had a system. She’d examine, treat, aid. Only after would she yell incredibly loudly about how stupid everyone else was. So is her way. As the door knocked hastily, she readied herself. Ross saluted quietly from the corner of the lounge and she knew they were ready. She unlocked the door.

“What’ve we got?” She asked, ushering the people indoors. It was two officers, people she wouldn’t usually be treating, but they were followed by Arin and so they were friends of hers. Ari rattled off the details as the ultimately more conscious man carried his colleague in with ease.  
“Jack, badger hybrid, got thrown by a wave five. Just need him checked over.” Ross felt himself sigh quietly with relief, though he instantly felt bad. It was true- this happened fairly often, and had been everything from Barry snapped a claw off his paw to the aftermath of someone trying to gut Arin, and the fact that it wasn’t Arin, Barry and Suzy made him feel guiltily better. It’d be the first time he’d ever allowed a DHCP officer into his apartment though, and Ross hoped it would be the last. They weren’t your typical officers, that’s for sure, but he couldn’t help a slight edginess at the two people in his home, even if one was unconscious. He glanced at the man on the couch. He looked younger than Ross, his DHCP uniform shredded but as far as Ross could tell from the doorway of the room not blood soaked anywhere. His hair was dyed a bizarre shade of green, but that was hardly a relevant observation. The other man placed him on the couch at Holly’s instruction, and Ross found his eyes helplessly drawn to the officer’s triple p, snapped to his belt. The man was tall, face grim and clearly far stronger than Ross was. Still, protocol was protocol.  
“I need your gun mate. We, uh, we don’t like them about when Holly is working.” He swallowed nervously. They had never planned on treating an official, but Ross didn’t need the experience to decide that guns in his home were a no go. The officer tensed, but with a quick glance at Arin he nodded.  
“Of course, take it. Just make sure Jack’s alright. Can’t have the Mark Jack wombocombo without him, eh?” Mark unclipped his gun, cracking the safety over the barrel, before handing it to Ross. That had been far less painful than he had thought it would’ve been, and Ross felt himself relax as he set the gun in the hall, away from the action.

“He’s going to be so pissed I lost his flatcap.” Mark mused to himself. Before he knew it he was rambling. “We’ve spent all night on patrol and he’s already been sliced once tonight and we still have another day of our shift to cover and this shit happens and I swear I cannot deal with-” Holly had shot him a worried glance but Arin had already steered the officer into an armchair. The officer stopped, running an arm through his sweaty blue hair. Mark’s gaze rested slowly on Jack as Holly continued to study him, flickering a torch into his eyes. They were receptive, if a little slow.  
“This guy’s eyes are insanely blue. He looks a little pale though.” That earned a chuckle from Mark.  
“Ain’t no one got eyes like Jackyboy. He’s always pale, though, don’t worry about that. Perks of being Irish.” He added drolly. “Guy is like a ghost next to the rest of us.” Holly smiled and nodded. There was a tone to his voice that Holly recognised all too well.

“Are you two…?” She asked casually, tentatively testing Jack’s limbs for breakages. Thankfully, his hybrid side seemed to have protected him from his sudden meeting with the ground. Mark spluttered slightly, before eyeing her carefully.  
“Uh, is that an issue?” He asked quietly, bristling slightly. Holly went to respond but Arin had already stepped in.  
“I love Suzy, Holly loves Ross, you can love whoever you want mate. It’s all the same, right Hols? Love is love.” Holly affirmed it with a slight ‘mmhm’ and Mark smiled, visibly relaxing. It was a stupid thing to be concerned about- Mark had received far worse reactions over the fact Jack was a hybrid, but still it was better to be careful, especially when Jack needed the help of these people.  
“Then yeah, maybe. We’ve not really spoken about it.” Holly nodded kindly, standing up. She was attuned to these things. Admittedly, she had originally been worried that Arin had brought her a dead guy when she first opened the door, but it was all looking good.

“So, he’s not broken anything. He’s still pretty out of it, I’d guess that’s because he landed on his head. It’ll hurt when he wakes up- he needs some ice and some aspirin. I know you’ll want to stay here, so I can run down to the shop and get some.” Mark nodded with a smile, relaxing slightly in his chair. Arin saluted. If Suzy had hit her head he wouldn’t leave her side for a second.  
“Don’t go to Walmart.” Arin deadpanned, and Holly smiled wryly in return. Walmart was a place they’d be avoiding in the future, especially when the news of a fire fight breaks.  
“Noted. Ross, get your shoes on. Walkies!”  
“I know you’re being mean to me but I’d love a walk right now.” Ross mused, slinking out the lounge and into the hall. Holly stood up to leave.  
“Thank you. Honestly, thank you so much. We owe you.” Mark added, glancing away. Holly nodded, a genuine smile on her face that Mark mirrored. Arin guessed it had been the four of them for so long, they had forgotten what it was like to meet new people, and at that, other hybrids who weren’t all about murder and theft. Well, they were part of the pack now, whether they liked it or not. Arin patted his back lightly as Holly and Ross left. He’d never made so many mates in such a short amount of time. At least he was doing something right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely gay guy, can you tell? <3


	15. Chapter 15

Ross shuddered quietly, yawning into the warm morning air. At least it was sunny outside. It was the only weather he’d be happy to be dragged out of bed to walk in. That’s what you get from an Australian upbringing- nothing beats the sun, whether it be burning or just beating down lazily. It reminded him of home, or at least home before he met Holly. Now home was wherever she was. He slid his hand into hers as they continued to walk down the quiet roads. She smiled in response, leaning closer to him. She sighed gently and Ross frowned in response.  
“Want to talk about it?” He asked softly, unable to hold back another yawn. Never was a morning person, and if he had a say in it, he never would be. Holly wasn’t one to complain but Ross was happy to listen whenever she did share.  
“Being a hybrid sucks.” She eventually deliberated. That made Ross frown even more. Sure, it wasn’t ideal in some situations- hell, he might never be allowed to see Australia again, and he gets scrutinised at doctors and looked down upon by a few groups of anti-hybrids, but he’d never really resented it. He could run fast, smell and hear far more than humans could, plus he was always in peak condition. That and he could eat four taco bells without feeling sick. To Ross, and he had assumed to Holly too, it was just one of those things. Some people are born gay, some people are born challenged, and some people are born hybrid. It’s what you did with it that counted!  
“It doesn’t suck! You’ve always wanted to get in on the action, haven’t you? I mean, Arin and Barry aren’t the best examples of living a super safe hybrid life, but it’s what you do with it that counts! I mean, before I was a hybrid, I once set my dad’s kitchen on fire with a toaster. Nowadays, I can smell that a mile away!” He also knew he could’ve heard the fire alarm but hey he wasn’t perfect. Holly only shrugged, pondering something.

“Do you miss Australia?” She asked suddenly, pulling Ross to a steady stop as she looked at him carefully. He suddenly felt incredibly under pressure, but shook off the feeling quickly. He was always open with Holly, and if she wanted to know, he’d answer properly.  
“I did, at first. When they first said I couldn’t go back, I felt trapped, you know? My parents didn’t know what to do, hell, I didn’t know what to do. I had only some of my belongings, my money wouldn’t last forever, it looked bad. I missed the sun and the sea and the freedom you have in Australia, that vastness. But, hey, I had Arin.” He grinned as he remembered, not making eye contact, but speaking truthfully. Holly listened quietly. She’d asked him this before, but he seemed to understand that she needed to know more right now.

“He felt bad, cos I was here to see him originally, you know? The hybrid shit seemed like a great way to take a bit of extra money on, and as Arin and Barry were into it cos of their families, I just tagged. And then, the hybrids break and I can’t go home. I just kept working in the US, my parents brought over my stuff and I was pretty miserable. And then, well, then I met a girl.” He seemed entirely unaffected by the story- having recited it to her so many times he felt almost detached to the person in it. At the last sentence though he swelled, grasping Holly into a hug.  
“And she was smart and creative and stupidly amazing and I realised that I don’t need Australia to be happy. Who needs sun when you got a Holly?” Holly fell into him, holding him tight. He was speaking the truth- America was completely alien until he met Holly. Even now he finds himself slipping out of his old accent, enjoying the varied weather and the ridiculous amount of fried food. Home is where the Holly is, he smiled to himself.  
“What if you’d never met me? And you were entirely on your own in a country you didn’t know?” Holly asked suddenly, pulling away softly and leading Ross back into a slow walk. He suddenly realised why she’d asked.  
“Ah. You’re wondering about Jack?” He questioned quietly. He’d never really pondered it, but in hindsight, he would have had no clue what to do, and even now he had no clue what he would do if that had been the case. It made him incredibly uncomfortable as Holly continued.  
“Mark said he was Irish, he can’t get home, what are the chances he could get a job and still see his family? Everyone was so resistant about hiring hybrids, especially ones that aren’t from here. And he’s not the only one! How many hybrids are stuck here with no money and nowhere to stay? Almost justifies all the ones who steal, who don’t trust humans. That’s kind of why I think being a hybrid sucks, babe. It really does.” Ross understood now- it was typical Holly to think about everyone else as well. Ross could only relate with his own experience. She continued to ponder quietly. “Also, we’re being followed.”

That drew Ross from his thoughts instantly. He didn’t react- he knew better to, and instead yawned tiredly and stretched his arms around Holly’s shoulders as he glanced backwards. His eyes fell on a black sedan, tinted windows to boot, driving slowly down the road. He hadn’t noticed it, too enveloped in Holly’s talk, but looking at it now it was potentially the most suspicious, menacing thing he’d ever seen. Barry had always preached hybrid safety, about underground cults of fighters and medical madmen who ‘enjoy’ the company of hybrids. That said, he was only a wave one. Had he pissed off some anti-hybrid regime? It wouldn’t be the first time, but it would be the first time one had got a sketchy looking car to follow him and his girlfriend down a quiet road. His body instantly filled with both adrenaline and fear, and he had to actively stop his hybrid genes from breaking out. Goddamn natural instincts.  
“If we take a left up here we can get onto the park, pedestrian only, and then sprint back to the flat by cutting acro-” Ross began rambling but Holly had already interrupted.  
“Or, we could politely ask what they want, as they’re getting out the car and coming over.” Ah, balls.

This was not Ross’ day. They were under no official branch Ross could tell- three tall men, not particularly smartly dressed or well groomed. Ross had been expecting suave FBI agents, pressed tuxedos and expressionless faces. If they had looked like FBI agents, Ross might’ve felt just a bit better, but three grim looking guys in jeans and various coloured shirts striding across the road with ID hanging loosely from their clothes and a pistol hanging loosely from their belts put Ross entirely on edge. Holly, however, was having none of it.  
“Can we help you?” She asked, almost politely as she turned to them. One smiled grimly, stopping mere metres from the pair. Ross found himself snarling, his upper lip curling defensively as they approached. The centre man, the driver, flashed his ID too fast to be seen before scrutinising the pair.  
“Are you Holly, yeah? And Ross the wonder dog?” He gestured to them roughly. The man’s tone was not what Ross was expecting either. Not well spoken, nor particularly menacing- just typical, almost bored drawl. Holly didn’t respond, but judging by her silence and Ross’ low, threatening growl, the answer was fairly obvious. “Well, I’ll take that as a solid yes. Okay so how about this, you get in the car, milady, and I won’t put a bullet in either of your heads?” Ross had had no clue what to expect, but something along those lines was what he feared the most, and also exactly what he wasn’t going to stand for. He immediately snapped forward, his dog genes powering him forward as he defensively stepped past Holly. There are few hybrids more protective than a dog.

His physical genes were far from impressive, twisted golden hackles; short, blunt claws bursting from each finger; floppy golden ears. What he was relying on though was his teeth, row upon row with a powerful jaw to boot, encased in his golden snout. He growled, lashing forward to do the only thing he could think of- bite this guy where it hurts, really fucking hard. The man yelped as the seething hybrid’s teeth sunk into the man’s fleshy arm, warm blood immediately spilling into Ross’s mouth. He tried not to gag at the taste, twisting back to bite again. It was a shock tactic, but it had worked- the man had recoiled, hands far from his gun, almost flailing at his wound. However, he had not thought it through. The second man, also slightly bored and almost amused by Ross’ tiny snappy outburst, drew his pistol with a hand all too professional and still, and trained it delicately on the dog hybrid’s chest. He clearly didn’t think he was getting paid enough for this shit. Ross froze instantly, curling his upper lip as he continued the snarl. The first man yowled in anger, grasping Ross’ neck suddenly and pushing him to the ground. Ross landed hard, but that did not even slightly faze him.  
“Stupid fucking hybrids.” The man snapped bitterly, spitting with a snarl onto Ross’ jeans. “What is the point in these wave one shits?!” The hybrid barked again, infuriated, reaching to power into the man’s chest and tear the pistol from his belt. Then he could roll forwards, whip around, and shoot-  
“Stop it. Ross, stop it. Everyone fucking stop.” Holly was clear, almost worryingly calm. Ross glanced up, out of his haze, as he realised the situation he was in. He couldn’t fucking shoot anyone. He wouldn’t even know how. And judging by how tense the second man’s finger was on the trigger, he wouldn’t have even got close to working it out before he’d hit the ground.

“Who are you exactly?” Holly questioned, kneeling quickly beside Ross. The hybrid pushed her away, begging her silently to go, to run, to at least hide behind him so when they refused he could cover her. The second man stepped forward, all too lax as his colleague sullenly strode to the car, arm hugged protectively against his chest.  
“We’re a business. We aren’t gonna hurt you, not even slightly. You do what we want, we’ll let ya go. Hell, we’ll drive you home with some money and some free pizza after, whatever you want. You just gotta help us help you.” To Ross, the speech sounded rehearsed. He clambered to his feet, refusing Holly’s help, and narrowed his eyes at the second man. If he could distract them for a second, Holly could bail, a-  
“And what is it you need help with?” Holly cut through Ross’ trail of thought, and it near terrified him how calm she was. He whipped around to look at her and she had her arms crossed, eyes not even looking at the pistols pointed at her. Instead, she stared coldly at the man who at any point could plant a bullet in her chest.  
“A client has asked us for to find a certain hybrid for him. One most people don’t even know exists. The last wave six.” 

Wave six? Never heard of it. Though judging by the wave fives he had seen, if such a wave existed, he was fairly sure he would’ve heard about it by now. Holly mirrored his intrigue and scepticism.  
“A wave six?” She pondered aloud. “Wouldn’t we have been warned of one of them by now? I’d assume they’d be incredibly mentally deranged, massacring and the like?” Holly asked. Ross was almost unnerved by how calmly the conversation was going. The second man nodded, going so far as to sheath his pistol. The third man, however, kept his expertly still. Ross swallowed nervously.  
“Information on it is limited. We believe it is far more coherent than that. We have never seen it, or at least not knowingly, until someone got in touch with us who knew about it. Said to look for little sparkles, tiny bits of energy it drops constantly. And we found a lot of them over at your little clubs studio place.” Sparkles? Wait, what? It had been in the space? Ross scoffed loudly, gruffly responding.  
“I think we’d have noticed if a crazy fucking hybrid broke in and started thrashing about, don’t you think?” He snapped. The man merely shrugged.  
“We think it can take on the forms of others, as well as influence others thoughts. You might not have even known you’d seen it. I’m sorry this is happening to you, but please. You need to come with us.” Ross laughed sourly at the man’s words. He knew his pack fantastically well, if anything was wrong with any of them he’d have noticed. Even if he had been particularly blind that day there was no way Holly would miss a change in character. But glancing at Holly for confirmation only made him nor nervous.  
“Barry.” Holly murmured quietly. “Where the fuck is Barry, Ross?” She turned to him and Ross could only swallow thickly. “What if it got him? What if it fucking got Barry, Ross?” Oh fuck. They hadn’t heard from him all morning, he sends coordinates for the space… was he acting weird last night? Ross struggled to recall, he had done a lot of dancing and that always distracted him.

“Look.” The second man sighed, drawing his pistol again. “Get in the car, Holly. Wonderdog here will get a number. Find out who the wave six, and call us. We’ll take it from there, even try to find your friend here, on the house. We’ll drop her home. Or, break in to our building and try to rescue her. We’re part of the big glass building off the wharf, number 41. If you do the second option, please bring everyone, got it? We’ll do the legwork ourselves from there.” The man added with a slight chuckle. Okay, so now was the time. Ross needed a distraction- maybe he could bark, or just get the gun pointing in the other direction, then he co-

Holly was already stepping across the road to the car.

Oh no. No! How could she believe him?!  
“Holly, don’t! We don’t even know who these guys are!” He begged, going to follow her but he was shoved backwards. No. This couldn’t be happening. He struggled again, headbutting the man, but he merely straightened, grasping the dog hybrid by the neck and holding him back against the wall.  
“Ross, stop it.” Holly quietly spoke, hovering next to the car. “If something is wrong with Barry, if somethings happened to him, am I just gonna stay there on the pavement? If they’re telling the truth, if there is a wave six, and it’s involved with us, people could get hurt. I am not staying around here if there’s even a slight chance that could happen.” She explained, voice shaking only slightly. Holly didn’t even look back. “And for the love of fucking god Ross O’Donovan, don’t you dare put the grumps in danger by breaking into a fucking building. Save Barry, save the world.”

The second man chuckled, dropping Ross roughly to the floor. Never had the hybrid felt so broken, so violated. How dare they? How dare they?! The man merely sighed, flicking a small card in front of Ross. It hit the pavement, mobile number up, but Ross didn’t read it. He merely held back a tear as he picked it up and placed it shakily into his jeans pocket with a slight inhuman snarl. He didn’t even have to recede his genes- they fell away like snow.  
“Mate.” He glanced up sourly, eyes narrowing at the man leering over him. “We aren’t gonna hurt her. We just need your help, alright? This hybrid has killed people, ruined lives. Help us catch it, and everything will be okay. Call us.”

Ross waited until the sedan had rolled away and turned the corner before he let tears fall. He wiped them away angrily before grasping his phone. Fuck what Holly said. She was getting rescued whether she likes it or not.


	16. Chapter 16

It had become all too obvious that the crazy ninja guy had taken his phone. Barry grumbled aloud, rubbing his eyes blearily. It was insane how detached, how lost he felt in his apartment without it. He didn’t know why it had been stolen, but going by the man’s fascination with his brother, Barry couldn’t help but fear the worst. It had been enough for him to miserably get out of bed, hours earlier than he was planning, and trudge back to the space. He just needed to call his brother, even just to leave a voicemail, then maybe the tightness in his chest and the twist in his stomach would subside. The streets weren’t bare, but they were quiet- not quiet enough however, and Barry could tell something had happened. If it had just been emergency vehicles, Barry wouldn’t have thought anything of it. But the occasional news van and the sheer amount of helicopters made him far more wary. Seems like it had been a rough night for most of the city.

Closer to the space, however, it was far less active. In fact, the whole studio was quiet. Wasn’t Arin, Suzy and Dan supposed to be here? He let himself in, flicking on the lights.  
“How long have you been playing that?” was all Barry could muster. Dan was sat on the sofa, pretty much exactly where he had been when Barry left, with a blanket wrapped deathly tight around his shoulders. His eyes weren’t even drooping, and they didn’t leave the screen as he continued to button mash.  
“Four hours, I think.” He replied, not even acknowledging Barry as Mac ducked and dived. Barry burst into laughter and that roused the human, as he too grinned madly.  
“Who plays Punch Out for four hours?” Barry mustered through his laughter, tossing his jacket onto the coat stand and vaulting the couch to sit beside him.  
“Oh, no, I’ve been trying to beat Flamenco for four hours. I’ve been playing Punch Out all night.” That only made Barry laugh harder. He was pretty sure there were ten year olds that managed to beat Flamenco in under four hours, let alone a middle aged guy.  
“Go to bed you moron.” The hybrid mused with a grin, relaxing back on the couch. It felt much better to be back with someone. Man, he was pushing all the grizzly stereotypes tonight.  
“I can’t. Arin asked me to hold fort, it’s the least I can do for you guys.” Hold fort? Wait. Barry rolled his neck, looking around the space. Arin and Suzy were either the quietest people in the world, or they were the only two here. He wasn’t one to worry, but all the commotion this morning did make him feel slightly uncomfortable.  
“Where’d they go?” He mused, but Dan only shrugged.  
“Didn’t say. I mean, I figured they’d be back by now, but I don’t know. They might’ve just headed home.” There was no way Suzy would have let Dan stay by himself; not just because of the trust issue, but purely because they just didn’t know him yet. It was common sense.

“They were kind of worried after your weird texting habits but good to see you aren’t being murdered or abducted mate.” Dan added with a wry smile. All it did though was put Barry entirely on edge. So his phone had been taken. Ah, that was not what he wanted to find out.  
“I got mugged and someone took my phone. The last text I sent was ab… in the group chat.” Dan paused the game instantly, for the first time looking at Barry. The bear hybrid grinned nervously, but that didn’t help hide his very obvious black eye.  
“Holy fuck! We have ice, I’ll get ice.” Dan scrambled backwards, getting trapped in his blanket temporarily before he escaped and headed to the kitchen. “Who the fuck mugs a bear hybrid?!” He added, fumbling in the freezer. Barry lay back. He had entirely forgotten he’d got punched in the face, thought in some ways he was grateful. It could’ve been far worse.  
“He was a right lunatic. He knew my brother I think, all dressed in black. Pretty sure I’d have got worse than a black eye if the DHCP hadn’t showed up.” The events of the morning had not really sunk in yet. Wait. “Hang on, weird texting habits? What do you mean?” He took the ice from Dan, placing it gingerly on his cheek and eye. The pain hadn’t really registered, but whatever it was, it felt far better with a wad of ice on it. Dan only shrugged as he cocooned himself in the blanket again.  
“String of numbers. Holly thinks they were coordinates for the space.” Ah shit. So the lunatic had tracked his texts, and knew where they worked. It didn’t even make Barry scared, oh no. Now he was just pissed.

“Yeah, that wasn’t me. Gah, if that fucker shows his face here I’m biting it.” Barry added sourly but Dan grinned, stretching.  
“He wouldn’t dare, I’m here! I’m ripped.” Despite being insanely ripped, Barry did note that Dan jumped incredibly high as someone knocked at the door. Both grumps froze. It was unlike the grumps to expect visitors at any hour, let alone in the morning.  
“Could be Arin and Suzy?” Dan found himself whispering, as he eyed the front door suspiciously.  
“We use keys, we always use keys. Keeps us safe. If someone doesn’t have keys, they call ahead.” Barry rambled, finding himself slinking into the couch. When he said he was going to bite the guys face, he’d have liked at least a day to prepare himself. It was just unfair to call a rematch this soon.  
“They can’t call ahead, you don’t have a phone.” Dan pointed out, vaulting the couch. “Worst case scenario, we get to beat the shit out of your mugger!” He wandered to the door, turned the handle with a slight shake to his hand, and opened the door. Barry blinked. That was not his mugger.

Dan had been joking about being ripped, but this guy? He was definitely ripped. Barry guessed he was pushing seven feet tall, slightly dirtied tank top pulled taught against his muscles, each one pulsing visibly with the man’s heartbeat. He had muscles Barry couldn’t even name, all limbs swollen and solid, almost grotesquely so. He wore jeans, slightly torn, hanging over the guys trainers, but Barry barely noted that. He was entirely distracted and unnerved by two things- the guy wore a solid black motorbike helmet, one so shaded it hid his entire face, and also he had no items on him beside a Walmart bag, slightly torn and bloody, rammed full of various types of pretzels. What unnerved Barry the most however was Dan’s complete change in demeanour.

“Can… can we he…” But Dan didn’t get that far. The man had moved, so fast Barry almost missed it, and grasped Dan tightly around the shoulders. Barry had already burst forward to help, aiming to tear the strange man off his new friend, but he halted awkwardly when realised that this was what the guy thought hugs were. Dan stepped back, pulling away with some difficulty, seemingly unnerved too. Today was just getting weirder and weirder.  
“Really? You don’t recognise your big brother, Leigh?” The man’s accent was entirely generic- Barry couldn’t place it. It was just American; no inflections, no stresses. Just words. However, Barry remained on edge as he noted Dan stumble backwards slightly again. Who was this guy? Was… was Leigh Dan’s real name? Dan didn’t respond, so the man just sighed.  
“We need to talk, Leigh. Things have happened. I… bought you some pretzels.” The man tried again, this time slower. Barry had no clue why this guy thought this was a good reunion tactic. He had assumed from the way Dan spoke about him, his brother was far less... menacing? That wasn’t the word that fit but it was all he could think of to explain this guy.  
“It’s… Dan now,” was all Dan could muster. Barry couldn’t shake the sense of unease as he moved next to his friend. Dan was continuing to stare at the helmet, almost warily so.  
“Is this your brother?” Barry clarified. This was entirely not who he was expecting. The hybrid had instantly smelt the blood on the man when he stepped into the space, a covering of sweat and grime that made him frown in disgust. There was something else happening here, but Barry sighed as he realised there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to trust Dan. Barry’s question, however, snapped Dan from his daze. He stretched lazily, but Barry noted the thick swallow that followed, almost nervously.  
“Yeah, yeah. This is him. Can you watch the space while I’m out?” Dan asked, not making eye contact. He took the pretzels from the bag, handing them to Barry. The hybrid took them dumbly, balancing them in his other hand while trying not to drop his ice. What was even happening? Regardless, Barry nodded.

“Be careful, alright? Somethings happened up the freeway I think. Uh, hang on. I’ll give you my address. If there’s no one in the space, I’ll be down there.” Barry dipped back to the kitchen, swapping the pretzels for a pen and paper as he scrawled his address. Dan smiled slightly as Barry handed it over. He glanced at the other man, a little warily.  
“You’re alright, yeah? You seem a little off.” Barry added quietly. That seemed to shake Dan from his stupor.  
“Yeah! I mean, evil helmet, bloodied shopping bags, just don’t know what he’s been up to. He’s got some explaining to do, that’s for sure. Ain’t that right Alex?” The man chuckled, nodding.  
“Been a long night. Let’s grab lunch, my treat, alright?” Dan grinned, raising a hand in farewell to Barry as the two wandered across the parking lot.

The hybrid waited for a few seconds after the two had disappeared into the streets before slowly closing the door. Something struck Barry as odd, but he couldn’t place it. He hummed to himself, dipping back to the kitchen to get stuck into the pretzels. What was it that was telling him something was wrong? Ah, he’d think it over. He sat back on the couch, carefully saving Dan’s game before flicking on the television. Sure was lonely when you’re the only one in the space.


	17. Chapter 17

Holly inhaled sharply. It was a tactic to soothe her breathing, to make her calm and relaxed. It wasn’t fear, however, that she was feeling. The place she was in wasn’t so bad- it was too plain for her liking, but she couldn’t complain. It was a small studio flat, sparse of sentiment but equipped with the essentials. A television, small kitchenette, bathroom and bedroom down a hall. She knew if she looked in the fridge there’d be food, maybe a welcome basket and some cupcakes. It didn’t scare her as such. Even the man hovering beside the front door to the corridor outside, lazing slightly against the wall with one hand using his phone and the other flicking a pistol boredly in and out of its sheath, wasn’t particularly frightening. She had been treated courteously, frankly far better than she had expected from people who apparently made a living kidnapping. The only thing even remotely scary about this was not knowing what Ross was doing, if he was coping. She forced herself to slow her breathing, shutting her eyes as she tried to relax against the uncomfortable white couch. Oh no, it took way more than this to scare Holly Conrad. What she felt was seething rage.

It was not because she was essentially being used as ransom, or even worse, bait. It was also not because none of the guards in the building would even acknowledge her presence, so insignificant she was. Oh no. She was seething because she was very, very wary she had been lied to. She didn’t see much on the way up here, mind you. No one else in the building even seemed to notice the guns her ‘escorts’ carried. She had taken a mental note of everything she had seen- the seemingly grim silence of most of the hallways, the bored looking, equally casually dressed people that passed them occasionally, the sporadic person in scrubs dipping in and out of rooms. Nothing she saw was particularly incriminating, but it definitely put her on edge. The other rooms she had passed had appeared to be offices- a couple people tapping away on computers, an occasional small meeting room, everything to be expected of a business environment. It was the normalcy if the whole place that concerned her the most.

She leant forward, thinking it through. The fact that the man on the street had openly invited Ross to come to the building was something that stuck in her mind. A lot of the people here were armed- was that the plan all along? Take the human so they could pick off the hybrids? Then again, when he had threatened to put a bullet in their heads, she hadn’t believed him. They didn’t appear violent, but she could still gather they were not a tolerant, hybrid friendly community. Or were they? Her phone wasn’t responding to anything she tried, nor could she see anyone from the windows. She grumbled to herself. What was going on? She hadn’t realised how engrossed in her own thoughts she was, until the front door cracked open with a click and she found herself startled. Holly stood up instinctively, whipping around to stare down whomever had entered.

Okay, she hadn’t been expecting visitors but even if she had been, he wouldn’t have looked anything like this. She had never seen such a friendly looking guy. He was taller than her, shyly sticking his head around the door. His smile was near infectious, spreading across his dimples and his soft brown eyes as he quirked an eyebrow at her. His mop of black hair was topped with a light green cap that bounced awkwardly as he did. He stepped in, rubbing his scruffy black beard as he raised a hand in greeting to Holly. His black shirt was crumpled, mimicking his faded jeans- the only thing that seemed new on him was his ID strung loosely around his neck. However, to Holly, that all seemed entirely irrelevant as on his shoulder was perched a small green-cheeked parakeet.

“You have a parakeet oh my god he is such a sweetie!” The man grinned again, plucking the small bird from his shoulder as he entered the room. Holly closed the distance herself. She could ponder her predicament later- there was very little she loved more in the world than birds.  
“I thought you could use some company.” The man added, doffing his hat slightly to her. “I’m Jon.” Jon felt entirely out of place in this whole situation, but that could wait until after she had met the parakeet.  
“May I?” Holly asked tentatively, outstretching her fingers gently to the bird. Jon gently handed the parakeet over, letting it settle gently on her hand.  
“Sure! That’s why I brought him. This is Jacques.” The parakeet was small and quiet, but Holly could tell he was well looked after and incredibly docile. She stroked him gently, before hesitating.

“Do you work for the company, or...?” Holly mused, glancing up at Jon as she sat down gently with Jacques. The bird seemed slightly riled at his distance from Jon but he settled once Jon flopped lazily onto the couch too.  
“Oh! Oh that. Well, kind of. They’re helping me out, but I heard you liked birds, so I asked if I could come up here. Lee can be kind of scary,” He gestured to the man outside the door. “But he’s just doing as he is told. They really wanna catch that wave six, yknow?” His words did nothing to stop Holly’s nagging subconscious though, but she could tell he wasn’t lying- he just didn’t know any different. At least she had someone to talk to now, and with her social skills, she could find out exactly what she needed. Just got to stay focused.  
“Helping you out how?” Holly asked with a friendly smile; it had been an attempt to goad Jon into a friendly situation but the guy was already there. Holly would be lying if she didn’t take an instant like to the guy. The power of birds. Jon stood up in response, and with one sharp movement, flexed his wings from his back.

Staying focused was out the window by now. Holly couldn’t hide her sudden, giddy excitement. His wingspan was small for his stature, but impressive nonetheless. They were blue and grey, bright against his dark hair and adding an impressive (and much needed) splash of colour to the room. They stretched wide, springing free of the small slits in his shirt; huge wide feathers reaching elegantly into the room around him.  
“You’re a bird hybrid!” was all she could muster and Jon continued to beam in response. He nodded, flapping them once.  
“Opaline parakeet.” He stated proudly, before shrugging. “I’m no wave two eagle or falcon, but hey.” Holly frowned slightly.  
“But you’re clipped.” Holly had noticed it immediately. The undersides of Jon’s feathers had been cut away, not lovingly or professionally it seemed, leaving them jagged and sparse. He sighed, folding them as he joined her back on the couch.  
“We were told they’d grow back, surprise surprise, they never did. HR are trying to find out why, that’s why I have Jacques. See?” Holly gently tousled the parakeets wings spread, noting that he too was clipped, albeit far more properly. Holly nodded understandingly, coyly committing HR to memory. She felt bad manipulating a person to get information, but if he just lets slip, she wasn’t going to pass it up.  
“You want to fly?” Jon noticeably softened at her question, as she gently passed Jacques back to him. He allowed the bird to nibble slightly on his fingers. The hybrid nodded, his constant bubbly demeanour fading for a split second.  
“Yeah. I do.” He left it at that and she decided not to pry further. The need to fly was usually not so prominent in smaller, more domesticated birds, but clearly for a bird human hybrid, the instinct was strong. Holly lay back.  
“Wait. How did you know I liked birds?” She certainly hadn’t casually mentioned it on the way over, nor had she done anything that would indicate she did. What made her more suspicious is how Jon immediately faltered.  
“Echhhh….” He began. Well that wasn’t good. “It’s really not my place to say.” He managed eventually. Holly grinned wryly. She was not a negotiator to be trifled with.  
“I have a cockatiel called Paco, then my pigeons Lieutenant Birb, First Officer Feathers and Fancy Feet. I rescue them, so my house is literally a shrine to all my birds.” Jon was already grinning. “You help me out, I can introduce you! I’ll even ask Feathers not to bite your eyeball.” The end threat was met with a deep laugh from the hybrid, before he coughed slightly.  
“Alright, alright. I don’t want to get involved here, in case they throw me out before they fix my wings. But the only reason you’re here is because of your dad.” Holly did a double take.  
“They kidnapped me because of who my dad is?” She clarified. Suddenly the very little she knew about his job made her incredibly nervous. Who had he fallen out with? But Jon simply frowned at her, glancing over.

“Yeah? I mean, this is his company. Seemed the obvious choice, heh.” There was a pause as Holly blinked, swallowing thickly. Jon frowned further. “You don’t know where you are, do you?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when a medical professional tells you to rest after being hit by a bus, fucking do it. Take it from me. Cracked ribs are not fun.
> 
> In hindsight, don't get hit by a bus in the first place. Uploads will be back to normal now.

Barry hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep. To be fair, he couldn’t recall what was on the television when he sat down. It had been a long night and a longer morning, though he could tell by now it was mid-afternoon as the ice now lying on his sore snout was just a bag of water. He groggily opened one eye. It wasn’t unusual for him to essentially hibernate whenever he napped, and it was warm and cosy and relaxing, but seriously, waking up sucked. He yawned aloud, ending it with a grumble as he smacked his lips. Man, what a day. It was unusual for him to awake so abruptly from his naps. He sat up, albeit sluggishly, and peered over the couch. Ah. That explained it.

Ross was standing in the hollow doorway, hands trembling slightly with a steely, almost ghostly look in his eyes. The dog hybrid was out of breath, sucking air between his clenched teeth as he attempted to slow his heart rate. Barry was immediately on his feet, and Ross’ eyes followed him, almost accusingly. He had never seen the man so upset- Ross was a ball of sarcasm and terrible jokes. It was so unsettling to see him so… angry? Distraught? Barry could sense his thriving, wrestling emotions but he couldn’t place them. The only emotion Barry could feel right now though was fear, sheer gut wrenching fear that made him hesitant to even approach the man, lest he crumble.  
“Holly was taken.” He hadn’t even noticed Arin was there, but as the raptor spoke it seemed to shake the glaze from Barry’s brain. Arin was beside Ross, face so livid it made Barry instantly nervous, but with good reason. What the fuck was going on?  
“Taken…? Taken by who?” was all Barry could muster as he moved towards Ross, to help him, to hold him, to do something to stop one of his best friends simply dissolving where he stood. He couldn’t hide the hurt and confusion though as Ross stepped back, eyes narrowing. The broken man spoke hoarsely, and it only made Barry hurt more.  
“By some guys who think that a… a super fucking wave six has somehow taken over one of us… and… and they want us to find them.” Ross snapped. His trembling hands had been rage, not sadness, and that made Barry incredibly uneasy. Nothing made Ross mad- he had always been calm and apathetic. These ‘guys’ would regret messing with the grumps, Barry thought grimly, if a little proudly, to himself.  
Wait.  
“Taken over…?” Barry clarified, stepping back slightly from Ross. There was no need to push the guy until this was sorted. It dawned on Barry a little slowly, but he blamed his sleepy brain for that. “You think I’m mind controlled or some shit?” He clarified, swearing with no real malice. Seeing Arin’s and Ross’ indifference to his question made him uneasy. He was nearly entirely certain he was still Barry. He doubted it for a split second before he realised if he wasn’t still Barry, he would probably have been the first to notice.  
“The texts man. You text us coordinates and then you disappear?” Arin questioned, standing slightly in front of Ross with a gradual defensive hiss building in his words. Barry sighed- he was not about to be intimidated by his friends. Not when Holly needed them all much more now than ever.  
“I got mugged. See?” He gestured to his eye and cheek sorely. “Crazy fucker took my phone.” He mused afterwards, calming as he saw Arin relax slightly. It was Ross that spoke next, quietly.  
“So, I was right.” His tone was crumpled, defeated. Arin moved to help; trying to make any attempt to comfort the man, but he had already slunk to floor, hands grasping dumbly for his hair. “I knew they were lying. I knew there wasn’t a wave six. I knew-” Ross raised his voice, the anger starting to bubble. “I KNEW Barry was fine! I mean, it’s fucking Baz! Who the fuck is going to mind control a fucking grizzly bear?!” He seethed. Arin crouched slightly beside him, reaching out to comfort him but appearing to be just as lost as Ross. The bear hybrid huffed, hauling the shaking man onto the couch before sinking beside him.  
“What is going on?!” Barry groaned, rubbing his temples. At least his cheek had stopped hurting now a piercing headache was beginning to form.

“We need to find this hybrid. They’ll let Holly go when we work out who it is. If there even is one.” Ross deliberated quietly, his eyes bearing holes into the floor. Barry frowned as Arin paced tirelessly behind them.  
“Why do they think it’s one of us?” Barry asked softly, glancing over to Ross. The dog hybrid sighed.  
“Apparently, they leave behind some bullshit thing that they can track. And it’s here, here in the space.” That explained why Arin was stalking around the studio suspiciously. Barry could only see one explanation; that they were clearly fucking mental, but it was worth entertaining their theory for now.  
“It’s not you clearly. Arin…?” Barry trailed off all too deliberately as he eyes the raptor hybrid. He wasn’t suspicious as such, more curious. Regardless of his intent, Arin huffed aloud.  
“My favourite Pokémon is Scizor, m’allergic to chlorine, Sailor Moon fucking rocks my dick and I always play as girls because c’mon, I don’t wanna be staring at some guy’s ass all day.” Barry cracked a smile, but faltered as he realised Arin was gesturing at him.  
“Oh, uh, I like pygmy marmosets, horror games make me cry like a baby, and I officiated your wedding, bro.” There was a small pause until Arin nodded once, curtly. So that was that.  
“So… Suzy?” Ross mused aloud, slightly quietly as Arin shook his head adamantly.  
“Either it’s not Suzy, or this hybrid has a really hands on knowledge of my-” Barry hastily cut him off before he could finish it. The bear hybrid counted quietly around the space.  
“So it’s not us, Suzy, it can’t be Holly or Dan, so its bullshit right?”

“Wait. Where is Dan?” Arin asked, peering his head around the corner to the rest of the studio. The raptor pouted slightly. Some fort-holder he was, abandoning his post. Barry blinked tiredly, continuing to ponder.  
“He’s out with his brother.” Barry mused nonchalantly, not looking up. Was it possible someone had broken in and left the ‘bullshit thing’? Was it possible it had been done deliberately? Anti-hybrid demonstrators do a lot of crazy stuff, but he was fairly sure a wave six hybrid would not be first in line to lead an anti-hybrid rally.  
“Man, should’ve told me. I imagine him like Dan but smart and good looking.” Arin complained quietly, sitting down on the couch also. His humour was his way of coping, but it didn’t do much to settle Ross. Barry sighed aloud.  
“So… we’re going to invade a building, right?” Ross mumbled. Barry noticed him closing in on himself so the bear stretched out, grasping the smaller hybrids shoulder.  
“Not yet. Give us time. We’ll work it out. We just gotta think.” Even if Barry didn’t wholly believe it, it was hard to not be comforted by his indignation. “And I couldn’t even tell if he was good looking, he had a motorbike helmet on.” He added as an afterthought. Looking at Dan though, it wouldn’t surprise Barry if-

“He had what on?” Arin’s tone startled Barry from his thoughts. Eh?  
“Motorbike helmet. All black, guy was weird.” He recounted drolly.  
“Tall, muscly? Had pretzels?” Now that peaked his interest, but moreso peaked his worry. All that was the question now was exactly how Arin knew the guy, and Barry gathered that going by Arin’s reaction, it wasn’t going to be good news.  
“Well, yeah. Spot on. Who is he?” But Arin’s brain was already racing, putting together the pieces. Even Ross had looked up, frowning in confusion as Arin stood up all too quickly. 

“Oh shit oh shit. Dan’s brother is the wave six.”


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Dan had recognised Alex, he felt awful. Not because he had abandoned his brother in the depth of a crazy facility, nor because he had been oddly unnerved by him once he did realise who the stranger was. The sheer fact that he felt no relief from his brother’s appearance, nor any sort of warmth towards him, worried him no end. Alex seemed to either not notice or not address it; it was hard to tell with a fucking motorbike helmet constantly obstructing his face. Dan wasn’t even sure exactly what was underneath it, and seeing how Alex looked the last time Dan had seen him, maybe it was a good thing he didn’t seem to consider taking it off. He had no clue how Alex had found him, nor did he consider it for long as he realised who the stranger at the door was. All he’d wanted to do was get him as far away from the grumps as possible, and at least he had succeeded at that. Still, as he followed Alex through the urban jungle, it dawned on him that Alex had had no intention of grabbing lunch and catching up.

“But, you were shot.” Dan tried again, sinking his hands further into his pockets. Even the meandering sunlight did nothing to calm him. He made no eye contact with the sleepy city that was beginning to awake around him. Why did he feel so uneasy? Alex merely chuckled.  
“We’re wave six, Leigh! You think a bullet to the head can stop us?” His tone had changed entirely. Gone was the calculated obedience; the intelligent thoughtful quality had clearly abandoned him along with the inside of his skull. Dan shrugged, following Alex further into the darkened alleys snaking underneath the underpass.  
“Well, yeah. I did. Kind of why me and Brian thought you were fucking dead, bro.” Dan snapped, a little coldly. The mention of Brian’s name made the other hybrid visually freeze for a second.  
“That’s what you get for following Bri, eh?” Alex played it off casually, but his slightly darker intonation was unmissable. Dan had never heard Alex use ‘Bri’ before, and it sounded so alien in his brother’s voice.  
“I owe my life to Bri. I nearly died there, Alex.” Dan sighed. He hadn’t meant this conversation to get so heavy. Alex froze, whipping around. Dan found himself stepping back, before he stopped and gazed coldly at the helmet. Unnerving was an understatement.  
“I did die. I fucking died.” Alex snapped, shoving Dan forcefully. The younger hybrid hit the floor with a grunt, going to move but Alex’s boot pressed onto his chest. He could respond- there was any number of ways to get out of it, but he stayed still, quiet. Alex pressed harder, but Dan could barely feel it. He instead watched in fear as Alex slipped the helmet from his head.

Dan hadn’t known what to expect- at this point if there had been no head at all and Alex was talking with the power of mime Dan wouldn’t have been fazed. However, it was instantly clear why Alex would wear the helmet in the more populated parts of the city. What had used to be human- chiselled jaw and soft, blonde hair was now a mass of overlapping chitin. It clung to his neck and his new head, a grossly fascinating mass of shiny green insect. It was the head of a mantis, two long antennae twitching as his bulbous eyes did, darting and swivelling to fix Dan with the most unsettling gaze he had ever been subjected to. The bottom of his head, where his mandibles stretched outwards, twisted into human skin. The lower row of teeth was there, pulled taught against his new insect jaw as the skin melded near seamlessly into the armoured chitin. Dan tossed the hybrids foot from his chest, scrambling back to clamber to his feet, albeit slightly unsteadily. So whatever Dan had been expecting, it really hadn’t been that. Alex merely chuckled in response, his mandible clicking oddly as he almost grinned, jaw stretching wide.  
“The fuck?” Dan mustered, stepping back instinctively. His brother merely ignored him, instead continuing to stroll down the shadowed alley. Dan swallowed thickly, stumbling slightly as he followed.  
“Yeah, believe it or not, when your head gets full on exploded, your body has to improvise. Not that I’m complaining, chitin is far more bulletproof. And who knew mandibles could crush a human’s skull?” Dan shook off his feeling of unease. He didn’t even want to ask how Alex knew that- the answer was all too clear from the state of the Walmart bag he first arrived with.

“This is insane.” Dan mused, mostly to himself, but Alex laughed, a disconcerting clicking noise that made Dan involuntarily shudder.  
“Oh no. We’re not even close to insane yet.” Alex stopped suddenly, turning to a disused garage door leading into the alley. It was rusted and solid, and as Dan looked up, he frowned at the state of the building. It was a warehouse, or at least used to be, but going by the state of the small windows far above him it hadn’t been for some time. The glass was either stained green or not there at all, a motif that was mirrored by the peeling sheet metal and literal wedges of rust that littered the outer shell.  
“Oh great. Abandoned warehouse. You really know how to make a brother feel welcome.” Dan mused as Alex fumbled a hand into his pocket and dug out a small set of keys and slipping them into the lock.  
“We forgot the cake. You’ll live.” Alex replied with an unmissable menacing hiss, hauling the garage door up a fraction with ease and leading the way into the darkened building. Dan’s eyes narrowed as he peered into the shadowy inside. We? Who was we? He listened intently- Alex wasn’t alone in there. A second heartbeat, slower, steady and calm. Whose? No clue, only one way to find out. He stooped low, sliding the garage door shut with a hollow click behind him, and followed Alex deeper inside.

If Dan had spent his whole childhood playing games as Arin had, then he currently would’ve felt right at home in a crazy scientist boss battle. There were machines littering the cracked concrete floor, some flickering dully and others hollow or stripped for parts, parts that were strewn across the room with little thought. Dan felt a ripple of unease run down his spine as the room brought back vastly unwelcome memories of his time inside Gentech. There were vats of liquid- a far cry from the shining apparatus at the facility, but enough to make him swallow thickly. However, what was really making him want to disappear right now was the worn surgical table in the corner, hidden slightly behind tattered curtains with an iron braced bed beside it. Various cables ran across both the floor and the scaffolding above, some sparking dangerously and others almost bulging.  
“Are you fucking mental?” Dan mused, hesitantly stepping further into the room. He had no clue what these machines did- some were spewing out numbers, while others were a touch too similar to the ones they used to test at Gentech. Regardless, he knew enough to figure this probably not where he wanted to be right now. Alex simply ignored him.  
“Dad! I got him.”

There was a shuffle, a heavy sliding of metal against concrete, as an older man straightened up against a flickering screen. His hair had begun to grey, and he hunched slightly, but there was no mistaking who it was from his eyes- piercing, haunting, eyes that Dan had come to instantly trust. His aging lab coat had lost its white hue, instead adopting a grey and black charred edge. Across his shoulder and chest was slung a holster, holding as bizarre weapon that pulsed and sparked occasionally. Dan had not met Dr. Andrew Wecht many times before- only a few times in person, but Gentech had been keen to separate the creation from the creator. Still, the hybrid didn’t recall him looking this harrowed, this haggard. Regardless, the doctor smiled wide, eyes lighting up only momentarily, as he shuffled towards to two hybrids.  
“Leigh! As perfect as the day I made you. I was so worried about you getting out after Alex was killed, but looks like my son kept most of his word.” His voice was smooth and charismatic, despite the cracks to his skin and the cold look in his eyes. Dan squirmed under the man’s gaze- this was too familiar. He shuddered as Andrew raised an eyebrow. He smiled, raising his hands in defence.  
“No, no, you’ve got us wrong. Gentech was wrong, what they did was wrong. All I want to do is finish what I started.” Dan had a creeping suspicion that he had got them entirely right, but regardless the scientist had perked his interest.  
“Finish what?” Dan asked hesitantly, stepping quickly past Alex and closing the gap in between him and the scientist. The doctor did not flinch, instead regarding Dan as warmly as he could muster.  
“You are incomplete! Both of you. Your human bodies cannot hold your hybrid side. When Alex was shot, he lost some of his human side. And look what he got in return! I want you two to be happy, and if you keep your hybrid side hidden as you do, then it will burst from you. A shock expulsion of energy and power- if my tests are anything to go by, it will shred you from the inside. It is the same thing that happens to the lesser waves- my superpuma, my tyrannihippo, my rhinoshark… as soon as they turn, they are torn apart from the inside. Some physically, some mentally. That is what Alex and I have been researching here! We can help you, Leigh.” Dan frowned, turning to glance to Alex. The hybrid nodded once, gesturing to his head.  
“Sure, I’ve lost my looks, but imagine if this burst out of me while I still had the human head on top. It’d have ruptured.” Dan swallowed thickly. He hadn’t known what to expect, but this hadn’t been it.

“So… that’ll happen to me?” Dan turned back to Dr. Wecht, who nodded sympathetically. Alex scoffed, moving away as he settled onto a slightly rotted mattress strewn lazily into the corner of the space.  
“I fear it might, and if it does, then it’ll burst through your head. It’ll kill you, Leigh. That’s what we’re doing here. We are preparing wave seven. Hybrids who don’t need a human side, ones who humans will respect regardless of their extremities and aesthetics. The perfect upgrade. There will be nothing the DHCP or even the military can do to stop us. You two will have respect! Together, we will become the newest race of survivors. You shall be unstoppable.” The eagerness creeping into Dr. Wecht’s voice made Dan feel uneasy, almost angry.  
“So what you’re saying is either I agree to getting ‘upgraded’ in some rundown crazy laboratory in an abandoned warehouse, and become mostly animal, or I literally explode?” Dan snapped aloud. “All I want to do is sing! I just want to start a stupid band and relax and have a good time but oh no now I need to be a fucking super monster?!” His words made Dr. Wecht frown slightly as the man moved closer.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have a choice. Plus, look at the bright side. I’ve already started on Alex, and sure his looks have suffered, but he is stronger, faster, improved in every way! If we can get the world to accept the hybrid parts of you, you can do what you like! I mean, musician isn’t what I had in mind, but you’re your own person. I’m not going to change that.” Dan sighed, rubbing his temples. He wasn’t ashamed of his hybrid parts, far from it. He was more concerned about the rest of the world. He loved people, regardless of how they looked. He had no choice but to trust that they would still like him, regardless of mantis head or fish tail or whatever else fucking bizarre thing he’d end up with. Still, would it better to live life to the full and accept the fact he would eventually die? Everyone dies anyway, what difference would it make if he died from sudden head explosion instead of old age?

“I’ll think about it.” It was all Dan could muster as his eyes flickered to the stony ground. Dr. Wecht huffed wryly, his voice taking on a tone Dan was both all too familiar with, and all too nauseated by.  
“No, no no. We don’t have time for that Leigh.”


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as she heard footsteps in the hallway outside, the grunt of the guard outside and the thud as he hit the carpet, Holly was on edge. It had been only minutes since Jon had left, and she had been left to stew over what he had told her; that her father was in fact not a stock broker but a tracker of valuable hybrids to the highest bidder. That he had politely recommended she be used as bait to bring all the grumps straight into the facility, on the ever so considerate condition they not be fatally harmed in the operation, in order to fulfil what was essentially an expensive business contract. It had been a wild day, that was for certain- in fact, she barely flinched as a man literally kicked the room’s door in with one quiet well placed move. It snapped from the hinges, near silently, and fell with a soft thud to the floor.

Having the door literally kicked off its hinges was something Holly expected mostly from shitty spy movies, but the perpetrator was far from the swish secret agent that accompanied it. The man was tall, not muscled like she had maybe been expecting but instead held a quiet, disciplined strength. She would have been almost underwhelmed if he hadn’t entirely distracted her with his outfit- light black fabric, a loose black cloth tied into a makeshift belt around his waist, and a thick balaclava that entirely shrouded his face. The only clue she had as to his identity was his eyes- deep, piercing blue, almost haunting, but even they gave away no emotion. All she could do was raise an eyebrow in surprise as he glanced around the room, taking two steps cautiously in before relaxing.

“We’ve got to go.” His accent was American and well enunciated, but was otherwise entirely generic. There was little emotion- if anything, only slight impatience. His hands were clenched offensively, slightly wrinkled but strong, ready. Holly stood up quietly, taking another moment to soak in the man’s bizarre fashion choices. Holly was always one for cosplay, but she understood there were times where maybe ninja chic wasn’t really the best option.  
“Yeah, so I admittedly was never taught this in high school, but I’m sure I shouldn’t follow an older stranger dressed as a ninja into a dark corridor.” She pointed out with a wry smile, although slightly hesitantly. The man simply huffed, turning around quickly.  
“It’s a well-lit corridor.” He pointed out, before turning back to face her. “Look. We can leave now, they won’t even know you’re gone until one of the people I knocked out comes to, or you can sit here and wait for Ross to come and try to get you himself.” That made Holly stop suddenly. Though she prayed he wouldn’t, it was fairly expected that Ross was going to try, as would the rest of the grumps. If they came now, she couldn’t ima-

“Wait.” Holly froze, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion, with an edge of suspicion. “How do you know about Ross? Who are you?” The man bore no resemblance to anyone she recognised, and she was fairly certain she wouldn’t forget a fucking ninja. The man merely shrugged, rolling his shoulders nonchalantly.  
“Arin posted to your group chat.” He responded casually. “Figured it better before the rest of them storm in here and get Le- get themselves killed.” He mused, stuttering slightly at the end. She knew he was hiding something, and that she should just escape already, but she knew something didn’t add up. She also knew she could make him tell her. She flicked her hair, shrugging as she sat back down, crossing her arms slightly as she did so.  
“I don’t believe you.” Holly never enjoyed playing the whiny child persona, but in this case she knew it’d do the trick. The man scoffed loudly, brazenly storming into the room as he drew a mobile from his pocket, flicking it to a chat that he pushed into her face.  
“Look. Proof. Now c’mon, we do-” Holly’s eyes narrowed further, moving to push the man backwards as she struck him in the cheek. He staggered slightly, eyes frowning gently but otherwise unnerved.  
“That’s Barry’s phone.” She snapped.

“Why do you have Barry’s phone? Did you fucking mug him?” The man held both hands up, an unusually calm ease in his eyes as he stepped back slightly. Holly seethed, waiting for the man to explain himself. Maybe he found it or Barry leant it to him and forgot to tell-  
“Yes. I did.” Well, there goes those theories. The man continued. “But in my defence, I thought he was someone else. Someone who deserved to get stabbed. I was wrong, I made a mistake. Now can we please leave?”  
“You stabbed Barry?!” Holly snapped, grasping the phone from his hand and burying it deep into her pocket. The man didn’t react, although Holly knew he could’ve- he simply let her take it before lowering both hands. “Who the fuck stabs Barry?!”  
“No. Don’t be ridiculous.” He deadpanned. “I stabbed a badger. Now can we leave?” Holly rubbed her temples, before glaring at him again and gesturing furiously.  
“You stabbed Jack?!” The man shrugged, and Holly hissed aloud. She was leaving, whether the psychotic ninja wannabe came or not. She could at least try to lead him to the grumps, and let them sort out anti-hybrid mcstabbypants for her. Holly turned smoothly, stepping over the grunts unconscious body.  
“Which way?” She snapped through gritted teeth and the man stepped ahead of her, gesturing for her to follow down the all too generic corridor. 

“Who even are you?” Holly asked, acting maybe too nonchalantly for a straight answer. He either didn’t notice she was only asking to find something to identify him later, either to the police or the grumps, or he didn’t care if she knew. He led the way into a lift, a large, spacious one with tracks cut into the floor and a stool in the corner. She guessed it was a goods lift of some sort, but was too engrossed with his answer to clock it properly. The man hit the button as it ground to life.  
“Brian.” It was a short answer, clearly deliberately so, but it was all Holly needed.  
“You’re Dan’s brother.” It wasn’t even a question- Holly already knew. She couldn’t place exactly how she knew; there were plenty of people called Brian in the world. But having met Dan, it took a very peculiar sort of Brian to be related. Brian didn’t respond, merely rolling his eyes slightly.  
“He told you about me. Course he did.” Holly frowned. She had imagined Brian more compassionate, to be honest. Still, she wasn’t one to judge a person on their first impression. There’s a lot of circumstances that make a person act the way they do.  
“Yes, he did. He didn’t say much, mind you. Dan’s a nice guy.” She added quietly, allowing Brian to lead her from the halted lift through a larger warehouse space at the back end of the building. He pulled her close, crouching low against a seemingly abandoned HGV.  
“If you know my name, he said too much.” That was the only response she got, and it did nothing to settle her as they crept slowly towards the gaping exit to the carpark at the back. Holly knew better than to press the subject.

“Stay here.” Holly glanced up in surprise. Brian was staring ahead, frowning slightly as he murmured to himself. There were four men, not the usual grunt types from upstairs, but instead manual labourers, crowded around a fifth man with a clipboard. They were the typical worker bee types, or would have been, if there wasn’t a simple loaded pistol clipped to the utility belt of each man.  
“Wait, you’re not a hybrid, are you? Shouldn’t we, you know, not tackle the five armed guys?” Brian’s eyes lit up for a split second, and Holly guessed he was cracking a rare smile.  
“The others tell you that you can’t fight because you aren’t a hybrid?” He guessed, albeit spot on. Holly squirmed slightly, uncomfortable from the truth of it. “Stay here and watch.” Brian leapt silently, scrambling up the side of the truck they were couched against. Holly held her breath subconsciously.

In reality, it was over in seconds, but to Holly, it was played in the most impressive of slow motion. Brian dropped like a stone, seemingly from nowhere, as he grasped the neck of the first man and hurled it forcefully into the concrete. The man hadn’t even hit the floor yet as Brian landed perfectly, arching around to the second man and punching him squarely in one side of the face before using the palm of his other hand to twist him to the floor, turning away as the man dropped. The third reached for his gun but never got to it as Brian threw both hands over his ears, delivering a shattering drop of pressure that floored the man in seconds. The ninja dropped low suddenly, avoiding a bullet Holly hadn’t even registered being fired, as he swept his legs in a smooth arc. The fourth man dropped, his gun flying from his grasp as he let out a strangled cry. Brian moved seamlessly to the left, dodging the bullet from the fifth man as he spun around into a perfect roundhouse kick. His foot collided with the fifth man with a resounding crack, before spinning once more and driving his heel into the fourth man’s ribcage. He held the pose as all five men were left splayed on the floor, each in various stages of unconsciousness. Holly was so engrossed in the mesmerising combat she didn’t even notice Brian pick up the fourth man’s pistol and slide it nimbly into the inside of his black robes.

“Come on.” He gestured urgently to Holly, who stumbled to her feet. “We’re home free.”


	21. Chapter 21

Arin didn’t like not knowing what to do. Even if his plan was fucking terrible (and he would be the first to admit it wasn’t exactly ideal), he was proud enough that he had a plan at all. He clicked his teeth thoughtfully, a nervous tick, but one that helped him relax. The most difficult thing the grumps have had to decide prior to this was what food they wanted to order in, or what drinks to put in the fridge. Trying to work out how to rescue one of your closest friends from a crazy armed facility while not letting Ross run in and get himself killed, but also while trying to do right by Holly, was already hurting the raptors head. Ross had called the number literally seconds after Arin’s realisation, and the woman on the phone was deadpan in her response, if a little sceptical that they could provide no description other than seven feet tall and always in a motorbike helmet. She claimed Holly would be driven to the space within ten minutes, but it had been twenty and Arin knew Ross was not coping well. The dog hybrid ran another hand through his hair, his fear having turned to sheer impatience and anger.  
“We should go-” Ross tried, almost aggravated, as he stood up again. Barry didn’t even glance at him.  
“No.” The bear responded curtly and Ross groaned in frustration, a pinch of anger that chilled Arin but left Barry unaffected. “Give them time, Ross.” Arin agreed with Barry, but glancing at Ross’ furious eyes, he was glad Barry was handling the situation.

Arin would be lying if he said he wasn’t made uneasy by the whole situation, but he was confident the woman on the phone knew who they were referring to. Maybe word of the Walmart… ‘incident’ had already broken to the hybrid community? He was already ignoring the fact that if they were correct, then there was no telling what situation Dan was in. Worse still, they had no clue who Dan was, and that made Arin annoyed, if only because it would mean Suzy was entirely right about Arin’s help everyone disposition. He pouted at the very thought. He was interrupted, however, by the quiet buzz of Ross’ phone. The hybrid scrambled for it, more frenzied than Arin had seen anyone grab anything. Barry merely raised an eyebrow as Ross grasped it victoriously.  
“It better not be a fucking pizza coupon or something.” Arin mused, a vain attempt to lighten the mood as Ross scrolled furiously.  
“It’s Holly.” He finally breathed. “Thank FUCK it’s Holly!” The room instantly relaxed, Barry sitting up and Arin leaning forward. The space was finally feeling normal again. “She’s with Dan’s brother.” Ah, nevermind.

“Holly is with the wave six?!” was all Arin could muster as Ross blinked on confusion. “Do these people know Holly is with the wave six?! Is Dan with them?! Are they both with a wave six?!” Ross didn’t respond; he was already babbling as he squinted at the screen, his relief suddenly awash again with concern.  
“I need to warn her. She-” But Barry had already swiped the phone and held his hands up defensively as Ross lunged for it.  
“Listen.” The bear growled, and even Arin found himself freezing. “Holly is in a worse spot if the wave six knows she knows who he is. Dan might have already let her know. If he hasn’t, then they’re both in trouble. Get it?” Arin followed the words slowly. “Get them to bring it here.” There was a small pause.  
“Okay so usually I am the one with the terrible plans but getting the crazy killer hybrid to come to our studio is eclipsing anything I have ever thought of.” Arin pointed out. “Like, the first bit of what you were saying made sense, and then nyoom we’re in crazy town.” He added pointedly, but Barry was already texting Holly back. Even more alarming, Ross was making no move to stop him. Arin hissed loudly. “So I am the only person that is seeing the issue with the MURDEROUS UNPREDICTABLE HYBRID with the fucking SWORD ARMS and BULLETPROOF WINGS dropping by for a visit?!” Ross smiled wryly, an emotion Arin was grateful to finally see on him but one that worried the raptor nonetheless.  
“My wife is with the murderous hybrid with the sword arms and bulletproof wings. You honestly, honestly think that we’re going to let her stay with him for any longer? They come here, we take stock of the situation.” Ross replied slyly, glancing to Barry. Ah, so they did have a plan. Although so far it wasn’t sounding too much better than the ones he usually came up with.  
“And then, we call the number back.” Barry added with a wry smile. “Welcome home, here’s the armed hybrid hunters.”  
“We’re going to trap a wave six?” Arin clarified slowly, and Ross grinned, a little too maniacally for Arin’s liking. Barry stretched lazily, shaking his bear genes loose.  
“Fuck yes we are.”

It had been a fantastic plan, as far as Ross could see. No downside. He had the number on speed dial as he kept a careful ear out for Holly and company, Barry was as grizzly as he could be, his fur puffed with anticipation and Barry had convinced Arin to ready himself, even if that was with continuous pacing around the kitchen. It didn’t take much to rile Arin up- he was ready to fight. What the raptor didn’t share however was how he had immediately text Suzy a warning to stay away from the space. He didn’t have as much faith as Ross and Barry did, but that didn’t matter. He’d give it his all regardless.  
“They’re coming.” Ross yelped, almost gleefully, as he stood back from the door and shared a confident glance with Barry, who nodded in response. It was time. Arin breathed, in, out, and shook his spines loose with a slight hiss. As Holly’s keys turned in the lock, and the door slid quietly open, he was immediately relaxed. Ross frowned slightly at Holly’s charge. Unless the wave six had the ability to shrink muscle mass, as well as get shorter and altogether less impressive looking, that wasn’t the hybrid they were looking for. The motorcycle helmet was one thing, but this guy was taking it to the next level with black robes and a balaclava. The adrenaline draining from Arin’s body wasn’t drained for long though; it seemed Barry didn’t get the memo. The bear lunged with a gruff roar, allowing Holly time to huff and press herself to the side as the bear grasped the man’s clothes and hurl him into the space. The man hissed tersely, seemingly unfazed by his response as he landed neatly beside the couch. The bear lunged again but Arin had already intervened, gently standing between the two with his hands outstretched defensively. Holly sighed, shutting the door.  
“Always good to be home.”

“That’s not Dan’s brother.” Barry snarled defensively, prowling backwards and forwards behind Arin’s outstretched arms. “That’s the guy that tried to kill me.” Holly moved past the standoff, embracing Ross in a hug as she mused aloud.  
“He’s a dickhead, but you wanted me to bring him here.” She added with a smile, linking her hand with Ross as the dog hybrid leant into her contentedly. They stopped pretty sharpish however as Barry had started to shove past Arin, snapping and snarling. The raptor hissed but Brian remained entirely relaxed. The ninja spoke in the exact same tone he had last time Barry had encountered him, and it made the bear seethe even more.  
“I thought you were your brother. I didn’t realise there were two of you. I thought you were screwing with… Dan, but I was wrong. I’m sorry. But I am Dan’s brother. You can ask him.” Brian responded calmly. Barry laughed mirthlessly and it made Arin nervous- he had never seen Barry so riled.  
“Funny that. We can’t ask him. He’s out. With his brother.” The last word was spat by the hybrid, almost with an edge of menace. Barry had stopped bristling, but he remained snarling at the man. What none of them were expecting though was for Brian to suddenly frown, a slight unease creeping over his eyes.  
“I’m Brian. I’m his brother. I swear.” Holly was made apprehensive by his sudden change in demeanour, gently moving away from Ross and past the simmering wave twos to face Brian directly.  
“So either someone pretending to be Brian is out with Dan or you’re lying to us.” Holly reasoned quietly- it was a tactic she knew worked well with the quieter, more solemn people. It played on the vulnerabilities, in this case, Brian’s obvious concern for Dan. Brian remained unmoving, but his usually hollow eyes had softened to such a degree Holly knew he was either a fantastic liar, or he was telling the truth. Barry however swallowed thickly. Ah fuck. It was suddenly very obvious what had made him so uneasy as he watched Dan and his brother leave across the parking lot.

“He’s out with Alex.” Barry added quietly. The room seemed to still at that point- all previous signs of an impending fight or hostility was gone. Barry was suddenly furious with himself. Why did he not pay more attention?!  
“Dan said Alex didn’t make it.” Arin pointed out with a frown, maybe a little bluntly as he noticed Brian flinch, but he continued. “It can’t have been Alex.”  
“Dan called him Alex.” Barry responded uneasily, his tone becoming despondent as he desperately tried to remember everything he could about the brief encounter.  
“Alex got shot in the head.” Brian snapped coldly, suddenly entirely detached from his words. “Which means Dan is with some stranger. Where? Where did they go?” Brian hid his panic with anger, but to Holly it was all too clear. Barry continued to frown quietly into space.  
“Baz?” Holly touched his arm gently. “Where did they go?”  
“I don’t know, honestly, I don’t.”

Brian swallowed the rising thickness in his throat. Now was not the time for panic, nor was it the time for stealth and subterfuge. Now was the time to wave a pistol around and get answers. With a cold stare, he shoved past Barry and headed out into the fast approaching night.


	22. Chapter 22

Dan had never been one for fighting. He was all too aware he could- he was impeccably trained to both maim and murder, but that was something he never wanted to be reminded of. His muscles never twitched like Alex’s did when they were itching for a fight (Dan was pretty sure he didn’t even have muscles that could twitch like Alex’s did). He never had that automatic combat stance Alex fell into when he was threatened. That was never his style. What he did boast was his instinct, a deeper understanding of what was happening around him. He recounted the walls, the ceiling, the floor- where to hide, where to run to, the best places to gain an unassailable advantage. Studying the environment for things to use, items to throw, even the covering of dust upon the ground for misdirection and surprise. It was his speciality to see things coming before anyone else. Alex would respond to an attack, but Dan could counter before it even happened. As soon as Dr. Wecht’s voice had turned cold, demeaning, Dan had already been on edge. He turned around steadily, and as predicted, Alex was hauling himself lazily to his feet.  
“Do I have to Dad?” The hulking hybrid mused petulantly, but continued to flex his muscle and grimace as his bizarre genetics burst from under his skin with the tear of flesh and crack of bone. The sound didn’t seem to bother him though as he strode across the room and up to the slight platform the machines, and Dan, were on.  
“This is not a fight. Don’t kill him. Just show him! Show him the power of wave seven! Show him what we can achieve!” Dan huffed aloud, holding both hands aloft.  
“Honestly, I believe you. No need for a demonstration.” He floundered slightly. He did not come here for a fight, and while he was able to defend himself, he had a bad feeling about this. Well, less of a bad feeling, more of an adamance this was going to go absolutely terribly. Dr. Wecht merely laughed- old, hazy croaks that crept from his throat mirthlessly. A shudder trickled down Dan’s spine but he shook it off. He had no idea what he was concerned about, but the feeling remained, hung in the air.  
“You’ll be amazed!” He crooned, nodding once to his prized mantis hybrid.

It took Dan less than a second to swing to the side, his own forearm blades slicing forwards as Alex tore forwards with speed Dan had never seen anyone but himself achieve. To an observer, it would appear Dan had only just blocked Alex’s opening lunge, but he had had plenty of time, and both hybrids knew it as their eyes met fiercely. There was no mistaking the sudden, unwavering strength behind the wave sevens opener. Alex grinned, equally as unsettling as it had been prior, as Dan stepped out the stalemate.  
“I believe you. I just don’t want to constantly look like, you know, that. All the time.” Dan tried again, gesturing despairingly at Alex’s head. Dr. Wecht tutted but Dan continued regardless. “Ain’t no one gonna wanna kiss that.” The mantis laughed stalely, his eyes narrowing as he leapt into the air, wings snapping from his back with a sinewy crack.  
“Looks aren’t everything, brother.” He hissed, twisting in the sky with impossible grace for a creature so large, before bearing down on the younger hybrid. Dan ducked, avoiding Alex’s rend by mere inches, before scrambling to the outer wall. He leapt once, driving a blade into the wall to gain some traction as he twisted into the rafters. Dan crouched low in the shadows, eyes steadily following Alex as the mantis circled the room irritably.  
“I didn’t mean that in a bad way!” He crowed, leaping deftly onto his brother’s back and bearing down on one wing. Alex snarled aloud, barrelling sideways as they both crashed into the concrete floor. Alex recovered instantly, rolling forward with an inhuman bellow, but Dan remained where he was, sighing aloud as he tiredly shook concrete and dust from his curls.

“Look. This hybrid shit, it isn’t for me. I just want to sing! I want to hang out with people- not humans, not hybrids, just people! And we’ll have a fucking great time and fuck each other and it’ll be perfect!” He added irritably, clambering to his feet. Apparently his speech didn’t have the intended impact as Alex drove his upper fist into his brother’s face, stunning him only momentarily, before pushing his glinting mantis scythe into the skin of Dan’s pale neck. Dan breathed angrily, the blood trickling from his cheek doing nothing to faze his cold, dark stare.  
“You don’t get to back out.” Alex snarled, leaning forwards until his mandible was inches from Dan’s face. His voice only made Dan angrier. “We’re brother in this whether you like it or not. So fucking get up and do what you were born to do! We could be kings!” Dan swung his legs upwards, allowing them to transition seamlessly into hooves as he powered them into Alex’s chest. The older hybrid howled as he was flung upwards, aiming to power back onto the younger man but Dan had already rolled to the side, breathing heavily as he crouched. Alex landed, splitting the concrete on which he stood, as his head cracked up to stare coldly at his brother.  
“I don’t want to be a fucking king! I want to sing songs about dicks!” Admittedly, it was one of the most bizarre things Dan had ever said, but the meaning was there.

“I never asked to be a hybrid. I never asked to have this fucking fanfiction level pony outfit to be a part of me.” He mused angrily, kicking his glossy onyx hooves against the dirt. “But they are, and that’s fine. I don’t mind that. What I DO mind,” He snarled suddenly, meeting the eyes of Dr. Wecht, frowning at him disapprovingly from the desk and machines which he sat behind. “Is scientists I hardly know telling me what to do. What I do mind is brothers who think its okay to kick the ever-loving shit out of each other.” Alex guffawed at that, a little clumsily, but Dan ignored him. “Being a hybrid is part of me. It isn’t me.” He spat, wiping away a small trickle of blood that slipped down his chin.  
“Does my son agree with that?” Dr. Wecht asked, almost in a sing song tone, as the doctor stood from his desk and wandered closer to the melee. Alex was frozen, hesitating, and Dan knew he was waiting for a command. He shuddered involuntarily, before taking three steps towards the doctor. Alex went to move but Dr. Wecht had already held up his hand.  
“I don’t fucking know.” Dan snapped, blood spilling from his mouth as he seethed. “But you don’t either. You leave Brian out of this. He made me human, something hundreds of other humans couldn’t.” Dr. Wecht merely smiled, a dark, sympathetic gesture that made Dan unusually angry. 

“Why am I even bothering with you two?” He rolled his eyes, managing a toothy grin as he shook his head in disgust. Dan longed to revel in how much it infuriated Alex, but the mantis merely glanced at the doctor.  
“I think we should ask Brian whether he thinks you should let your head explode or not.” Dr. Wecht’s words were chosen carefully, spoken cautiously, but nowhere near cautiously enough. Dan snarled, instantly bursting into light as he teleported into the face of the doctor, his eyes cold as he glared deep into the haunting eyes of Andrew Wecht. If the doctor was unnerved, he was hiding it well.  
“You do not get Brian involved.” Dan muttered darkly, shrinking his genes and running a hand through his now sweaty hair, teasing small sparkles from his curls like dust. He hadn’t meant to teleport; it had been a result of his anger, but that was not something he was going to share. Dr. Wecht merely smiled.  
“That’s a shame, that you would say that. Seeing as I’ve just text him and all.”

Dan went to punch the man- it was a lacklustre punch, a response to his words, but Alex had already tackled him, clawing at his neck as he hurled the younger hybrid into the ground. The concrete splintered around him as Dan swallowed thickly, dazedly. It made him sick to admit it, but Alex was far stronger than him now, his half upgraded form already proving difficult to handle, and Alex knew it. Dan ducked low, scrambling away from his brother but the mantis leapt to him again, grasping him by the shirt and hurling him with ease into the metal sheeting barely holding up the roof. Dan landed heavily, gasping for air but only drawing dust as he snarled, whipping around and scrambling to his feet with both blades extended. He dodged Alex’s opening lunge, blocked the second, but barely had time to ponder how unfair it was that Alex got two more arms than him as the scythe embedded itself into his chest, throwing him into the ground. He gasped for breath, fingers dusting the long thin cut to his shirt. Focus, Dan. Focus. But in seconds Alex was onto him again, his mandible clicking menacingly as Dan leapt to his feet, shaking off the wounds. 

“Keep him busy, Alex.” The doctor crooned in a tone that made Dan feel inescapably nauseous as Alex bore down on him again. “We’re expecting company.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Wait here or I will make you.” Brian’s tone was calm and void, an eerie reminder of Barry’s first meeting with him, but the bear hybrid was no longer threatened by it. The bear hybrid huffed aloud as Brian continued to work the lock in a way that Barry was ninety percent sure had been made up for the sake of a Fallout minigame. Barry hadn’t really known what to do when the ninja had left so abruptly, but Arin had already moved to follow and the bear hybrid easily guessed exactly why. Suzy may only have followed the crazy man into the night to protect her idiot husband from whatever plan was stewing in his head, but Barry had followed for the same reason Arin had left. He felt stupid to admit that maybe it was because they both cared for a peculiar guy they’d known barely two days, as he continued to rationalise his concern as curiosity. If Dan’s brother was a hybrid, and a wave six at that, where did that leave him? Does Dan know? Does Dan care? Maybe they were blood brothers and only one was turned hybrid, maybe one was adopted, maybe it was just a term of endearment. Or then again, maybe Brian was Dan’s brother. Would Dan be worse off if he was actually with some shady guy he knew? It sent a shiver down the bear’s spine, one that Suzy noticed with a sympathetic frown, and it was only worsened by the dark abandoned warehouse that towered above them. However, if Dan was inside, that was where the grumps were going to be. At least they would, if Brian would actually negotiate instead of regarding them all as petulant six year old.

“Look.” Arin’s voice was strained, and his hushed tone was doing very little to dim his boisterous nature. The raptor was starting to grow irritable, something both Suzy and Barry could tell, and something they both also new was entirely futile to try to stop. Brian appeared oblivious, but it was more likely the ninja was responding deliberately to infuriate the hybrid further. Barry frowned at the thought. He usually could get quite a good read on people, but so far the only read he could get on Brian was monumental dickhead. Might be influenced by his still stinging black eye though.  
“I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but our friend could be with a wave six in there and you want us to wait outside?” Arin reasoned again, but Brian only nodded.  
“Glad you understand.” Brian responded curtly. “They’ll know you’re out here pretty soon, but do not barge in. If you do, I’ll shoot you before they even see you.” 

Arin blinked once, any fear over the threat lost entirely in his anger. Well, part anger, part the start of the deep choking laugh that started to play on his lips.  
“Are you fucking serious?” The raptor snapped, his teeth sparking sharply as he grinned. “C’mon man, you’re dressed as a ninja. You gonna pull a gun out your ass? At least threaten us with a katan-” Brian slipped his hand inside his right black robes and pulled out a pistol- sleek, black, standard issue. He rested his finger on the trigger as Arin’s tone darkened.  
“You shoot someone, I swear-” But Brian merely vocalised, a generic eh sound, as he slid it back into his clothing and turned back to the lock. He twisted his bobby pin again, listening for the quiet click of the tumbler as he focused. The memories of picking the Gentech locks were all too fresh for him, but Brian was not one to be distracted by something as insignificant as memories. As Arin continued to frown, a low snarl rumbling in his throat, Brian sighed and responded quietly.  
“Do you trust me?” The ninja did not look up from his work, seemingly absorbed, but even Barry could feel the sincerity in his voice. Barry also knew that was not the question to ask.  
“No.” Arin responded immediately.  
“Nope.” Suzy echoed with a sly smile, eyes narrowing as she watched Brian work. To say she was uneasy was an understatement- she was glad Brian was breaking and entering, as opposed to someone she cared so deeply about. Barry wordlessly shook his head- the ninja didn’t see him but it was an intelligent guess that Barry also had no faith in the man. Brian merely shrugged as the lock snapped open, allowing Brian to weave it off.  
“If you’re invited, why’re you breaking in?” Suzy asked with a frown, her mistrust growing, but Brian merely lifted the door slightly as he crouched under it.  
“Stay here.” He repeated, pointing firmly to the dusty alleyway, as he slipped inside.

Brian wouldn’t have been able to respond to Suzy’s question even if he’d tried. In reality, it was a habit, one he wanted to say he wasn’t proud of, but deep down it couldn’t be any more gratifying. It also convinced him that he didn’t trust his dad. Breaking in was that little defiance he could use right now to prove that he was an independent body, admittedly only to himself but still. The air inside the building was cold and dank, the lack of lighting leaving plenty of space to hide as it threw shadows against the walls; reflections of the dirty windows and the abundance of abandoned building supplies. Brian paid no heed, however- if Dan and Alex hadn’t already heard him coming, then they weren’t in the building. He heard the hum of machinery before he had even got close to the room, but what else he heard make him run that extra bit faster- someone was having a fight. If there was anything Brian disliked, it was people having a fight without him. The corridors were all open, doors blown of hinges and walls crumbling, and so as soon as he reached the two recently refurbished heavy iron doors, he knew he had found them. The doors were heavy, but Brian did not even notice the circuitry peeking out from the inside layers as the ninja heaved against the doors. The man was observant, and he took mental note of his surroundings. He couldn’t do it to the degree Dan could, but it was enough to get the advantage. And going by what he saw, the advantage was exactly what he needed.

The room was the old work floor- years ago littered with enormous machines and factory workers, a hub of modern technology and automation. Although the years had caused the walls to decay, the floor to crumble slightly and a festering layer of filth and dead birds against the bottom of the walls, the hub analogy rang true. His dad sat at a desk, one Brian instantly recognised as the one from his old laboratory if only by the claw marks pushed deep down one side. Surrounding it was a mass of writhing cable, running into all manner of machine, and that was what made him nervous. It was not the top of the range components both scientists were used to at Gentech, that was for sure. An analyser sat idly against the wall, next to it a condensator and a chemical drill… almost exactly the same layout as Brian remembered it from his father’s laboratories. What was different though was the state of the machines- many of them torn open, further proven by the sheer amount of old parts strewn across the floor. Many of them had been tweaked, some overhauled completely and repurposed. Brian would’ve been impressed at the tenacity, had he been able to shake the sudden onset of unease as he realised he had no clue what any of it was for. His father looked eerily different than the man Brian remembered desperately begging him to rescue his brothers. His eyes were the same, but Brian had the same fair share of experience in that department- it took a lot to change the cold eyes of a Wecht. What clearly hadn’t taken much to change was the doctor’s skin, seemingly loose in places and suddenly far more aged than the ninja had ever seen. However, none of this really registered after he had seen Alex.

It was the first time Brian had ever identified a hybrid based purely on their enhancements. It even took a while for his brain to compute. The hybrid had all the indicators it was the same as the one he first observed suspended in the vat- four arms, huge sinew wings, impossibly broad shoulders and muscles packed so tightly to his form he was almost sculpted. Yes, all the indicators were there. But atop his head, where Brian fondly remembered his stern expression and respecting gaze (and not so fondly they lack thereof the last time he’d seen it), was a grotesque combination of skin and insect. It did not appear as a healthy hybrid transition, and Brian was an expert on the subject after observing the majority of failures Gentech had spat out desperately. No, this was something else entirely. The emotion of seeing his brother again didn’t even have time to register before he saw Dan, grasped tightly by the neck in Alex’s twitching fist. The unicorn was bleeding heavily, but didn’t seem to notice as he merely fixed Brian with a slightly disappointed stare. Brian maintained he was one unaffected by memories, but the sight of Dan made his heart twist just a bit, an uncomfortable reminder of their escape from the facility. Still, he was not going to let any of his racing thoughts show. He merely shrugged casually as the doors clicked shut behind him.

“Family reunion or business meeting?” Brian asked coldly as he approached the desk, one he kept being uncomfortably reminded that he used to sit under as a child. He guessed his dad had heard him coming as the doctor barely looked up from his work to acknowledge him, instead scribbling something down. He apparently signed it with a flourish before glancing at his son with a slightly wry smile.  
“The hero of the hour himself.” Dr. Wecht nodded to Brian to sit, but the ninja only eyed the twisted metal chair for a second before firmly shaking his head. He was not one for sitting down. The doctor merely shrugged, sliding the paper to the side.  
“A reunion of course. I said we’d meet up afterwards, didn’t I?” Dr. Wecht chuckled slightly but Brian remained unmoved. There was something unnerving Brian, something he couldn’t ignore.  
“A reunion where we try to kill one another.” Brian replied distantly, gesturing slightly behind him to where Dan and Alex stood. He had never seen a shred of violence in Alex. The hybrid had been calm, relaxed- he could switch into combat mode instantly, but he never did so because he enjoyed it. He had always assumed it would’ve been Dan (he was far too quickly frustrated and disheartened) who would lash out, but this was entirely bizarre. Dr. Wecht merely glanced at his creations, and so Brian snarled slightly and continued. “Oh and also where we forget to mention that our brothers who got shot in the fucking head are alive and trying to murder the brother whose head is still intact. Oh and also HIS HEAD IS HALF MANTIS.” Brian hadn’t meant to yell. He never got emotional, but now he could feel the rage bubbling gently inside him. However, it only worsened as his father did nothing but laugh at his raised tone. Before he knew it, the ninja’s fists were tightly clenched.

“Do you remember how I created them?” The question took Brian off guard admittedly, but he recovered quickly as he nodded once. Dr. Wecht continued to muse aloud. “I thought it was just familial hemiplegia, epistaxis, turgescence… odd little symptoms that impacted performance and so I tested, and I tested. Recommended as many tests as I could think of, researched blood flow, bruising patterns, response to unnatural abilities… anything that might help. But, nothing could be done. They are too human to survive, Leigh and Alex both. Alex is already healthier. Leigh is hesitant about life saving treatment, I was hoping you could convince him.” Brian trawled through the medical jargon with ease- there had been no official report that either hybrid had been suffering migraines, nosebleeds, swelling, or anything of the sort. So he had been called here to help his dad convince Dan- he was hardly surprised, if his dad had been happy to see him, he would have been beyond worried. Now, however, he was simply piecing it together.

“You ordered the IADTs. You made them push to keep testing. You wanted me to make them human because you had done the opposite.” Brian’s inflection hadn’t changed since he arrived, but the amount of venom laced into his words was unmissable. It wasn’t an accusation, and Dr. Wecht didn’t respond in his defence. He instead just sighed cautiously, running a slightly shaken hand through his thinning hair. The doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Brian deliberately cut him off.  
“But why? Why would the successful doctor be so involved with minor imperfections in a perfect project?” Brian hissed. He noticed the doctor swallow thickly, and that only proved to make the ninja seethe more.  
“Careful. Your brooding silent ninja demeanor is slipping.” The doctor pointed out almost worriedly as he moved closer to where Brian was standing, one arm outstretched in a gesture of peace. Brian instead merely slipped his hand into his jacket, clicked the safety off the pistol as he drew it, and aimed it incredibly quickly at his father’s chest.  
“Don’t tell me to be careful, Dr. Wecht. We don’t want someone to get hurt.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life stuff going on. Sorry for delays.

Brian had been expecting something to happen, though he knew it was childish to assume. Maybe Alex dropping Dan in an instant and tackling the guy wielding the gun. Maybe Dr. Wecht panicking, or at least reacting to the twenty two caliber aimed unmoving at him. The only response Brian received was a small huff of disappointment from his father, not even a shudder, and that made the ninja scowl. Brian had always felt close to his dad- he had been responsible for everything the young scientist had learned and done over his lifetime. But just as Alex didn’t seem like Alex, gripping his younger brother by the neck and gazing almost through the bleeding hybrid, this man did not seem like the father he remembered. This man was colder, more on edge- he eerily reminded Brian of the man he had seen only on occasion, the one who would shoot a creature in the head without so much of a flinch. The man who wiped blood from his shirt almost irritably, the man who saw no issue with pushing for complete perfection regardless of consequence. It made Brian sick to consider- the same nausea he had creep on him as he realised what he had helped achieve in the underbelly of Gentech. Though now it didn’t matter. He had no control back then. But now, as he smiled darkly at his father behind the pistol’s barrel, this situation was his.

“Nosebleeds, headaches, that is all part of being human.” Brian continued, his hand unmoving as he acknowledged the doctor in a cold stare. The doctor merely sighed, moving back to the desk. Brian trained the gun on him slowly, though he knew that the doctor was entirely unfazed by it. Still, it made him feel better to be gripping the cold plastic. It was something feral in him, something that his mastery of hand to hand could never replace and even though it sickened him, he embraced it.  
“You don’t understand. Being human is what is killing them. The insane wave fives? They are too human for the animal side. Something has to break. There is nothing we can do for them. But Leigh and Alex? We can save your brothers.” It was the exact same tone Brian had heard his father use to all manner of officials and publicists. That same gentle tone- both reassuring and sincere, even if at times Brian knew he was avoiding a question or bending the truth. What made the ninja feel worse was that he understood what his father was saying. The wave fives had been incessantly unstable, very few retaining their humanity for long. Brian understood exactly how being human could twist the animals inside to mutate. The fact that it was true made Brian that slight more infuriated.

“So you do what? Inject them with your super safe health serum?” Brian sneered, a tad more aggressive than he had intended. He noted Alex twitch out the corner of his eye, but whether it was a reaction to his words or simply a side effect of his skin melding with chitin, Brian couldn’t say. The ninja knew something here was wrong, something in the room, and he was not willing to leave until he had worked it out. Still, his play for time was apparently working as Dr. Wecht merely sighed, the same sigh he had used years ago whenever Brian had misunderstood something. It grated on him.  
“I am not Gentech anymore. You can study what I am using yourself, I taught you more than enough to understand. Corticosteroids, inhibitors, this is all standard procedure. Look at Alex. That head burst from inside him. You think that is a healthy way to do this? All I am doing is ensuring that instead of procedural implosion, they merely grow out naturally. After that, you and Leigh need never see us again, if you don’t want to.” The doctor tapered off all too quietly and Brian found himself pondering the doctor’s words. Then, he squeezed the trigger.

Brian hadn’t been aiming at the doctor, instead at the space above his head, but it was enough for Alex to dart towards the ninja with such furore Brian almost didn’t see him coming. He went to move, to throw himself forwards to avoid the snarling attacker, but the hybrid was far faster than Brian remembered him being. He jerked backwards as Alex grabbed the gun, crushing it in his hand before grasping the ninja and holding him aloft with such fury it rendered Brian terrified for a split second. Dan had already leapt from the floor where he had been dropped and was also barrelling towards the scrap, before they were interrupted.  
“Are you fucking shooting people?” At least that drew Brian from his stupor as he coldly regarded the door.  
“I told you to wait outside.”

Arin’s entrance would have been far more impressive if he hadn’t got stuck for a split second in the heavy door, until Barry shuffled in behind him, heaving the door ajar for both Arin and Suzy to storm in. The grumps were all too aware they had maybe just interrupted a fairly important argument, but it took one glance at the mantis hybrid seemingly about to annihilate Brian and Dan, bleeding heavily from his chest and head frozen mid sprint towards the two, for Arin to release his raptor genetics with a relishing snap, claws falling from his hands and spines breaking out down his back. He glanced to Barry for confirmation but the bear had already turned, his claws twitching eagerly as he shot a toothy grin to his companion. It took Suzy a split second later, but with a sigh she too allowed her feline features to slip free- perhaps far less intimidating than the wave twos but like hell she was going to let these two morons handle themselves. As far as they could tell, Brian was very much not shot, though it worried Arin he couldn’t tell if Dan had been. Still, the man seemed conscious and aware, and that was enough to relieve him ever so slightly.   
“And you are?” The voice was hoarse and demanding, and Arin had not even noticed the older man in the lab coat across the room, looking shaken but firm behind a battered desk. The question was clearly a threat but Arin was not a hybrid who was easily threatened. 

“Arin, nice to meet you.” He replied smoothly, nodding slightly as he strode forwards into the shadowy room. If they thought he was going to be worried by a shoddy warehouse and a wave six he had already escaped from once this morning, they were very wrong. “We’re with Dan. Oh, and him.” Arin gestured once to Brian, as Alex dropped him gruffly and watched the raptor with a disconcerting stare. Arin huffed and didn’t even acknowledge him. He was unnerving, sure, but he was far scarier with the motorcycle helmet on. “Care to tell me what the fuck is happening?” The doctor cracked a smile.  
“I am Dr. Andrew Wecht. I worked for Gentech. And you, you are a wave two, low intensity raptor hybrid. Fascinating how rudimentary they used to be. How far we have come! But biology to me is not interesting at the moment. Tell me, how do you know my son?” Brian cringed at the word, standing firmly as he moved a few steps back from Alex.  
“They don’t.” The ninja added curtly, before Arin could answer. Was it so hard to find people who listened when you told them to stay somewhere? The doctor merely raised an eyebrow in interest, before shrugging lightly to himself.  
“Ah. In that case, Alex, kill them.” 

Alex didn’t respond vocally. He never even acknowledged the command. He simply charged at the grumps so powerfully the floor splintered. Arin blinked at the fast approaching hybrid, a nauseating flashback of the Walmart incident making him freeze.  
“RUN.” Dan hadn’t said a word since the grumps had entered, but his voice was enough to draw the room from its daze. Dan moved so quickly Arin almost missed him, but in seconds the lanky man had grabbed Alex’s wing and hurled the enraged mantis sideways, using his own weight to smash him into the concrete wall. Alex writhed for not even five seconds before he hissed angrily, a noise of pure rage, and scrambled out now shattered foundations.  
“YOU AREN’T RUNNING.” Dan yelled again, this time enough to kick Brian into action. The ninja was already bolting for the exit, grabbing Suzy and Barry and pushing them from the room. Arin was transfixed by the combat it seemed as Alex grasped Dan, hitting him hard to his wound before holding him to the floor.

“Move.” Brian ordered. Suzy opened her mouth to respond. “Do as I fucking say this time. We’ve got this.” His sudden venom made her freeze. She picked her words carefully.  
“I don’t know what is going on here, but we are out of our depth. Do you promise Dan’ll be okay?” It startled Brian for a split second as he looked at her curiously. She was genuinely concerned. He nodded once firmly.  
“We’ll explain once we get back to the studio place. Please, go.” Suzy nodded once, too much adrenaline to even notice the first glimmer of genuine emotion in the ninja’s piercing eyes.  
“Let’s go.” She breathed out firmly, relieved as Barry pulled his eyes from the fight unravelling in the middle of the room, and nodded dumbly at her. Dan angrily snarled as he pushed upwards, using his shoulder to attempt to throw Alex over. The mantis merely cackled though, using the momentum to steady himself as Dan picked himself from the floor again.  
“Arin. We need to go.” Suzy tried again, placing an arm on his. The movement only drew him from his stupor, gritting his teeth as Alex moved to rend Dan again. The lanky man blocked it, just barely pushing the blade away from his chest. Alex twisted to counter, just nicking the man’s cheek before he stepped back. That was it. Arin didn’t care what wave the guy claimed to be. He roared, more a release of emotion than for any single purpose, and would have charged directly into the fray, but he found himself unable to. Barry gritted his teeth, holding the writhing raptor back. Arin snapped and snarled.  
“Dan is going to get himself killed! He’s a fucking human. Would we leave Holly here?!” The raptor rambled but Barry only frowned, glancing once at Brian. Barry didn’t know why, but he understood. Not everything was as it seemed.  
“Come on.” Was all the bear managed as he hauled the thrashing raptor from the room, following Brian into the darkness outside.

Dan was almost worried at how easily Alex simply let the grumps leave. He had been given a direct objective- not one from their usual trained lieutenants, but still from someone their superior. Alex wouldn’t deny that, and that made Dan grin limply. Fighting Alex was something Dan could never fully commit to, but this wave seven was not Alex. That meant this wave seven was going to be a lot easier to beat. Alex only snarled deeper at Dan’s grin.   
“Is it worth even asking why you’re so happy at getting the shit kicked out of you?” The wave seven snapped, glaring at the smaller hybrid. Dan shuffled backwards, all too aware of how Alex was slowly moving towards him. He cursed inwardly as his back hit the panelled concrete behind him.  
“It’s not a fetish thing, I swear.” Was all he could muster. In one movement, Alex grabbed Dan’s shirt and held him at eye level, pressing his blade into Dan’s neck.  
“Bet you never thought you’d big brother would be the one to kill you.” Alex mused. Dan refused to even move, something that clearly annoyed Alex. The lanky hybrid shrugged as best he could.  
“You’re not my brother.” Dan spat, keeping his grin aloof but his eyes bore daggers into his opponents. Alex merely snarled. Not even the stern voice of Dr. Wecht could distract him.  
“Alex. Don’t kill him. Put him down.” Alex simply pressed his blade further into Dan’s throat. A slight unease settled in the room.  
“Attitude.” Dr. Wecht uttered it coldly, but even he could not hide is fear as neither Alex nor Dan responded. “Attitude.” He tried again, louder, sterner. It echoed, but still, nothing.  
“Why? Why am I not your brother?” Dan found it hard to respond as the blade began to slice into his neck, but he mustered it anyway.  
“You’re a moron.”

Alex chuckled, a small guffaw, as he drove his scythe as hard as he could muster into Dan’s neck, splitting the skin as the hybrid gasped in shock, eyes tightly shutting in pain.

And then, the illusion shattered.


	25. Chapter 25

Arin snarled again as Barry tried to drag him down the alley, eventually resigning to a growl, then a pout as Barry sighed, shrugging to Brian. The ninja merely snarked so dramatically it made Barry snicker to look at. That did nothing for the ninja’s mood as he gestured towards the raptor.  
“I’m not leaving without Dan.” The raptor grumbled, arms folded crossly as he leaned against the filthy concrete wall of the bridge overhead, before angrily pacing in circles. Suzy was standing beside him, absent-mindedly glancing at the warehouse. Brian threw her a pointed stare, almost a silent ask for help, but she didn’t respond how he had hoped.  
“I’m not leaving without Arin.” She added pointedly, not even giving Brian eye contact as Brian threw his head back in frustration. The ninja rubbed his temples irritably.   
“I ain’t leaving without any of them.” Barry added helpfully with a playful shrug as Brian seethed to himself.  
“You would all rather stand here and get eviscerated by a fucking hybrid than just believe me that everything is fine so we can get the ever-loving fffffffffuck out of here?!” His outburst garnered no response, so he threw his hands up and continued. “Of course, if the only guy you’ve met who is actually slightly capable of self-defence and knows how to actually fight properly is telling you that running is the best tactic, then he probably knows nothing right? He’s probably got no clue about the shit he is clearly involved in and definitely does not know best in this situation, as opposed to Barney the fucking dinosaur here.” 

Arin lashed forward, hissing aloud as he shoved Brian. He had acted suddenly and quickly, and was incredibly put out when Brian caught himself immediately and instead fixed him with a cold stare.  
“Don’t call me Barney.” The hybrid snapped, but the words had lost their impact as quickly as Brian had refused to be shoved over. Stupid Brian. The ninja merely smirked, leaning forward threateningly. Sure, the guy was tall and broody looking, but Arin merely regarded him with contempt, shrugging off the fear.  
“If you ever touch me again I-”  
“I’ve been gone three minutes and you’re already beating the shit out of each other?” Arin whipped around so quickly it made him dizzy for a second, but as he blinked hazily there was no mistake. Dan was looking far worse for wear- hair matted and damp, face looking like he’d gone a round of real life Punch Out, a long slice to his waist that turned Arin’s stomach- but he was there, and he was alive, and he was grinning like a doofus. The lanky man stumbled, having seemingly appeared from nowhere, but Arin was already beside him. He didn’t know how, but he seemed to know exactly what to do as helped Dan stand, at least until Brian grimly pushed him to the side.  
“We need to move.” The ninja stated, his complete lacklustre reaction making Arin sneer slightly. Either Brian didn’t see or he entirely ignored the hybrid, instead crouching almost robotically in front of his brother. Dan shot him a grin, but it tapered off when Brian didn’t even remotely respond.  
“We don’t have time to move. Dan is injured.” Arin pointed out. His defiance was ignored by Brian, but it was a tone that rang all too familiar with the grumps. “What we can do is retaliate.” Barry glanced worriedly at Suzy who was simply frowning, eyes set on Arin. It was that same dogged planning that had got him into trouble so many times before. What was worrying Barry further? He agreed with the raptor.   
“You want to retaliate… to a wave six?!” Brian snapped, seemingly convinced Dan wasn’t about to suddenly die as he whipped around to face the grumps.   
“Seven.” Dan quietly added, a slight wince in his voice. Arin swallowed thickly, but realising Barry and Suzy were both standing resolutely either side of him, he instead nodded firmly.  
“He’s a grump.” Arin gestured calmly to the lanky man behind the ninja. “And that makes you a grump.” Brian was apparently unmoved by his sentiment, but seeing Dan smile, genuinely, made Arin feel warm inside. Arin had known Dan had been a grump since had had invited him over, but now Arin had said it out loud, it had confirmed it- almost made it official as such. Dan was a grump.  
“And when crazy hybrids hurt a grump, then it’s time for teamwork.” Barry added with a wry grin, flexing his claws. If anyone messed with his mates, they were going to have a bad time. However, he didn’t really have a plan for someone messing with him.

To Barry it felt like he had been hit by either an impossibly small truck or an impossibly large bullet. A sudden weight slammed into his chest, stealing his breath from his lungs as he careened backwards into the dirt below. He blinked through the dust, squinting to see his attacker but whatever it was had already scrambled from him and leapt into a slice. Suzy had already moved, her reflexes barely saving her. If her opponent had opened with that, instead of flooring Barry, she would’ve been instantly hit; and she had a creeping feeling that was exactly what the assailant wanted her to know. Alex crooned at the sudden chaos he had caused, whipping around to crush Arin in his mandibles. The raptor had only been saved by his fear response at Barry’s sudden touchdown as he scrambled out of reach of the hybrids insectoid weapons.   
“Then let’s fucking retaliate.” Brian hissed under his breath. He bore forwards, careful to keep himself between Dan and his brother as he slid underneath the wave seven. Alex buried a blade into the ground with an irritated snap but Brian had already rolled out of the way, instead leaping upright to swing a punch into the side of the hybrid’s pulsing head. Brian had never punched a life size insect before and while it was not top of his things to do again, it was enough to disorientate the hybrid for a split second. A second wasted, if Suzy hadn’t tagged into the fight, sliding her claws from her fingertips and sinking them into Alex’s neck. The wave seven hissed, a pure inhuman hiss that made the cat hybrid shudder. He instantly retaliated but she had already moved out the way of his blades. What she hadn’t moved out the way of was his wings- huge, muscled sheets of sinew that buffeted her from her feet and onto the dirt below. Barry dragged her upright, having only just mustered the strength to clamber upright himself. A steady stream of blood dripped down Alex’s neck but he didn’t seem remotely fazed.

“You tricked me.” His voice… it was clear Suzy’s rend had cut deep, maybe enough to impact his throat, and as he spoke it was easy to hear the blood that filled his gullet. A grim, damp, croaking noise that emanated pure hatred, pure disbelief. “An illusion… you tricked me.” The grumps remained still, breathing heavily from their scrap, but Dan merely shrugged.  
“It wasn’t even a complex illusion... I mean, that’s the same I use to… to trick people into thinking I’ve beaten Mario Maker levels I can’t win.” The jibe was enough to make Arin snort quietly with laughter. He hadn’t noticed Dan on Mario Maker, but if there was one game that’d drive someone to use-  
“Wait. What the fuck. What the fuck?!” It had finally clicked. “You’re not human?!” Arin gaped suddenly, stepping past the seething wave seven to face his newest friend. Dan looked sheepish, almost amused. To Arin though, this was not forgetting to tell someone about an allergy, or having an interesting personal trivia just slip your mind.  
“You’re a fucking hybrid?!” The raptor spat, and even seeing Dan frown sadly was not enough to quell his rage. “You didn’t think to maybe mention that?! That you can do crazy bullshit like illusions?!” Arin ran a hand quickly through his hair, but if anything it just made him more stressed as he continued furiously. “It never once crossed your mind to mention the fact that you were related to this fucking insect?!” Alex narrowed his eyes suddenly, a movement seen only by Brian and Dan, and one that put them both on edge. “We could have been killed. Holly got fucking kidnapped! My best mates, my wife… they could have been killed. And you’re smirking?!” Dan swallowed thickly. Arin opened his mouth again- when he started, he was going to finish, and finish he would have if he had not been interrupted by the crack of bone. Arin whipped around, immediately stumbling back from Alex.

The burst of skin and the flexing of new bone was all too familiar to Brian and Dan, but to the three grumps, it took all manner of strength to not be engrossed by what was happening. From Alex’s spine had burst a new limb, literally pushing straight through the skin in a pustulent ooze. It was dark and insectoid still- this one a shiny grim black as opposed to the dark green that adorned his face. Alex merely smiled slightly as he unfurled it, its segments cracking from their stationary position and popping to life. Brian quickly tried to identify it, but he had no need to for long. For from the last segment burst a point- a huge blade that swung and twitched, dripping slowly with some kind of venom. Scorpion. Alex tested it gingerly, revelling in the attention of the group, before glancing up at Brian with a savage grin.  
“Evolution stings, eh?”

“That wasn’t even a good pun.” Arin had said it before he had even realised he had. Alex whipped around, attempting to impale Arin but the raptor was lucky as it swung too short, a clear sign that the wave seven was entirely unused to the new limb. The grumps scrambled out of range of the hybrid as Alex laughed deeply. Brian shuddered slightly at his plan, but he knew he had no option. He turned to his younger brother, and for a second Dan met his eye.   
“This is an emergency.” Brian spoke hastily, trying to distance himself from the scrap in front of them. Watching Dan’s eyes glaze over made Brian feel far more unnerved than anything he had seen today. He fought off an uneasy tremor.  
“Attitude.” Dan spoke quietly but resolutely.   
“City.” Brian responded. “Get out of here, however you can.” Brian didn’t make eye contact, instead backing away. He had done it. Dan stood up, his injuries suddenly entirely forgotten. 

The fact that Dan had risked getting up made Arin surge with protectiveness, an unwanted feeling alongside the hot rage still burning inside him. He opened his mouth to yell, to snap at him to just LIE THE FUCK DOWN, but is breath was stolen from him by the crushing fist of the wave seven. Alex grinned, a terrifying stretch of teeth, chitin, and skin that made Arin retch. No amount of thrashing could loosen the hybrid’s fist around his neck. So focused on thrashing was he, he almost didn’t notice the blade pressing into his throat. He choked, struggling, pulling away, getting nowhere. This wasn’t much better than dying in Walmart, he mused to himself almost lamely, as suddenly the world was pulled away from around him.


	26. Chapter 26

Arin had never flown. Well, he had in aeroplanes and video games, he supposed, but that was so uniquely different to the existence he was currently floating in. It was blindingly colourful, but they weren’t strong colours- a tirade of pastel and chalk as opposed to an entire spectrum. He had no clue what was going on, but that never occurred to him. Instead, he focused on himself. He had this arms outstretched, powering through some bizarre tunnel, but it wasn’t dizzying. Arin had always loved rollercoasters, and that was the only thing that felt remotely similar. He pitched slightly, rolling to the left as his fingers brushed the colours racing by. His fingers didn’t break them, instead parting them slightly like ripple on the clearest of water. The tunnel curbed as he did, always there to catch him if he rolled too far. To say it was relaxing was not even close to describing it. Arin felt entirely at peace, his hybrid genes having melted away of their own accord as he crowed slightly, eyes flitting shut against the gentle sparkles dusting his face and hair. Holy fuck. He wished it would never end. And the he was thrown headfirst into a coffee table.

“Arin?!” Mmhhmeh? The fuck? He had been ninety percent sure the colour tunnel was either him getting crushed to death by a wave seven, or having accidentally ingested every hallucinogenic in downtown LA. Both of those situations, however, did not explain why he was lying awkwardly in the remnants of the grump’s studio coffee table. He blinked, trying slightly to clear the blur pressed against his eyes, but he simply moaned and tensed slightly as it made his head spin suddenly.  
“Shit mate are you alright?” He grunted, a desperate attempt to respond, before realising it would be a lot easier to communicate if he moved his head off the floor. That didn’t go to plan. What the fuck? His head pounded slightly as his vision focused, finally revealing a rather terrified looking dog hybrid frowning worriedly beside him.   
“What the… head...” Arin had meant to split up those two sentences but they melded uncomfortably into a slur as the space began to stabilise around him. He had utterly wrecked the table. What the fuck happened? He immediately shook off Ross’ guiding hands as he grasped for some explanation, not realising he was panicking until Suzy dropped into his view. The cat smiled, a genuinely relieved smile that made Arin calm too.  
“Arin. You hit your head.” Arin grumbled in response, gingerly fumbling for his noggin.  
“I think I figured that…” Suzy merely nodded, guiding his hand towards a damp cloth and pressing it into his head. He winced instantly, but knew well enough the routine of head wounds. He grimly held it in place as Suzy turned away.  
“How long was I out?” Arin asked gingerly, again attempting to sit up in the table’s corpse.   
“Literally twenty seconds. Brian and I landed on our feet.” Arin opened his mouth to begin his ramble but Suzy shook her head once. “Not now. Not important.”  
“You all gave us a heart attack.” Holly mused quietly, sweeping into view as she crouched behind the television. Wait.

Arin suddenly stumbled to his feet, all too quickly as Ross steadied him as he buckled slightly. Barry had clearly done a front flip over the sofa, having crashed past Arin and landed awkwardly past the television. A trickle of blood dripped from a cut on his forehead but he was twitching, a low grumble as he tried to right himself. Holly was having none of it, crouching beside him and gently pressing ice to his shoulder. The grizzly was awake, but had clearly landed on his head like the raptor had, as he too was blearily glancing from Holly to the ceiling and back.  
“Whappened?” It was the perfect slurred sentiment as the bear shot a confused look to the raptor, who could only shrug in response. Holly hissed quietly as Barry went to get up, pushing gently on the bear’s chest to keep him still.  
“Dan teleported us here.” Brian mused aloud. Arin had not noticed the ninja, crouched in the shadows of the kitchen divider. He had been hidden over the bend of the sofa, and as Arin realised nauseatingly quickly, so was Dan. “He needs… I can’t….” Never had Brian sounded so unsure, and that made Arin’s blood freeze. The raptor willed himself to go and help, but Holly had already made Barry press the wad of ice to his own shoulder and had moved almost expertly across the room, stepping past a shaken Suzy and Brian’s emotionless form. 

Dan had clearly not being conscious when he landed. His legs were splayed awkwardly, one hand curled instinctively to his stomach and the other outstretched all too still to the side. Brian didn’t move as Holly dropped low, placing her vet bag beside him.  
“Anybody want to tell me what the fuck happened?” Her question was met by silence as the grumps only then started to try to piece together what had happened. Holly’s hands ghosted Dan’s stomach wound, moving his hands gently as she began to work at it, gently. “You guys just appeared out of nowhere, so fast. We were fucking worried. And terrified. Very terrified.” It was clear she was rambling to try to steady her shaking hands, but at this point, Arin was happy to let her if it meant she could help Dan. Ross awkwardly kicked the shards of wood to the side.  
“My shovel knight amiibo was on that table.” Ross mused quietly, feeling out of place as the grumps collected their thoughts. Suzy shot him a sour glance but he didn’t meet her eye. Humour was Ross’ way of coping with the situation, but as it hadn’t gone down so well, he instead stepped quietly over to Arin and guided him to the couch. The raptor ran a hand through his hair.  
“I’ll buy you a new one.” The raptor turned around cautiously, stomach twisting slightly at the blood dripping onto the wooden floor and beginning to pool under Dan’s chest. “Is he alright?” Arin knew he needed a proper conversation with the magic teleporting grump, but that would be hard to do if Dan didn’t recover. Holly didn’t have time to answer.  
“He’ll be fine.” Brian snapped, suddenly resuming his cold stare as he dropped beside his brother, applying steady pressure to the lanky hybrids stomach. “You checked his ET's?” Holly nodded automatically, gently cleaning Alex’s fist marks from Dan’s face. Arin snarled involuntarily, the noise not having its edge without his rows of raptor teeth but hey, it got the message across.  
“Well thank fuck you’re back, Brian. I was worried you might’ve cared about someone else then.” He snapped angrily, his pounding head doing nothing to make him feel better.  
“Don’t.” Suzy hissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Barry sagely shaking his head. 

“I didn’t realise panicking and worrying made me care more about someone. I have done everything I can do for you idiots. I earn money, I find Dan somewhere to stay, I make sure he has food. I care about him more than you could ever know, more than you can claim your worrying ‘cares’ about anyone else here.” Brian stood up, eyes narrowing as he leant closer to Arin’s face. “So don’t you ever suggest I don’t care about people. I told him to get out of there. I didn’t realise he’d risk his life bringing me and some random people he barely knows here too.” Arin laughed aloud, a typical chuckle as he whipped around to bite back.  
“Don’t.” Barry tried this time, but Arin continued to ignore him.  
“Strange that, when I found him he was high, hungry, and robbing for a living. If that’s everything you can do, maybe it’s a good thing he met us.” The words tumbled from his lips. Even as he said them, Brian’s eyes continued to darken and narrow, but Arin hadn’t even realised what he had said until he had finished talking.  
“Fuck you.” The ninja spat it with such venom. “Fuck all of you.” He snarled, a sound so inhuman in his throat it was almost hybrid level unsettling. He turned once, coldly, and stormed from the space so quickly Arin almost blinked and missed it.

“Arin.” But the raptor didn’t need the lecture from his wife to know he had let his anger go too far. He collapsed onto the sofa, resting his head in his hands. Ross and Barry stepped quietly past him, intent on helping Dan, but Arin found it hard to even meet their eye. Even when Suzy slid next to him, grasping one hand in hers and resting her head on her shoulder, he still couldn’t quell the intolerable guilt that had settled on his shoulders. Looking at Dan made it burn so painfully he did nothing for the next hour but stare into space.


	27. Chapter 27

Holy fuck. Dan had meant to say it out loud, but to his ringing ears it was naught but a moody grumble. The fuck had happened? Hell, he hardly remembered anything. Where was he? It took him a second to realise his eyes were shut, a rather inefficient action when he was trying to use them. With an irritated sigh, he opened them and glanced around. The room was moderately decorated, modern but with an edge of warmth that did wonders for his throbbing eyes. He was on his back, and that made him instantly nervous. Dan never slept on his back. Again, his brain ticked over. Where was he? Even if he listened as intently as he could muster, it was as if there was a static in his brain he simply couldn’t hear past. He shook his head, an attempt to clear it, but all it did was make his jaw ache and his skin sting. His hand dusted his face, a little lazily, tracing a swelling around his eye and a bandaged graze on his jaw. However, it was the tightly wrapped slice to his neck that finally clicked his memories into place.

Dan sat up fast, far too fast as he teetered forwards with a hiss of pain and barely caught himself on his forearm. He stayed there for half a minute or so, firstly to learn how his body now worked, and secondly because there was a fascinating grim looking gash to his stomach, one he definitely didn’t remember getting. It didn’t bother him that someone had stolen his shirt, far from it. Instead, he picked at the bandage with his other hand, his protective hunch doing nothing to stop his curiosity. He had never seen such an injury! Dan was used to bruises, the toll of IADT, but when it came to superficial wounds like cuts, scrapes, and well, bullets, they usually healed very quickly. But as he unwrapped the bandage, knowing full well he probably shouldn’t but doing it anyway, he could see it seeping and writhing underneath. It was bizarre, far more bizarre than painful. Still, not something Dan approved of or would recommend. Getting stabbed was not going to the top of his list of fun things to repeat, especially if it left such an ugly mark on his super ripped physique. All in all, the hybrid was pleased with how not dead he was at the end of it. Although he couldn’t remember exactly what it was, he was still alive and that was a point he was chalking up to team Dan.

Wait. He scrunched his face up with confusion as he glanced around the room. There were large posters hung neatly in frames on the walls, ones Dan didn’t need to use his MLG knowledge to know were video game posters, some even featuring characters he actually recognised. The shelves to his left were littered with chunky robots and figurines for things he could only guess. He clambered out of bed, albeit sluggishly, as he wandered over to the shelf. It all seemed important, but he couldn’t place it. At least, not until his fingers dusted a small photo, framed ornately with small pixel hearts and green swordsman, of Arin and Suzy grinning warmly next to one another. He picked it up slowly, his breath hitching as he remembered. The grumps. They were getting annihilated and he couldn’t help because god damn his stomach hurt and he tried to teleport them all but… He placed the frame down with a shaking hand before dragging himself hastily out the door. He was in the space, he knew that, and he could hear the television but he couldn’t tell if there was anyone actually watching it. His head swam as he turned out the corridor, leaning heavily on the door frame leading into the main studio.

“Why the fuck are you out of bed?” It worried Dan that it took him a second to place the voice, but it didn’t impact Ross’ disapproving tone. Dan merely blinked, making Ross frown with worry. “Do you want-”  
“Is everyone ‘kay?” It was all Dan could muster. If he had got someone injured, or left someone behind, he couldn’t forgive himself. It made him bitter to realise Brian had been right all along. Having friends just puts more people in danger. The lanky hybrid didn’t even realise he was holding his breath as Ross gently stepped around the couch to face the newest grump.  
“Everyone is fine, Holly thinks. You all just sort of, appeared. I guess.” He pouted slightly as he called it, eventually grinning with a shrug. Dan couldn’t miss the slight nervous unease in his eyes though. “Yeah though, everyone is alright. We need a new coffee table though.” He lazily pointed his thumb behind him. Ah, that explains the dusting of wood chips on the floor. “Also some superglue, my shovel knight doesn’t have a sho- hey, you’re bleeding.” Ross change in tone also overrode his unease as Dan glanced dazedly down, realising his inspection of his stomach wound had not been the best idea. A small patch of blood was starting to spread over his skin, the bandage slipping off from where he had peeled it back.  
“Ah fuck and Holly is out.” Ross’ slight panic was doing nothing to relax Dan, but the he merely grinned slightly at the dog hybrid’s reaction. “She wasn’t even sure how your blood and stuff worked and we needed Brian but no that grumpy bastard had to-”  
“So, s’up to nurse Ross?” Dan interrupted snarkily, suddenly feeling tired as his adrenaline started to lapse. So, he had managed to get everyone home safe. Thank fuck. “Wait, Brian did what?” Ross merely shook his head irritably.  
“You’re a hybrid. And that’s fine, we don’t mind. Well, I know I don’t. But damn it doesn’t half make it harder to work out what is wrong with you. Arin made Brian mad so he left and we had no idea what to do, Holly did her best but god knows apparently you’re magical and shit and-” Ross was almost startled by Dan’s soft chuckle, but soon began grinning. The lanky man was just as Ross remembered. Human or not, Ross would always see him as just Dan.

“So, they left you with me?” Dan asked lazily, beginning to slump slightly against the door frame as he shut his eyes slowly. Ross shrugged, before realising Dan wasn’t looking.  
“Well, and Arin. I offered to stay by myself while the others went to try find Brian, but Arin insisted on staying too. He said he was being careful but I bet he just has a headache, he did hit that table skull first... You, uh, you need a hand?” Ross trailed off quietly as Dan flickered one eye open. Dan didn’t have the best understanding of real emotions just yet- Brian was not the best tutor in that respect and it had left the hybrid slightly guarded and wary. Regardless, he was intelligent enough to figure that Arin had probably stayed in because of him. The only thing he couldn’t work out is whether he stayed because the raptor was worried about him, or because he was worried about what Dan might do. The lanky hybrid had never seen his genetics as a secret as such. He had never outwardly said he was human, and to him, he didn’t see the labels others were ashamed or proud of. He just saw people, and if he had to show Arin that he was still just Dan, he’d be happy to. Dan nodded with a slight smile, glancing at the dog hybrid.  
“Don’t suppose you can carry me back to bed, bridal style?” Ross merely shook his head, before smiling faintly.  
“Well, I can’t.” He admitted, before turning slightly to the corridor. He knew who could. “Arin!”

Arin knew he was overthinking things. Everyone has secrets, hell, he knew that Ross had kept his genetics a secret from Holly for ages, but Arin had always been an open guy. That, and he trusted Dan. It left him sore to think that the trust wasn’t as mutual as he had thought it was. He had convinced himself he was staying because he was taking care of the space. Keeping an eye on things in case someone unsavoury swung by. His headache throbbed painfully, not helped by the cut and bruise to his forehead. He snarled again, rubbing it hard as if to erase the pain. It hurt like a bitch, and that made his mood even sourer. In reality, he knew he was only staying for Dan. He had a slight feeling the others knew that too, but they were just as confused as he was when it came to why. He couldn’t decide whether it was because he wanted to be here to help Dan when he woke up, and to protect him if anything were to happen, or whether he was protecting Ross and his space from a powerful stranger he had invited into their lives. He growled again, lying in the smaller spare room and staring accusingly at the ceiling. It had been a long day.  
“Arin!”

Arin hadn’t even properly greeted Dan- he had been slightly concerned Ross had been yelling because someone, maybe even Dan, was attacking. But no, the human-but-actually-not moron had got out of bed and couldn’t get back. He shooed Ross away, instead slipping his arm under Dan’s shoulder and hauling him back to the spare room. He didn’t say a word, not even as blood started to stain his clean shirt.  
“You hit your head.” Dan’s tone drew Arin from his frowning as he deposited the taller man grumpily on the bed. Arin rolled his eyes, touching his forehead again as he ignored Dan’s concerned gaze.  
“I didn’t hit my head. Some secret hybrid threw me into a table.” The raptor snapped, a little bitterer than he had meant it to but Dan didn’t seem fazed. “And you can talk, you hit pretty much fucking everything. Who taught you how to fight?!” Dan didn’t respond. Instead, he just smiled wryly, and then the moron started singing.

_“Whoa, whoa, I’ll be the champion. I have the heart of a liooon.”_ Arin had heard him sing the BeeGee’s- it was one of those things he just couldn’t forget and didn’t want to. But this? This was so different. A first, Arin figured it was just because it was so unexpected. But no, this was something more. Dan’s voice was sure, strong, the words spoken with such force Arin found himself entranced.  
 _“I’ve got the skills, I’ve got the power.”_ The notes were perfect- not high, nor deafening, simply strong and steady. It was the kind of thing Arin could listen to for hours. The raptor was so absorbed, he almost didn’t notice his forehead beginning to soothe, the skin beginning to knit back together.  
“Stop stop STOP are you fucking _healing_ me?!” Dan only blinked owlishly, his song entirely gone as Arin snapped suddenly. Arin touched his forehead gingerly as it began to sting again. “I’m a fucking wave two predator you honestly think I can’t handle a bump when you’re sitting there looking like you were fucking wrestling Bowser?!”   
“I’d look a lot worse if I’d been wrestling Bowser, fuck that scaly fuck.” Dan responded quietly, grinning regardless of Arin’s outburst. He didn’t know why, but he simply couldn’t take Arin’s anger seriously, and that made him all the more fond of the man. Arin was having none of it.  
“Fucking hell, you’re a moron. I was really enjoying that song too, and then you had to go and do weird magical stuff.” The raptor mused grumpily. “You need to give me the name of that song so I can pretend you didn’t have to make it weird.” Arin leant heavily against the shelf, shaking his head at the taller man. Dan kept grinning though, and it infuriated Arin how he couldn’t stay mad at the man.  
“Oh, I wrote it. It’s about Glass Joe.” Now that perked Arin’s interest.

“You wrote that? About a fucking video game?!” There was a small pause before Arin grinned wildly. “Dude that is the best. Can you sing it without the weird shit?” Dan quirked an eyebrow. Of course he could- it was his favourite thing to do, and if he was going to pretend to be the greatest sexiest most amazing rock star in the whole of human (and hybrid) history he would need to be able to sing confidently in front of anyone. What interested him was how Arin had a spark in his eye, a small mischief that made Dan feel warm instantly.  
“Yeah. You want me to?” Arin nodded immediately, standing straight.  
“Yeah yeah. It’s about how great Glass Joe is, right?” Arin had noticed the taller man take a liking to the boxer, and while he knew it was a unique choice for sure, everyone was entitled to their opinions.  
“Of course! Not everyone can boast ninety nine to one.” Arin laughed aloud, before gesturing for him to start.

_“Whoa, whoa, I’ll be the champion. I have the heart of a liooon.”_ Dan kept a steady eye on Arin has he sang, not worried as such but more intrigued by his plan.  
“That’s really not gonna be enough.” Arin had spoken aloud, almost rapping over the top. Dan almost burst into laughter, so impressed by how fitting it was, but he pressed on.   
_“I’ve got the skills-”_  
“No you don’t.” Arin interjected coyly.  
 _“I’ve got the power.”_  
“Wrong again.”  
 _“You’ll never catch me, I am like the Eiffel Tower!”_  
“That doesn’t MOVE.” By now Arin was grinning madly. Dan was starting to lose traction but he continued, eager for Arin to hear the rest.  
 _“Whoa, whoa I’ll be the champion, I’m building an Arc of Triumph.”_  
“That took, like, thirty years to build.” Arin snapped, a little fast but with perfect intonation that left Dan snickering as he finished his song.  
 _“Got my beret, my eau de toilette, I’ll break the Sandman like a stale baguette. No sweat!”_  
“You’re fucking dead.”

Dan burst into laughter, clapping his hands together both at how much Arin was hopping about miming bad dance moves, and also how oddly fitting Arin’s voice was to his. He had always been excited to duet, and while he never would have guessed his first duet as such would be an angry raptor shouting over the top of his singing, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
“Right, lie the fuck down. I’ll grab some bandages, we’ll fix you up, you get some sleep, and then we can start song writing.” Arin was so excited for it Dan couldn’t help getting excited too. This was it. He was going to be a singer.  
“Also, I don’t give a fuck if you’re a hybrid or an alien or a human or a fairy or whatever. But we tell each other things, alright? And you’re a grump now, so you have to tell us stuff, so there. Alright?” Dan hadn’t realised how drained he was but he mustered a nod, and apparently that was enough to sate Arin as the raptor dipped out of the room. For the first time in a while, Dan was fully content, and it was the best.


	28. Chapter 28

Barry sunk his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets. At this time, the city seemed so relaxed. The past few days had proved LA was anything but, but now as he cruised the quieter streets downtown, he felt far more chilled than he had for days. It was a slight unwanted reminder of Brian waving a knife at him, but seeing as how he was now trying to find the brooding ninja, now would be a great time for him to drop out the sky again. He had insisted on splitting up to search- he told Suzy and Holly it’d help them cover more ground, and that was true, but Barry needed some time to think. So Dan was a hybrid. There had been something, well, unusual about the guy, but this was LA. There were all types here, and Barry loved it. Was it really so bizarre he turned out to be a hybrid? And did it matter? He knew Arin had been pissed- the anger he’d thrown at Brian was more aimed at Dan and he had known that, but to the grizzly, it was just one of those things. Arin was a raptor, Suzy was a cat, and Dan was… well, a hybrid sure, but what kind? There weren’t any animals he could think of that could teleport. Octopi could cause illusions sure, but if he wasn’t careful, this trail of thought would end up in hentai pretty soon.

“Okay seriously you’ve been wandering around here for ten minutes. Are you looking for me?” Barry span around, grateful for the interruption as he smiled ruefully at Brian. For a second he didn’t recognise him- the ninja’s bandana had either been stolen or Brian hadn’t noticed he’d taken it off. Still, Barry chose not to mention it. It was bizarre seeing a face there- not as bizarre as seeing a mantis head there but still. Brian looked… well, pretty normal as far as Barry could garner. Stern maybe, a little aged, but certainly strong. It was a good thing he had cropped up though. He didn’t want to imagine how long the ninja had been following him for- the grizzly was not the most perceptive animal in the world. Still, it was good to see him.  
“Didn’t feel like dropping out the sky this time?” Barry joked, stopping his slow wander as Brian shook his head with a slight playful smile.  
“Well you looked straight at me four times, I thought the element of surprise had been ruined.” Barry merely shrugged.  
“You could’ve walked past me and I wouldn’t have noticed. Can we talk?” The bear hadn’t known what response he was going to get, but for Brian to nod firmly and agree before leading the bear quietly into the urban park had not been one he’d considered. He daren’t say a word, too worried he’d ruin the mood, until they were both seated on a small stone bench under a dimly lit pagoda, overlooking the rather barren swan pond. Brian settled slightly, leaning back as he sighed outwards. Barry waited patiently for a few seconds before ignoring all worry and asking immediately. 

“So who the fuck are you two?” It had not been the most eloquent question, but Brian didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t make eye contact, and Barry was relieved at that (Brian had a look that could only be described as ‘disappointed dad eyes’), but instead leant forward and sighed.  
“Well, not the way I wanted to introduce my family, but you met my father. He made hybrids- not waves one and two mind, but those that followed. And I thought he was the greatest man alive.”  
“He made Dan. That why you’re brothers.” Brian hadn’t expected Barry to catch on so fast, but there was a warm intelligence to the bear. The ninja merely nodded as the grizzly pieced it together.  
“So Dan isn’t a wave one or two.” Barry continued. Brian didn’t respond this time. Although it was Dan who had met these people, and therefore his responsibility to explain this, Brian didn’t have to be the one to explain it. He didn’t know how far the wave six rumours had spread outside the closed community he had lived in all his life. However, what he did know was that Barry had already worked it out.  
“Dan’s wave six, isn’t he? Him and the mantis dude.” Brian’s eyes narrowed, and Barry found himself sliding across the bench slightly.  
“He’s just Dan.” The ninja snapped. “He’s my brother Dan. Don’t go saying shit you don’t understand.” Barry knew it was meant to be a threat, but the hybrid found himself agreeing with the man, much to the ninja’s surprise and chagrin.  
“He’s just Dan. Ross said it’d- he’d, be deranged, all mental and that. And I guess he is.” He continued his point quickly as he caught Brian tense slightly out the corner of his eye. “I mean, I’ve never seen him dress normally. It’s always t shirt and jeans, or fifteen blankets and Ross’ old woollen hat. He eats nothing but pretzels and fried chicken, at least that I’ve seen, not to mention no normal human or hybrid even can move their hips like that.” Barry sighed, musing quietly if only to relax Brian. “But it’s Dan. He’s Dan. And you’re not a psycho ninja wanting to kill me. You’re just protecting your family, and that’s good of you. But you’re grumps now, and it’s up to us to help protect both of you.” Brian didn’t respond, but Barry could have sworn he caught a small smile from the stoic elder. 

“So what’s your backstory?” Brian asked, suddenly casual, as he leant back and glanced at the grizzly. Well, it hadn’t been the question Barry had expected, but he grinned anyway and nodded.  
“Sure. So I was born-”  
“Skip forward to the grumps.” Brian had deliberately interrupted to irritate Barry, but the hybrid merely pouted comically before grinning.  
“I cannot believe you are not fascinated by my illustr-” He caught Brian’s disbelieving frown before snorting with laughter. “Fine, fine. So, we’re the new bears on the block. Didn’t really know what we were doing- got ourselves some menial jobs, paid our rent. But, hey, we were bears, and proud bears at that! We fought, we stomped around the place. I know what you’re thinking, a lovely good natured bud like me stomping around, but it’s true. And then, we find out that there’s some raptors living near us, and, get this- they wanted to lay low! Suggested we stop bullying the lesser hybr- I mean, wave ones and such.” Barry corrected his old habit rather sheepishly, but Brian failed to react. “Anyway, was ridiculous. They were holding a seminar type deal about it, so we were going to go over there, show them what for. Show them the difference between the food chain. All hard talk, you know?” Brian smiled slyly at Barry’s tone, and the bear smiled as he continued. “And what do you know, two leaflets and some homemade roast later, and my parents are agreeing with these lizards! Can you believe it? I was horrified. I left, intent on finding a way to break what was clearly brainwashing. And then, I found the other guy who was sulking outside.”  
“Arin?” Brian had already guessed, and Barry was glad he was at least engrossed enough in the story for some audience participation. Barry nodded once as he continued.

“Yeah. I had seen Ross inside, and I’d assumed he was Arin, but seeing this guy seething outside made me think twice. We get talking about how great being a hybrid is, and how we should totally be allowed to bully everyone else- we were teenagers then, real big headed bastards. Then, Arin wants to fight, and I was down for that, I loved to scrap. Me and my brother, we, uh, we fought a lot. Bears are lazy though, a few blunt punches and it’s naptime. But Arin- man, he was a little ball of fury.” Barry remembered it almost fondly. “All snapping and snarling. Made me realise how different all the hybrids were, you know? How maybe we shouldn’t fight everyone. I know it’s bad- it took me getting my ass kicked to realise it, but it’s true. He only stopped biting me when his parents came outside. I called him grump ever since, that’s where grump came from. I dunno, I guess we had some mutual respect there.” Barry shrugged, and Brian nodded once, a welcome reminder he was still listening. The bear realised he’d been rambling and smiled sheepishly. “He introduced me to Suzy and Ross, and we were the grumps. About half a year later, one of Suzy’s cats was ill or something, so she took him to the vet. That’s when we met Holly, and she took a liking to Ross so quickly, but he was so intent she hated hybrids he hid his dogness. I always found that weird, but-” Barry glanced up. Brian was no longer looking so involved in his story. Instead, he was frowning slightly at the swan pond.

“Eesh, coulda told me I was rambling.” The bear added snappily, though with no real malice as he smiled coyly. Brian merely frowned, before responding in a suddenly hushed tone. It put Barry on edge, and he knew enough to stay quiet and still.  
“I was listening. I was also looking at that.” He gestured slightly.  
“To what?” Barry squinted into the murky water, glancing occasionally at Brian to make sure he was looking in the right place. “All I can see are plants, algae and a rock.” But Brian merely huffed.  
“That isn’t a rock.”

Barry squinted further, before raising an eyebrow as he identified the object.  
“Why the fuck is there a shark in the swan pond?!”


	29. Chapter 29

Brian didn’t respond immediately, and he truly had no clue why there was an obvious shark fin gliding gently in the pond so his answer wouldn’t have been fantastic. It was jet black and moving slowly, almost gliding through the water’s surface like a knife through butter, occasionally twisting to circle back. It was far slower than a shark of its size- Brian’s PhD was kicking into effect as he stood up gently, walking to the side of the pagoda. It was the fin of a benthic dweller, its dark coarse skin characteristic of a deep sea creature. Regardless, Barry did ask a very obvious question- why the fuck is it in a thirty foot wide, algae infested pond, swimming amongst countless abandoned shopping trolleys, sewer waste, and god knows what else had been dumped into it?  
“It’s a hybrid.” Brian pointed out, albeit hushed. He had no clue whether the shark could hear them, or even if the shark was a shark. Barry joined him, shaking his head in almost disbelief.   
“We going to say hi?” The grizzly asked lazily, his earlier incredulity replaced with his usual relaxed attitude as he stretched his weary arms. Brian merely shook his head at his suggestion, a little rapidly for Barry’s liking. The bear pouted as Brian spoke.

“It’s not a wave one or two. Going by the sheer size of its fin, we need the rest of the grumps in case it isn’t friendly.” Going by the temperament of the other denizens of Gentech, Brian could take an educated guess it wasn’t going to be the next grump. “Go and get Arin and Suzy. Don’t let Dan come.” Barry merely raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly at Brian’s suggestion.  
“You want the grizzly bear to go and leave the human here to defend himself against the wave three and up hybrid?” The grizzly hadn’t been entirely serious but Brian merely hissed irritably, a sure sign he had had enough of the cocky hybrids attitude as he turned away from the pond to bear down on the younger man.  
“I am a hybrid. I am going to kill you. How are you going to defend yourself?” Brian moved his hands wide, aggressively gesturing for the bear to act. Brian was far more threatening than an actual hybrid when he wanted to be, Barry noted, and so he moved to sate him. In a single swipe, he unleashed his hybrid genes, allowing smooth brown fur to ripple down his arms and bend into claws. The snout pulled forwards, upper lip curling instinctively as his ears flattened aggressively. He held the pose for a second, allowing the snarl to relish in his throat, before he softened it to a grin. Brian’s entirely unimpressed face however made him frown as he waved his claws again, hoping maybe it’d sink in if he growled a bit more.

“Now what?” Brian sighed. It was obvious it had been exactly what the ninja had been expecting, but it made Barry grumble anyway.  
“I have claws.” Barry wiggled them again in case Brian hadn’t seen. The older man merely frowned at them until Barry slowed to a stop. He persevered regardless of Barry’s pout.  
“What are you going to do with them?” He tried again. The grizzly suddenly felt like he was being scolded, like Mr. Wilson was telling him off for not understanding a math question in second grade, and that made him incredibly grumpy as he folded his arms and scowled.  
“Stab you with ‘em. That or claw you or slice you or any number of ways I move my wrist. Does it matter? I have knives for fingers, Bri. Knives.” The ninja didn’t look any more impressed than before, though in reality Brian hadn’t expected the slight warm feeling at Barry’s procured nickname for him. “Okay, I’m an actual hybrid, and I’m gonna kill you because you’re chatting shit about my knife fingers. What’re you going to do?” He spread his arms as Brian had, fixing the man with a slight grin as the ninja’s eyes flickered slightly with contempt.  
“Firstly, brace. Take a split second to work out what your opponent is going to do. Secondly, counter the attack you were attempting to procure.” The man followed each sentence with an action, as if silently stepping through an intricate dance routine as he countered his imaginary opponent. “Third, use the opponent against himself. Knife fingers are a weapon, yes, but one if the wielder can’t use proves very easy to move them from the combat altogether.” He mimicked this too, pushing the weapon from him as he curled back and flexed his fist aggressively. Barry was all too ready to interrupt.  
“Well yeah anyone can say it but in a fi-”

Brian moved quickly, and Barry barely saw him coming. The hybrid didn’t notice it, too busy was he flailing his knife fingers, but the ninja moved exactly through the steps he had just demonstrated- took a second to guess Barry’s incoming shove, one that held no strength or malice, and so was easy to counter with a sidestep and a push to the hybrid’s back. Barry twisted, attempting to grapple with his claws outstretched and Brian neatly grasped the hybrid’s wrists, moving easily out of reach of his claws and hurling the bear with a little more force than necessary to the wooden decking below.  
“Okay no fair you didn’t say go.” The bear grinned, now slightly out of breath, but Brian had proved his point. Brian stepped back, the demonstration not even slightly affecting him as he allowed the bear to clamber to his feet. “I’ll go get them then, shall I?” The bear asked sheepishly. Barry wasn’t exactly proud, so getting his ass kicked wasn’t that big a deal, and all Brian had done was flare a desire to learn to use his claws like some sort of kung fu master. That, however, could wait until they had sorted out jaws here.  
“Oh, no need. They’re here.” Barry frowned for a split second, before Arin came careening down the path, cutting through some undergrowth and hopping the fence in one smooth move. He grinned in greeting, before doubling over and wheezing quietly.

“You want-” The raptor cut off Barry pretty sharpish.  
“M’good.” He huffed with a grin, stretching back upright, maybe a little too fast for his lungs as he coughed slightly. “Just gotta… yknow. Whew. I am out of shape.” He hissed, shaking his breathlessness as he cracked his knuckles cheerily. “So, what’s the emergency?”  
“How did you-” Brian cut Barry off for the second time as the bear huffed slightly in annoyance.  
“Dan told you?” The ninja guessed and Arin merely grinned madly and nodded.  
“Told me you needed some kickass back up grump and hey who am I to say no. Don’t lose your shit Brian, I made sure Suzy and Holly got back before I set off. No way I’m trusting Ross with being by himself, I want the studio to not be on fi-” It was Arin’s turn to be cut off though.  
“No you didn’t.” That made Arin frown, his eyes narrowing a touch.  
“Look, I truly am sorry about what I said. None of it was true and I was just stressed over all this shit and I still am but I promise Dan did some weird telepathy shit that seriously we need to talk about I mean come on can he summon hot pockets this is a serious question and then I told Suzy and Holly to stay-” Brian merely rolled his eyes, only adding to Arin’s annoyance. Before the raptor could snap back a retort, Brian merely gestured to the undergrowth.  
“Suzy is there.”

Sure enough, the feline strutted rather peevishly from the grass, being careful to step over the mud as she rolled her shoulders in preparation for a scrap.  
“How come you can always see me? Arin didn’t have a clue and I followed him the whole way here.” She pouted, although smiling playfully at the ninja. Brian merely frowned again, seemingly his default face in these situations.  
“Hiding the coin from the blind is not a difficult game.” He responded cryptically, ignoring Arin’s indignant pouting and instead gesturing to the swan pond. “That’s a hybrid. You can trust me, it’s not a nice hybrid. Now there’s four of us, we can kite it effectively, unless it can’t leave the water. I can’t determine if-” Arin waved his hand inanely. This was not the way Hanson’s got things done.  
“So it’s a bad hybrid?” Brian nodded, too used to Arin to bother stopping his trail of thought. “And we need to know whether it’s a bad swimmy hybrid or a bad… landy hybrid?” Suzy glanced at Barry, and then to Brian.  
“We’re just gonna let him-”   
“Yup.” Brian responded with a shrug.

Arin grinned madly, vaulting the fence a little too enthusiastically as it splintered under his weight. He hit the ground with a soft thud, grumbling to himself as he stole a glance at the other grumps. With a sigh he flicked forward his raptor genes, hissing slightly as he approached the pond. There was definitely a shark creature in there, and it didn’t take a PhD to know- it glided from side to side with ease, occasionally swishing to and fro. It mesmerised the raptor for a split second before he took in a deep breath.  
“Sup homie!”  
The fin instantly stopped moving. It slid under the water with an almost supernatural grace, a far cry from the sweeping circles it had been swimming before. Arin frowned, turning for support from the grumps but they had already moved. For a split second he was concerned they’d bailed, until he realised that was a fucking stupid thought. That was later seconded by Barry’s arm slipping out of the undergrowth, his claw curling into a reassuring thumbs up. Alright, so he was tanking. No worries. He could do that. If, obviously, he had any clue what the fuck he was tanking.

With an inhuman bellow, one Arin could only describe as HOLY FUCK THAT IS REALLY FUCKING LOUD, the water suddenly thrashed as it was split by such force Arin subconsciously backed up several feet. The fin was bearing down on him, now far bigger than it had looked gracefully circling the pond. It was also far larger, far more solid, and far more utterly terrifying. The fin was not a part of the creature’s back, oh no. It was protruding from the creatures face, bursting from its leathery grey skin and thundering towards Arin with a terrifying rumbling thud of hooves. It was a rhino, at least, had been. Where its tail had once been was instead a thrashing black fin, a far cry from its usual swishy one, and up its side were more of the same- black as the swirling pond it had burst from and glinting sharper than metal. Its eyes remained soft, narrowed darkly at the raptor, but its mouth was crammed with teeth, gnashing and snapping as scum and sewage dripped from it.  
“Rhinoshark.” Arin stammered quietly, before turning towards the pagoda and running rather dazedly for some semblance of cover.

“RHIIIINOSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK.”


	30. Chapter 30

Arin Hanson had defeated all manner of monster. Whether it was the king of the koopas, or the first hunter, or any manner of buzzing pixels whirring on far outdated game consoles, he had crushed them all in record time. A few tries, a few techniques, a bit of studying of when they use their full restore, or when they evolve into their final form (and then the three forms inevitably after that). The raptor had also defeated all manner of hybrid, though admittedly with a bit less tact and a bit more blind swinging and snapping. He could out punch most things that crossed him and out joystick anything that came his way. Years of gaming expertise, years of physical scrapping and throwing his weight around had prepared him for this very moment. All he needed to do was one thing to ensure victory: to stop wailing and running in circles.

The raptor doubled back again as the animal lunged at him, barely nipping his scales as he rolled to the side. He let out an angry hiss- more a desperate attempt to inhale air over a move of aggression, but regardless it made him feel better. He clawed at its eyes, a tactic that worked far better in movies apparently as it clenched its eyes shut and head-butted the raptor in the side. He ate dirt momentarily, the second time too many today, and scrambled to roll away from its dangerous horn.  
He wheezed slightly as he again moved back and prepared to roll away from the charge. Barry had already lumbered from the undergrowth, throwing himself snarling at the rhino’s back, but the creature had thrown him to the mud in seconds. Either Barry was the worst rodeo Arin had ever seen (and he’d seen a few, including Ross after one too many beers), or this rhino was far stronger than rhinos usually are, and for a rhino that was pretty impressive.  
“Okay when I offered to disturb the likely angry hybrid-” He mused, mostly to himself, though the words were aimed at the ninja crouching quietly in the shadows of the pagoda roof. His slightly pissy speech was interrupted as he again hopped over the rhino’s sharpened horn, landing with just enough clearance to roll out the way of the rhino’s instant kick. “I was hoping for like, you know. Something a bit more aquatic and a bit less-” He grunted as the rhinos hefty foot collided with his leg, but he merely shook it off and snapped as the animal reared backwards. “You know, rhino-y.”

“Keep tiring it out. As it tires, its weaknesses show. Wave fives have many, it’ll take me a few seconds to call it when it happens.” Brian responded, almost entirely dismissive of Arin’s statement as he continued to watch the animal in fascination. Though he took no pleasure in it, he could recognise this as a creature of beauty. It rippled with power and untold strength, but on land it could not keep up- probably the downfall that had it cast from the experiment in the first place. As the animal reared again, Barry took the opportunity to power underneath the creature (a move he had been dying to try ever since he saw Brian do it against Alex earlier) as he raked it’s underbelly with his claws. It barely scratched the animal’s tough skin, and he drew breath all too quickly as he was nearly crushed under the animal. The grizzly grimaced.  
“Its skin is like fucking- I don’t know. I can shred leather. Maybe like, Teflon.” The bear cleared the centre quickly as Arin drew the beast’s attention once more, vaulting its horn and landing neatly the other side. He shared a slight smile with Suzy as the feline only frowned at the fight scene. If Barry’s claws did nothing, she knew she had no chance. There was no sneaking up on a rhino.  
“Yeah, but at least its attack stat isn’t as high as its defence.” Arin added with a shrug. He had yet to pierce the creature, but he had also yet to be impaled so as a balance he was doing pretty well at nil nil. Brian’s gentle scoff at his terminology didn’t help his confidence though.  
“All I meant was at least he isn’t winni-” At least, he wasn’t winning. 

The rhino bellowed- seemingly tired of Arin hopping over it like an angry version of jump rope. It then did two things in tandem. It whipped around, one eye locking on the raptor as it had done many times before. But instead of lunging, it did something else. It remembered it had a tail. It threw itself to the side and swept its tail- a writhing, thick hunk of muscle that tore Arin’s breath from his body and hurled him almost effortlessly into the air. The raptor scrambled for some semblance of something to grab on to, but to no use as he hit the surface of the duck pond with a resounding splash. There was a slight pause.  
“Can he swim?” Brian asked calmly, seemingly drawing Suzy from her stupor. She hopped out the tree, keenly looking for any sight of Arin. He wasn’t one to tap out that quickly, but if she could just see him clambering out grumpily it would put her so much more at ease. Arin wasn’t a fantastic swimmer, but he was far better than her and Barry. A cat hybrid hating water was an offensive stereotype, but regardless she still couldn’t swim particularly far. It was a perk of a city upbringing.  
“He can.” Barry spoke quietly, already seeing what was about to happen. “But so can that.” The rhinoshark powered forwards, catching Barry in the side as it knocked him to the ground. The grizzly scrambled to retaliate but the creature had already leapt out of reach, and then disappeared straight into the pond. Barry didn’t even hesitate as he watched the fin slip into the inky water with eerie stillness and control. He scrambled from the ground, and dove headfirst into the water.

Barry was not an amazingly strong swimmer, and he would be the first to admit it. It wasn’t that he couldn’t swim- he had learned as an infant and had enjoyed it. However, it was so entirely different when swimming as a hybrid. The water clung to his fur, seemingly thickening around him as he flailed his arms to drag himself through it. Swimming in quicksand would likely have been less tiring. For a split second he considered receding his genes, but as he saw the darkened shape sweep just out of his vision, stirring sewage and silt alike, he knew better than to take away any defence he had. He powered forward, ignoring how suddenly draining the movement was on his muscles. Out the corner of his eye he barely glanced a swish of a tail- not one of reptilian nature. This was the circling of a shark, one he was rather keen to get out of as he peered into the murky water for his friend. Was he already on the surface? Arin was a better swimmer than he was, easily, but he was not about to leave his best friend to be ravaged by a hybrid. He had seen Jaws enough times to know that something peering at him from the darkness was not to be ignored. However, this peering was not dark, rhino eyes but instead reptilian ones, also glaring suspiciously into the shadows. The raptors scales glinted, reflecting light from above. Barry raised a hand in greeting, but Arin merely snarled slightly as he slung an arm under Barry’s and hauled the bear to the surface.

“WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING-” Arin coughed for the second, grimacing as sludge found its way down his throat. “-JUMP IN AFTER ME YOU SWIM LIKE I RUN.” Barry blinked away the silt before grinning slightly. It was much easier to float in place at least with his fur splayed around him. If only it wasn’t so fucking cold. He glanced around nervously. The light had been Brian’s torch, the older man frowning almost disappointedly at the two from the bank of the pond, but at least they could see with the beam gently dancing on the surface of the water.  
“Just wanted to make sure you were okay! Plus, I only swim badly because I’m furry. You’re just fat.” The jibe was good natured, and Arin snickered slightly before catching himself. That only made the raptor grumble further as he paddled in place, the wave five forgotten by his friend’s nigh suicidal loyalty.  
“YOU ARE ABOUT AS BUOYANT AS THE TITANIC POST ICEBERG WHY-”  
“FOUR O’CLOCK.” Eh? Suzy’s shrill cry confused Barry. The time was hardly gonna help. But Arin had already grasped the bears shoulder, forcing him underwater as he barely caught the shadow bearing down on them, almost silent in the water and only noticeable by the sliding of the fin towards them. He spluttered momentarily, but was interrupted by the sheer power slicing through the water above them, cutting the waves as Barry was spun deeper into the darkness. He could hear yelling but it was muffled, choked by the ink as he forced his eyes to open into the darkness. That was way too close. He shook the fear from his fur, admittedly a bit sluggishly what with the underwater factor, before focusing on the beam of light. It was annoyingly intelligent of Brian, but Barry wasn’t going to knock it as he scrambled towards it. Light meant upwards. Get up, get out, and trash the hybrid on land. Solid plan. Far better than any Arin could come up with anyway.

He clambered to the surface, claws scrambling uselessly at the silt as if to pull himself towards Brian and Suzy. Admittedly, it was slow going, until Arin slipped out the water beside him, almost as eerily silent as the rhinoshark minutes prior.  
“You are so-” The raptor began, but the bear had already cut him off as he grasped the mud at the side of the bank, never happier to be on dry (albeit slightly viscous and soggy) land. Arin clambered beside him, collapsing back onto the mud with a grin. Even the now-blinding beam of Brian’s torch on his retinas couldn’t dampen his mood.  
“I don’t know what was worse, the shark thing or the fact that place tastes like ass.” Barry breathed with a sigh. He glanced back at the water as if the pond itself would rear up for another round. Now he was out the water, it was even colder. The cold air did nothing for his sodden fur as he shook away the excess water with a grumble and shuddered to himself.  
“You’ve tasted ass?” Arin added snarkily. Barry grumbled louder, a guttural sound with no actual malice. It was near instantly drowned out, however, by the grumbling of a rhinoshark. Both hybrid shared a look, a look of dread and curiosity in equal measure as the water split suddenly. The rhinoshark reared, its eyes narrowed in contempt at its prey that had so nearly escaped it. Brian was already yelling, sprinting forward as Suzy hissed, claws released as they sprinted around the muddy pond base. Arin was yelling too, something far more colourful and far less useful, but Barry no heed to any of them. Instead, he focused.

_“Firstly, brace. Take a split second to work out what you are going to do.”_

The rhinoshark will land, crushing Arin and then impaling Barry most likely. Anything sentient would be impossible to guess, but this creature seemed pretty clear cut as Barry stood quietly against the rhinoshark’s leathery cloven feet. It was a conclusion he came to quickly, thankfully, as time didn’t appear to be his ally.

_“Secondly, counter the attack you were attempting to procure.”_

Countering a body slam, one relying entirely on gravity, took skill Barry wasn’t sure he had. There were innumerable ways to do it, but few Barry knew of that would work on a quadruped. He lacked the knowledge Brian had, but that didn’t faze him. He didn’t need a PhD to figure the next step of the tactic.

_“Third, use the opponent against himself.”_

Rhinosharks were a topic Barry wasn’t exactly an expert on- he wasn’t even average in that department, but he didn’t need to be. The creature was uncoordinated on land, ungainly, and heavy as fuck. That, and Barry was armed. Admittedly, his limited knowledge did know that his weapon was useless against the skin of the rhino, but that wasn’t what he was aiming for.

Barry leapt as the rhinoshark powered downwards, barrelling just out the way as its foot ghosted his ribs. With one claw he dusted the creature’s skin, curling over its back. It took one sharp lunge to impale the softer, less terse fin, and as Barry hooked into it with his claws he used the only thing he could think of to use against the creature- its pounds upon pounds of unmatched strength. He hauled left, throwing himself back under the rhino. If all else failed, at least he would be crushed before Arin, he thought grimly to himself. Barry twisted himself under the rhino, claws still hooked into its back as he pulled as hard as he could muster. When it came to protecting the grumps, not even an unwanted swim in a grim, ice cold pond could dampen his strength. The rhinoshark careened sideways, as if its legs were pulled suddenly from underneath it as it lost its balance. Barry could only stumble onto the mud, hauling Arin backwards as the rhino collapsed heavily onto its side, thrashing momentarily before laying still. There was a moment of silence as Brian carefully approached the creature, the fear betrayed on his face entirely gone as his eyes studied the creature calmly.  
“You crushed its heart.” Barry didn’t even hear Brian say anything, nor did he respond as Suzy brushed past him to grasp Arin. “It’s dead.” All he heard was muffled voices until-  
“Barry?” The bear blinked owlishly, immediately attempting to shake the haze from his head. Had he just done what he thought he just did? His fighting style was usually swing and hope, but that was far, far more entirely badass than he had intended it to be. “You see what I mean? They’re weapons.” It had been Brian talking to him, almost oddly softly for the stoic man, and that itself was enough of a shock to make Barry smile slightly. There was a small pause as he stared rather blankly at the ninja.  
“Did you telepath instructions into my brain?” It had been an entirely legitimate question, but Brian burst into rhythmic laughter so quickly that Barry cringed slightly. Still, even Brian’s laughter couldn’t offput Arin’s genuine voice.

“Well, that’s a point for team grizzly. Barry wins!” The raptor smiled, breaking away from Suzy to wrap an arm around the shivering bears shoulder. “Seriously though Baz, I owe you. I think I shit myself, I would not have made a sexy corpse.”  
“You’d always make a sexy corpse.” Barry smiled a little shakily, but revelling slightly in Arin’s warmth against his shoulders. “But you don’t owe me anything, you’d do the same for me if you were as inherently badass as I clearly am.” The bear grinned, crowing slightly at his victory. It wasn’t often he attempted something and succeeded, though that was more because he didn’t attempt very much. He shook blood from his claw, nose wrinkled slightly, before poking the beast almost worriedly with his foot. “So that’s that?” Brian nodded, a sage single nod.  
“Head back to the space. I’ll be there when I have sorted out this.” He gestured grimly to the beast, and Arin nodded. The only plans he could offer was either cook it, or call Mark, but he had already eaten and he would feel bad dragging Mark back out after everything that’d happened. Leaving it to Brian seemed a much more solid idea.

It was only when the ninja drew his phone from his pocket that Arin and Barry both swore loudly.  
“I had my fucking phone in my fucking pocket.”  
“Fuck do you think they still work?!” Barry shook his sodden brick angrily, picking the back off to rescue the precious sim card. Arin didn’t even bother with that, instead opting to glare accusingly at his mobile as inky water dripped from the bottom of it.  
“This sucked.” He mumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

As Arin stormed off, eyes set more on ass whooping than moping, Holly was at least a little relieved. The raptor had really not been himself when they had followed Brian and he had demanded to stay behind with Ross, but he had seemingly perked up at least. She couldn’t say the same for Suzy or herself though. It took them a while to take Arin’s text seriously- it was clear Dan was some sort of bizarre hybrid, she had figured that for herself when she checked his vitals and found his heart beating impossibly slowly. But when Arin wanted to go help out Baz and Brian because ‘Dan says they need backup’, it had taken a bit of back and forth to clarify yes, he was being entirely serious and they should head back immediately. Still, she couldn’t help feel a little uneasy as she watched him barrel from the space, followed quickly by Suzy. Holly knew Suzy would follow, and it soothed the vet slightly that wherever Arin was headed, he wouldn’t be alone. But she was missing something, and it was weighing on her. She tried to convince herself it was just her friend’s teleporting out of nowhere and doing a front flip over their lounge furnishings, but as she went to fix the utter train wreck that was Arin’s attempt at redressing Dan’s injury, she found herself staying there a little too long. 

“Are you alright?” Ross’ voice was quiet and unintrusive, and she was grateful as anything louder and she’d have jumped. She leaned forwards, pulling her eyes from the gentle wooden boards and raising them to smile gently at her love. She hadn’t realised she had been sitting on the floor, crouched against the shelves, but as she went to get up Ross had already slid next to her. He subconsciously took her medical kit from her, packing it away gently. It was only when he tugged the gauze from her hand that she realised she was shaking. Ross made no comment, his eyes focusing on what he was doing and occasionally flicking to Dan, slumbering all too still on the bed. Only when he had clipped the bag shut did he stretch out, gently sliding his arm around Holly’s shoulder and pulling her tightly into him. She allowed him, inhaling his warmth as she leant into his shirt.  
“I don’t know.” It wasn’t much of a confession, but just getting that alone of her chest eased her slightly. “I’m doing better than most of the people I’ve seen this past few days, don’t get me wrong.” She clarified, not meeting Ross’ eyes as they sunk back to the wooden floor. “But…” She trailed off, but Ross wasn’t going to let it drop entirely until she felt better. He simpered sympathetically.  
“Is it your dad?” It hadn’t been difficult to put two and two together. Holly had recovered incredibly quickly from her dad’s genius wave six plan, seemingly entirely unfazed by the guns waved in her face and what was undeniably hostage-taking, regardless of your connection to the mastermind behind it. But Holly was strong- so strong Ross had nothing but admiration for her, and he could guess that that wasn’t the direct issue. As expected, Holly’s eyes narrowed as she inhaled sharply.

“How dare he?” She hissed, starting out a little loud and glancing worriedly at Dan. When the hybrid seemingly didn’t react, she continued in her general hushed tone. “Who does that? Who kidnaps people to catch a hybrid? You’re my friends, who does he think he is?!” Ross had no answer, and so instead just continued to rub her shoulder comfortingly. Holly sighed. He didn’t have to say anything- just his touch was enough to relax her. She continued in a softer tone. “If they’re after the wave six, are they after Alex? Or are they after Dan?” Ross frowned slightly, a slight unease rising as he realised he hadn’t even considered that it wouldn’t be Alex. He glanced at her quizzically, opening his mouth to respond but she cut him off before he could say anything.  
“The sparkles. They said the hybrid they were looking for left sparkles.” It dawned on him them, a sudden realisation that made him understand exactly what Holly was getting at.  
“When Dan teleported them to us, they had sparkles.” Ross spoke quietly. It wasn’t elocuted perhaps the best, but Holly nodded in response. It was true- gentle, rainbow coloured sparkles, drifting from Arin’s hair, ghosting out of Barry’s fur and fading into the floor. It suddenly became all the more sickening then. From what he had heard, Alex was a danger, one that needed to be contained. Ross had been certain he was the hybrid they were looking for- unstable, insane, cruel and powerful past all known boundaries. But Dan? Dan was none of those things. Maybe a little crazy, but they all were. They were all grumps. And no one was coming in between that.  
“How… how do we know which hybrid they want?” Ross asked, a little naively. Holly merely sighed, nestling closer to him. It made her feel so much better to share this, but it also made it all the more real.  
“We don’t even know if they are aware there’s two of them.” Holly mused quietly, as Ross realised she was entirely correct. “We don’t even know if Dan is a wave six. I mean, they’re brothers, so it would be common sense to assume, but…” Holly trailed off again, and Ross nudged her gently.  
“But what?” He pressed quietly  
“I don’t know. We are out of our depth! We have no clue what Dan is, what Alex is… I’m not even entirely sure what Brian is! Who knows whether they’re related or how they even know each other. “I just… I feel like I have to know. I don’t know how far my dad is going to push for this, but I need to. Maybe he can tell me what’s going on.” Ross raised an eyebrow, pulling away to face her as a thickness rose in his throat, all too quickly.  
“So you’re going to call him, right?” He tried hastily, unease only swelling as Holly smiled slightly sympathetically. “You’re only going to phone the clearly shady man who while is related to you is also far too ingrained in his work to know what normal father-daughter activities are.” Holly took the opportunity to stand, stretching all too suddenly relaxed as Ross also scrambled a little less gracefully to his feet. “No. No. You aren’t going over there.” Holly’s eyes narrowed a fraction. Suzy listened to Arin, because in certain situations, the raptor knew best. Holly listened to Ross for the same reason. It just so happened in this certain situation, Ross happened to be entirely incorrect.

“I don’t know what my dad is capable of. The only person I know he won’t hurt is me. If he dares hurt anyone else, if he even considers it, you think I could forgive the fact I hid here instead of going to talk to him, talk to my own dad, like a normal person?” Ross frowned, coupled with a slight growl, but Holly had already continued. “Brian and Dan know what is going on, and they aren’t telling us. I’m going to find out. And you? You are staying here.” Ross scoffed, albeit a little loudly.  
“Yeah no chance.” He snapped. There was absolutely no way he was letting her go again, not after feeling that sheer helplessness as the car pulled away and he was left on the sidewalk, scrambling for his phone and willing the tears to not come. But she grasped his hands- gently dusting his fingers but firmly holding his palms. It was a motion to draw Ross from his racing thoughts, and it worked immediately as Ross breathed out steadily.  
“Please, please stay here. Stay with Dan. I know Brian said Alex wouldn’t come here, but if he does, you need to be here to help Dan. Plus, more importantly,” She looked deep into Ross’ eyes, a gaze he would find uncomfortable from anyone else but from her, he was entirely transfixed, “I am not putting you in front of my dad. Not yet. Not until this mess is sorted. He’s my dad. I love him, and he loves me. If I don’t go, something might happen. He could hurt Barry, or Suzy or Arin, he won’t mean to but I don’t know what is going on. He might not even be looking for Dan. We need his side of the story. I can’t let anyone get hurt over this.” As she spoke, she could see Ross’ will crumble slightly and she nodded firmly to him. All too reluctantly Ross swallowed thickly and nodded.  
“Thank you. Thank you for trusting me.” She kissed him, lips dusting his and he leant into her embrace. As she pulled away, his breath hitched uncomfortably, only able to follow and she brushed past him and headed for the door. He shut the door behind him slowly, just enough to miss Dan frown slightly as the lanky hybrid’s eyes flickered open and softened in worry.

“You don’t have to do this.” Ross tried again, but Holly only smiled wryly as she pulled him close.  
“I’m curious.” She admitted, whispering it into his ear as she embraced him into a solemn hug. Ross sighed. Holly was determined, and if she felt she had to do this, he knew there was no stopping her. She gave him a final wave as she slipped out the space onto the streets outside, leaving him alone far too soon. He waited all of thirty seconds before he too threw his sneakers on and followed.


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as Barry had glanced at his sodden phone, and noticed who he had six missed calls from, he found himself partnered with an unwelcome feeling of betrayal. He had made his excuses (ones that he couldn’t help feel Arin and Suzy had noticed immediately were bullshit) and instead of heading back to the space, made his way to his apartment. His phone was either drowned, and needed a relaxing time in a bowl of rice to dry, or was so far gone that even Davey Jones thought it was too dead for his crew. Either or, it didn’t matter- the sim worked fine in his old handset. It was only after he had grumpily peeled off his sodden clothes are dried his worryingly sludgy hair that he set about contacting the person. The following call was what had led him to wander out again, suddenly restless and paranoid he was being tailed. He knew he was being stupid- he had full right to catch up with people he hadn’t seen in months, but it still felt wrong and that made him grumpy. He retained the frown, as well as the shifty looks over his shoulder, until he reached the place in question. It was a parking lot, one several stories high and mostly deserted at this time- in the daylight hours it usually was. Regardless, Barry kept himself alert, at least for the first few minutes until he got bored and sat tiredly on the small cobble wall outside, partially obstructed by the gaudy sign to the lot itself. He almost missed his brother hop the wall himself, raising a hand in greeting. Barry forced a smile.

“I didn’t know you were in town.” It was a lame opener, but Chris either didn’t mind or didn’t care as the taller brother instead looked up at the parking lot.  
“This was a lot fancier when we were kids, eh?” That made Barry scowl playfully, the unease at his brother’s sudden appearance receding slightly as he bit back.  
“We’re only mid-twenties, stop makin’ me feel old.” Chris only shrugged in response, and so Barry continued. “So, you wanna grab a beer and catch up?” Barry knew it wouldn’t work but it was worth a try. Chris had explicitly said to meet here, and he had a feeling the slightly barren, out of the way parking lot was chosen for a reason Barry knew he wouldn’t appreciate. Chris was true to form, as Barry had guessed.  
“No, no. We need to talk.” Ah, there was the unease. A gentle bristle on the back of his neck. It made Barry uncomfortable to be uneasy around his brother, but after meeting Brian and Dan, the grump realised that going to meet his military forces brother before he had clarified the whole situation was maybe not a great idea, especially as Chris’ involvement had already near enough got Barry’s throat unceremoniously dissected. Instead though Barry shrugged, leaning back against the parking sign as he smiled easily. It was an unconvincing performance.  
“What’s up bro?” 

“Where was Arin on Wednesday?” The question took Barry by surprise as he gingerly counted backwards. Initially, the grump was thrown by Arin’s involvement, but as he settled on Wednesday he swallowed a quickly rising lump of worry. Wednesday hadn’t been great for Barry, admittedly, but Arin had been fighting a wave six in Walmart and so the grizzly couldn’t really complain. But why was Chris asking?  
“Not sure. We had lunch in the studio together at work, like we always do. He was fixing the router in the morning.” Well, bashing it with a cricket bat, but it still counted.  
“And the evening?” Chris pressured further, stepping closer to Barry. The grizzly was not to be intimidated as he stood, crossing his arms and shrugging slightly.  
“I don’t know, I don’t stalk my boss.” He watched Chris sigh slightly, and the grump was mildly relieved Chris seemed to believe him. “Why?” The elder leant back, rubbing his temple under his military cap with his forefingers. He opened his mouth to speak, before stalling, and only continued when Barry raised an eyebrow and gestured softly.

“I think Arin might be working with a dangerous hybrid. A very, very dangerous hybrid.” Barry swallowed thickly again, but Chris took his silence as a stun and instead continued. “Southbound Walmart, we get dispatched against a wave s-five.” Barry frowned slightly at the stammer but Chris recovered quickly. “We arrive, set up a breach wall, take our orders- shoot anything in that store. They see movement, they fire. And they did.” Barry always hated the way Chris revered the military- it was to such a degree that apparently the elder saw no issue in just shooting anything that moved. A couple seconds passed, a slight pause that the grump used to piece together what had happened. Chris had been there. Chris had shot upon Arin and the two officers. He maintained a façade of curiosity, one hard to upkeep past the sickening grimace in his stomach, but he managed to gesture to his brother to continue. Chris sighed slightly, almost regrettably, as he continued.  
“I’m not allowed a rifle in these situations, just a pistol- me and the other hybrid soldier were stationed further back. All we are are hybrid locaters- clarify what is in there, how many, you know the drill. We used to do it in school. And it was Arin, Barry. It was Arin. Arin was in there with a wave five, and the wave five was protecting him. That wave five killed twenty one people.” Barry allowed his contempt to seep into his voice.

“Why are you telling me this?” It had not been the response Chris had been expecting, at it made him peer in slight curiosity. Barry regretted it instantly, but Chris overlooked it momentarily as he continued, a touch colder than before as the elder brothers eyes narrowed.  
“Arin would be top of the military most wanted if I hadn’t begged Simms into lying and saying the first hybrid was a snake.” He grumbled, a touch too comically for Barry’s feeling on the subject matter. “And then I realise, why, why did I do that? Why did I cover for my brother’s friend when he was helping a dangerous, deranged hybrid?! I put so many people at risk-” Barry scoffed slightly, loudly enough to interrupt.   
“Humans.” The grump responded calmly, stepping past his brother and snarling slightly in his direction. It was not an act of aggression, and both brothers knew that, it was a challenge of opinion.   
“What?” Chris responded tersely, an attempt to drain his anger and argue a little more rationally. It was proving unsuccessful as his younger brother continued.  
“You put so many humans at risk.” Barry responded coolly. “The military had no idea who any of those hybrids were and they just shot at them.” Chris’ eyes narrowed a touch as he bristled slightly at the jibe, but Barry was far from done. “When we were little, mum and dad always warned us that being a hybrid was dangerous. That we would get judged for existing, that we might even get attacked or shot at by people who were supposed to protect us. And we didn’t believe it, not until it happened on our road. A decade later, did you imagine you would be the one doing the shooting?”

Chris moved to shove Barry but the younger held his ground, leaning into the shove as he threw his shoulder at his elder. Chris stumbled back, face twisting into a low growl as Barry huffed, both arms outstretched aggressively. It took a lot to rile a grizzly bear, but their brotherly love had easily triggered both as fur began to ripple down their arms, claws stretching outwards. Chris however stood back, holding both arms aloft in a half-hearted gesture of peace that caused Barry to merely narrow his eyes a touch.  
“I didn’t come here to fight you. If I wanted to, I’d have asked. I just wanted you to know what Arin is involved in. I worry about you.” Barry sighed at that. He worried about his brother too- being a hybrid in the military was a difficult and degrading process, but Chris was always so headstrong and believed what he was told, not what he saw. It often put them to odds as kids. But that was not what Barry was concerned over here.  
“Arin was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. All of them were, they barely escaped, especially after they were nearly riddled with bullets.” The end statement had not meant to sound so malicious, but it dripped with ice. Chris didn’t rise to the bait, instead nodding slightly.   
“I’m just warning you. The military aren’t looking for Arin, but please be careful. I know you think you know him-”  
“I know him better than I know you.” Barry didn’t miss the flash of hurt across Chris’ eyes, the soft brown darkening for a split second, but it was enough to make the younger brother feel bad. Regardless, he continued. “Next time to see my friend out and about, helping someone else, don’t fucking shoot at him. You are out of your depth.” Chris receded his genes then, his tone suddenly softer as he frowned slightly at his brother, a reprimanding glance that reminded Barry uncomfortably of his childhood. He might be the little brother, but that didn’t make Chris automatically right in every situation.  
“You know more than you’re telling me.” Chris didn’t speak accusingly, nor angrily, and that only went to annoy Barry further.

“I’m just saying.” Barry continued, careful not to squirm under his brothers steady eyes. “I don’t know what the military is telling you, but trust me, they’re lying to you.” Chris merely sighed irritably, but Barry didn’t give him a chance to interrupt. “Just, think before you act. Don’t shoot at unarmed hybrids. I know what you are hunting for, and I don’t know where he is. But don’t drag other people into this.” Chris tutted quietly.  
“Hybrids are always armed. I mean, look at you.” Barry shook away his claws a little hurriedly, but Chris had already made his point. “I try to tell them that hybrids aren’t bad, especially the wave ones and most twos, but from a distance I can’t tell what they are. I mean, even now, is a badger a predator? I don’t know anything about badgers…” He trailed off, rubbing his head, going to recount the wiki page he had googled afterwards but Barry cut him off, sudden unease in his younger brother’s voice causing him to glance up worriedly.  
“Did you say it was a badger?” It was something Chris had hoped wouldn’t come up. He ignored the question, the answer obvious, and instead started to ramble.  
“Like I said, we thought they were accomplices. I didn’t know to lie about all three, not after what the wave five did, they were so desperate to find out who they were and I could convince Simms to cover for Arin but-” Barry snapped loudly, Chris’ breath hitching at his brothers sudden furore.  
“The military are looking for a badger. The fucking military. Are they looking for the other hybrid too?” Barry growled, his head suddenly starting to ache. It was one thing being thrown into this mess, but he couldn’t forgive himself if he allowed others to get tangled in it too. “They had nothing to do with this! They were there protecting people, all three of them were!” Chris’ eyes sank to the floor, a demeanour Barry had never seen on his brother.  
“Yes. Look, I’m sorry, I’ll sort it out. I promise. It was the heat of the moment; when a crazed hybrid is tearing apart your regi-” He was cut off by the buzzing of his phone, one he regarded with an irritated sigh as he pulled from his pocket and glanced at his incoming message.

“Look, I have to go. This isn’t over. Call me, please. And don’t do anything stupid. You say you know what we’re after, but I know you don’t. It was good catching up, Baz.” Barry didn’t move until his brother had disappeared down the road, turning off towards the inner city. He snarled suddenly, a release of emotion as he sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands. He wasn’t entirely sure of Chris’ involvement, but judging on Brian’s reaction to him when they first met, Barry found himself uncomfortably torn. He debated calling someone else, just to explain what had happened, but he ultimately decided against it as he stood from the wall and prepared to saunter home. Chris’ parting words had left him uneasy, and one thing was sure- he needed to talk to Brian.


	33. Chapter 33

If she was honest, Holly hadn’t really planned this far. The time she had spent walking over here was largely spent planning what she was going to say the her father, picking the perfect words and phrases to not give away anything she felt better held close to her chest. She had the whole interaction planned to perfection- what to say, how to act, the perfect exchange. Curiosity was a trait she loved to have, a need to understand beyond what she was told, and although there was a slight part of her that felt almost wrong to visit someone Brian clearly viewed as both a threat and the enemy, this was her dad she was talking to. At least would talk to, if this secretary would believe her.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart.” The moniker made Holly grimace inwardly, wrinkling her nose slightly as she tried not to betray her formal business-like gaze that was admittedly getting her nowhere. The middle aged woman didn’t seem to notice, mainly because she hadn’t bothered to look up from her keyboard she was tapping away at infuriatingly slowly. She continued to drawl. “Mr. Conrad has a meeting very soon. If you would like to book an appointment…” Holly rolled her eyes, not even bothering to listen to the woman go on again about how busy her dad was.  
“I’m his daughter, just call him and he’ll let me up right away.” Holly tried again but the woman merely clicked her teeth at being interrupted, eyes still not leaving her screen.   
“I can’t bother Mr. Conrad just because-”  
“Holly!”

Holly whipped around, almost suspiciously that someone knew her name here, but it soon dissolved as she realised who was talking to her. Jon had just stepped out the elevator, entirely out of place in his black shirt and shorts against the backdrop of bored looking office workers and science types, but it didn’t seem to bother him as he stepped past them and made his way to the front desk. Holly couldn’t help but coo at Jacques as the bird nestled gently against Jon’s shoulder.  
“You here to see your dad?” He guessed, his grin not faltering as he tipped his grey cap to the secretary. Holly felt a flash of jealousy as the woman looked up, smiling at him, but regardless Holly knew she could work this to her advantage.  
“I was going to, but he has a meeting. I’ll have to schedule one, thank you for your help ma’am.” She turned to leave, a little slowly. Jon seemed to catch on immediately, pouting slightly.  
“Oh, that’s a shame! He was saying how much he wanted to see you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you sitting in like last time.” Okay this guy could act. Holly turned, dramatically as she smiled warmly. She could see the secretary watching the exchange, but that was fine. Jon wasn’t the only guy that called act.  
“Oh, but I don’t want to get this lady in trouble! She’s clearly very busy.” Holly continued to smile warmly at the secretary, batting her eyes ever so gently. Sucking up was another tactic Holly wasn’t so fond of- she’d much rather play hardball, but hey. Whatever worked. The secretary went to speak but Jon cut her off with a playful tone.  
“Ah, I’m sure Audrey won’t mind. We’d be in more trouble if we don’t let him see you to be fair! I’ll take you up myself.” Jon moved slightly past the desk and Holly followed, slowly enough to allow the secretary to interject. Holly didn’t miss the secretary roll her eyes- she clearly didn’t get paid enough to put up with Jon.  
“If he complains, it’s on you, Jon.” Her tone was the same stoic pitch, but was slightly more resigned as she turned back to her keyboard. Jon merely saluted, grinning widely as he led Holly to an elevator and slipping inside. As soon as the door slid shut Holly burst out laughing.  
“That was fucking textbook!” She laughed aloud, her infectious laughing causing Jon to laugh too, a booming sound to match his stature. “I thought that only worked in movies and badly written fanfiction! I owe you.” Jon shrugged, continuing to laugh as he soothed a jostled Jacques.  
“Ah, no worries! I figured you’d show up here eventually, all I did was nail the timing.” He leant back against the elevator wall, watching the number tick up to the higher floors. “So I’m guessing you didn’t book ahead?” Holly inhaled deeply, her smile not fading as she responded.  
“He’s my dad, didn’t realise I had to schedule family time.” Jon shrugged slightly- Holly hadn’t thought it through, she realised that now, but Jon didn’t see the need to remind her and so instead stretched lazily. “You’ll come in with me though?” Jon raised an eyebrow in surprise at her question, but Holly remained sure. Having someone else there with a vague understanding of the company she knew so little about would be incredibly useful, if only to call her dad’s inevitable propaganda and straight up bullshit. Jon merely smiled though- to him, the reason why was unimportant. If a friend wanted him there, he’d be there.  
“Sure, if he’ll let me. I’ve only met him once or twice.” Holly nodded in response, her train of thought cut off by the monotonous ding of the elevator and the doors pulling back.

The lobby to the top floor was extravagant to say the least- the floor was marble, lined by large patterned rugs of swirling green and white. Against each wall of the room were pillars, decorated with fine carved details and smoothly bending into large platforms that held the arched ceiling aloft. The centre of the ceiling was glass- a dome of it, pointing up to the sky and allowing shafts of the LA to sun the flitter into the room and decorate the floor with their warmth. Banners were draped from the pillars to the wall, large swathes of white sheets that gently moved from side to side in the breeze. The room seemed so airy, so open, so relaxing, that Holly stopped momentarily to just breathe it in. Jon had clearly seen it before though as he stepped out onto the glinting floor and immediately made his way to two large whitewood doors on the far wall, dwarfed slightly by two pillars either side. They were masterfully carved, the finish flawlessly dusted across the wood and embellished only by two shiny silver handles on the centre of the doors. Holly quickened her pace to catch up with her friend as he waited patiently beside the doors. His jovial grin had wavered slightly to what Holly easily placed as unease.  
“This is where we knock and hope he doesn’t shout at us.” Jon spoke softly as she stepped beside him. Eh. Knocking was never her style. Holly grasped both handles firmly, the ice cold silver doing nothing to quash her confidence as she pushed both down and tossed the unusually heavy doors inwards. She almost laughed at the silence the fell afterwards, the only noise being Jon swallowing nervously.

Her dad was exactly as she remembered him- she hadn’t seen him for a couple of months and he had rarely crossed her mind, but he was the same man she knew him to be and that relaxed her entirely. She couldn’t recall him wearing a suit that often, but here he was in a casual one. The shirt was crisp and pressed, handiwork Holly knew couldn’t be attributed to her mom. He was sitting at his desk, a lone piece of furniture in the centre of the room in a design choice eerily reminiscent of a super villain. He was backed by huge windows, floor to ceiling that cast out across most of LA and allowed sunlight to pour into the room. It illuminated his marble bookshelves along either side of his walls, teeming with quaint looking ornaments and books, ranging from expensive looking jewels and metalwork to seemingly inane stuffed animals and torn folders. Holly couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, and it made her grin that her dad was doing the same quizzical pose, soon filtering to a grin also as he stood from his desk.

“I was just wondering who on earth in this company wouldn’t knock at my office.” He spoke incredibly well enunciated, stepping past his desk. “Of course, it’d be my Hols.” Holly smiled coyly, stepping into the office and leaving Jon to shuffle in after her, shutting both doors as quietly as he could muster. He could definitely see the family resemblance.  
“I’ll knock when you don’t kidnap me in a stupid attempt to find a hybrid that surprise surprise, we had almost nothing to do with.” Jon couldn’t place Holly’s tone as she stood defiantly, placing both hands on her hips and shifting her weight to glare slightly at her father. “You could’ve called.” Her dad however merely laughed gently, before nodding.  
“That is fair. I promise you, no one was ever in danger. I warned them not to be physical- I was told they disregarded my instruction, and the perpetrator has been let go for now.” Holly seemed to accept what he was saying, and Jon couldn’t help but feel entirely out of place. He glanced from the ceiling to the floor before playing with his bird in a vague attempt to stop looking quite so lost. “I was never one for an expertise in social interaction, that was always your mom’s job. Though I see it wasn’t all for nought. I knew you’d get on with Jon.” As soon as the man’s gaze fell on the bird hybrid Jon found himself squirming, a slight ‘ech’ escaping his throat as he stepped backwards. Holly however turned, smiling as she pulled him softly into the conversation and placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, gently wriggling her fingers to appease Jacques. 

“You always warned me to not trust hybrids. Always shared your distrust of them with me.” Holly had cut straight to the heart of the conversation, a trait her father shared. “What do you do here? Why have I only just found out that my hybrid hating dad has a company that at least for a small part of it is helping hybrids?” She gestured to Jon, who shook off his unease for her benefit and fixed her father with an attempt at a confident gaze. Adam Conrad had always been guarded about his company- it was necessary to avoid attention from those who disapproved of both their methods and their work. Still, Holly was in her late twenties, and had bloomed in her father’s eyes- she gave him a pride that his work had never come close to making him feel. Now was the time to share, especially due to his admittedly poor judgement regarding his companies’ methods. He gestured for them both to sit opposite his desk, an offer that was accepted by both as he too sat back down.

“I don’t hate hybrids.” It was an easy place to begin, and certainly an important place to start. “Yes, we hunt hybrids, but not in the way you think we do. Yes, this company has some shady parts, but it has to, believe me. We can’t even keep a name without it being used against us. When the hybrids broke out, when the DHCP set up and the military got involved, there were a vast number of them that didn’t like the laws we had. That both humans and hybrids could live in harmony was met with revile by some of them. But even then, it was not our job to hunt them. The government shut down its borders to hybrids, as I’m sure you’re more than aware. Many hybrids were stranded here, and many people around the world were calling trying to find them, to wonder where their relatives, their loved ones were. So I thought, what would I do if it had been you, or your mom, who had been caught up in this? If you were stranded somewhere and I couldn’t get to you?” Holly swallowed thickly. She had expectations of what her father did, but this was not even close to what she had thought.

“Those are the hybrids you hunt.” Holly guessed, speaking aloud albeit quietly. Her father smiled slightly, nodding, relieved that she had understood so quickly.  
“Those are the hybrids that we hunt. We intercept incoming calls to the DHCP, with some help from a few officers on the inside. We take names, countries, descriptions. We find the lost hybrids, and we send them home. That is what we do here.”  
Holly sat quietly for a few seconds, her brain ticking over slightly.  
“You know about Ross?” She asked quickly.  
“I know about Ross.” Adam confirmed it, and suddenly Holly felt such relief she could not express it. Her eyes narrowed playfully.  
“You could’ve told me!” She snapped, anger bubbling away into laughter. Jon was entirely lost, glancing worriedly between the two Conrad’s, but they both seemed in good spirits and that was enough to relax him slightly. Her father ignored her jibe, instead smiling sympathetically.  
“If he ever wants to get back to Australia, permanently, you just let me know. I can get him back within a week, no charge.” His offer made Holly’s breath catch in her throat, but she ignored it, angrily burying the thought as her father continued. “I’d have offered sooner, but I don’t know. I screwed up, I think. Still, he is a nice guy. I’ve already warned security off him twice.” Meeting Holly’s blank stare, he chuckled aloud to himself. “Ah. You didn’t know he is downstairs, trying desperately to get into the elevator?” Well, it didn’t surprise Holly all that much, but it did settle an unfamiliar feeling of mistrust on her heart.  
“He said he trusted me to do this.” Was all she murmured, but her dad merely smiled.  
“If your mother was in your position, I’d have followed too.” Holly nodded in understanding, her father’s words working as he had intended as she breathed out, her heart lifting slightly. 

Holly went to speak again, to push for more answers regarding the most recent addition to the grumps, but they were interrupted by a rather nervous knock on the heavy wooden doors.


	34. Chapter 34

The man who entered next was instantly familiar to Holly, in one of those really irritating ways- she knew him, and she knew him well, but there was something ever so different clouding her recognition. It may have been the hardened eyes, soft brown and tainted slightly by nerves as her father beckoned him in. He was muscled, not massively but enough to show he has trained. It was his stance that said military. Even as he entered the room, he saluted with such unshaken vigour he almost dropped his mobile. Of course, it was the military cap pulled right over his dusty brown hair that really gave the game away, but still, his background was not what was nibbling at her brain. Her peering was cut short by her father’s tone- the softer, gentle speaking replaced by a direct, commanding voice. He was adapting to the situation, and almost excited her for a chance to do the same.

“At ease, private. I did not forget our meeting. I would offer you a seat, but I know formalities are not something you appreciate.” The private didn’t falter, instead finishing his salute as he walked mechanically to the desk. It was not his first time in this room; it was all too obvious from the way he attempted to swell to fill the hollow marble space. Holly also didn’t miss the slight glance in her direction, one she responded to with a curt nod. She was ignored. Instead, the private slid a small folder onto the table.  
“Sir. I have information regarding our current business, information of urgency. With full respect, I must brief you of these developments in private, sir.” Her father huffed, taking the folder but neglecting to open it as he leant back in his chair, gesturing with his other hand to his daughter and her friend.  
“You find yourself in the company of two sub-contractors of said business, private. We are to treat them with respect, are we not?” Ah, so the Conrad dream team was in action. She maintained her grim face, her eyes steely as she nodded firmly and fixed her gaze on the private. I would have been a far more convincing ruse if Jon could either keep a straight face, or stop sweating so much it was beginning to drip down his nose. He was not built for lying, but no need to. Adam continued without hesitation.  
“This is Commander Shepard, and her assistant. Anything with clearance that involves me, involves her too. Am I understood?” Holly almost cracked a smile at the reference, and also at Jon’s almost hyperventilation, but instead simply raised an eyebrow boredly at the private. He stammered, before saluting her a little more curtly than Holly maybe appreciated.  
“Apologies, Commander.”

Holly's father was nonplussed by the address, instead opening the folder he had been given and flicking slowly through it. His brow furrowed, now glancing to the private who slightly nervously began the meeting.  
“As you may know, I have been trailing the subject for some time since Wednesday, due to my primary cover. I have very recently, however, gleamed from a very trustworthy and very, say, personal source, that the three hybrids we are tracking in connection with said incident are in fact of no relation to the case.” Now, that perked Holly's interest. It was becoming more and more obvious this guy had a spy story of his own; assuming the military was his primary cover, which so far was as subtle as a Ross' flirting, what did that leave him doing with the rest of his time? “Furthermore, I recommend we abandon the search on the now irrelevant hybrids and move on to more promising leads.” Wait. Wednesday? Holly swallowed thickly- a little more indiscreetly as intended as Jon shot her a gentle look. He meant the wave six at Walmart. He meant Dan's brother. Or… or he meant Dan. And if he meant the three hybrids, he meant Bob, Jack and Arin. This had suddenly taken a turn she didn't even know she had feared.

Her father had no such concern. He instead cracked a wry smile, glancing over the report.  
“You can drop the big words, private. We aren't your commanders.” So, definitely the military. “So, your trustworthy source… I don't suppose you can tell us anything about them to even vaguely substantiate your claim? If you're right about...” He gestured gently to the paper, tossing it casually onto the desk, allowing Holly to glance quickly at a few fuzzy CCTV images, “that, then for the first time in the whole of this goddamned wild goose chase, we have the upper hand.” Jon had been entirely clueless about this whole thing, but even he couldn't miss the slight glint in Adam's eyes as he rubbed his hands together. That was all it took for Holly to snatch up the documents, a little quickly it seemed as both the private and her father noticeably frowned at her movement. They seemed to be military grade, the constant stream of various bureaus and signatures across the top of the report a clear indicator of that. Even more nauseating than the trickle of officials listed at the top, was the incredibly dark CCTV pictures featuring the leftermost Walmart checkout, illuminating one of her best friends sheltering a nervous dog hybrid and a fallen badger hybrid. Each image was labelled furiously with all sorts of words and numbers she had no reference for, but it was enough for her eyes to narrow impeccably as it occurred to her what they were discussing.

“Do correct me if I am wrong.” She began, carelessly tossing the sheet back onto the desk with a soft thump, “But you are considering keeping the fact that these three hybrids are innocent from the military, as to ensure they waste their time hunting down said hybrids instead of tracking the subject in question?” While she had no direct confirmation of what the subject even was, it was not a huge stretch to rely on assumptions. Her father met her steely gaze but neither faltered, even when Jon began to squirm as he looked away in discomfort.   
“Indeed, Commander Shephard. I'm sure we both agree the fastest conclusion to this whole business is the best one, and so stalling out only competition with false leads would easily be our best way to do so.” Ah. There was the man her father had hidden from here. He seemed more callous, more calculated than she knew him to be but she didn't let it faze her, not even momentarily.  
“I'm afraid I must disagree, and in fact, resolutely stand against the idea. We cannot risk the safety of innocent hybrids over something as pitiful as business.” The glance her father and the private shared only made her even angrier, a slight fury that started to tickle at the edge of her conscious.

“Shephard. You do not know what you argue against.” Ooh, now that just riled her up even more. It reminded her all too much of a stern teacher, of the headmaster scolding her for once again getting involved in a fight, or stealing from the bully again to buy the victim lunch. Not once had her father used that tone with her, but she knew that was only because she never saw him.   
“If this business means more to you than the lives of innocent hybrids, then I’m afraid that I’ve been misjudging you for a long time.” Watching her father’s eyes soften made her hopeful that she hadn’t guessed correctly, that maybe her father wouldn’t be willing to risk three innocent people for money, but she was disappointed. Soul crushingly so.  
“Private. Ensure Ms. Shephard and her minion stay here. I shall be back in ten minutes; I have some orders to give.” Her father was curt, eyes turning once more to stone. Holly could bear it no longer.  
“Don’t you dare. You honestly think that this is the best course of action?” Their eyes met for the first time in years, and has her father huffed and walked from the room with disdain, Holly made a promise it would be the last time. How dare he?! She justified her anger with that- that her father was callous and cruel, and unlike any of the praise that she had lavished on his image since her childhood. But what sickened her more was that she was related to that callous, cruel man, and that weighed down on her more than she ever imagined it could.

“C’mon.” She gestured quietly to Jon, who stood up so abruptly he startled Jacques and barely caught him in the palm of his hand. “We’re leaving, private.” The private’s eyes hardened, a small smile barely glinting on his face as he stretched, suddenly far more relaxed now Adam had left the room.  
“I’m afraid sir has asked you to wait here.” Holly huffed, stepping from the chair to stand near toe to toe with the private. He was taller than her, but not by enough to faze her as she raised an eyebrow defiantly.  
“And I assume you are going to stop us?” The roar was what caused Holly to stagger, falling backwards into Jon as the private snapped forwards. Dark, smooth brown fur rippled from under his clothes, bursting from the skin. She had seen it many time times before but it always fascinated her- his snout cracking forward into a smooth bear nose, eyes pinning back as his eyes twisted to his head. He roared again, now flouting row upon row of bear teeth. Jon would’ve panicked were he not so transfixed by the man’s claws- huge, thick, and black, twitching gently from his hands with a slight restraint. Barry was far less reserved when he transformed, that was for sure.

Wait. Barry. The bear stood proudly, his eyes narrowed and his breathing heavy. Sure, it was different, but it was also so, entirely Barry. That meant… this was a Kramer. The bear snapped his teeth forward, but it didn’t break her trail of though. She knew Barry had a brother, and he was in the military, but that was as far as her knowledge went. Did Barry know his brother was here? That he was a double agent working for both her father and his country? Her thoughts raced, her actions struggling to keep pace, and that is what she blamed for what she did next.   
“Jon. Do you trust me?” She whipped round, gently nudging the bigger man to at least try to distract him from the uncontrollable shakes he had garnered when EvilBarry went grizzly on them.  
“Trust you?” Jon rambled, not even giving the question any thought. “Yes.” That was all she needed.

She leant back on her right leg, swinging her weight forward as she shoved the Kramer as hard as she could. She was no Brian, but he had taught her enough. The bear moved to steady himself, but Holly had already dropped low and spun her other leg into his. Brian had made it look far less painful than it was but the Kramer toppled to the side with a roar of frustration.   
“Gogogogogogo…” Holly grasped Jon’s sleeve, dragging him behind the desk.  
“FUCKING, GRAH, I NEED HELP IN HERE.” Kramer snarled, rolling onto his front before scrambling after the two, claw whipping past Jon’s shirt. The door instantly burst open, two much burlier, much scarier men powering into the room with both guns drawn. Not triple p’s, oh no. Those were pistols. Holly grasped Jacques, stuffing the small bird as gently as she could into her pocket before grabbing her father’s megalomaniac chair and hurling it out the window. The bulletproof glass cracked under the impact (clearly not chairproof) as the glass fell away to their freedom. 

“You can’t be-” Holly grasped Jon under the arms, holding tightly with a slightly crazed smile on her face. She heard the bullets, but she knew they wouldn’t hit them.  
“GERONIMOOOOOO.”


	35. Chapter 35

He was still leaning against the wall, head somewhere else entirely from the dank car park against the afternoon sky, when the car pulled up. Barry barely noticed it- it was old, banged up, something that fit into the urban decay around it all too well. It rumbled down the street, the handbrake audibly creaking as it was parked just down the road from the parking lot. If anything, that was the most telling thing about it- there was a reason it was parked on double yellows instead of in the open, free parking space. The grizzly watched nonchalantly as both front doors swung open, the car’s chassis creaking again as it was seemingly released from the burden of the two men that got out. They looked like no one particularly evil, or really anything to worry about, but Barry was taking absolutely no chances. Especially as one curtly crossed the road, smiled slightly coyly, and gestured to the bear.  
“You Kramer?”

Immediately, Barry was squaring his chances, and to be honest, it was looking more and more promising. The guy who had spoken to him, and was wandering ever closer, was essentially a twig. He was lanky, but not in the sense Dan was- he seemed to just be naturally tall, and thin, a slender build that didn’t match his face. He seemed cheerful enough, an easy-going guy with soft blue eyes and a slightly styled blonde quiff. Even his clothes choice- trainers, dark jeans and a plain colour t-shirt, was anything but menacing. The other guy was leaning against the car, if anything looking out of place. He glanced around nervously, dark brown eyes squinting from the road, back to Barry, back to the road… he was clearly keeping lookout, or waiting for someone. He was of fuller figure, dark hair and short beard clinging to his chin. He too was dressed casually, shorts neatly pressed but complimented with the same trainer t-shirt combination that his friend had. Barry had fought a lot of people, and he was ready to fight two more. The grizzly stood to full height, rolling his shoulders as he leaned forwards towards the skinny guy. What sort of mess had Chris got himself into?  
“If you’re after my brother, you just missed him.” He kept his response gruff and slightly irritated, and it worked as the twig glanced back to the car, almost nervously.  
“Oh. Well, what’s your name?” Barry chuckled gruffly, trying to extrude all the confidence that seemed to come to Arin so easily. You’re a big, scary bear. Big, scary bear.  
“Who’s askin’?” He snapped, almost feeling bad at the slight jitter that ran through the slender man.  
“I’m Matt. And uh, that’s Ryan.” Matt gestured behind him. Ryan raised a hand in slight greeting as Barry frowned at him. Barry stepped forward again, allowing Matt to shuffle back slightly. There was no way Barry was giving up anything to these strangers. Matt swallowed nervously. “We’re, uh, we’re with the DHCP. Just looking for Barry Kramer.”

Wait. The DHCP were looking for him? Why? What had he done? Though, in hindsight… okay, he had done some things, but nothing they knew about. At least, not that he had told them. Unless… Barry noted Matt’s slight swallow- the slight fear that emanated from him was easy to pick up to a predator, even one as dense as bear. He glanced again at the wreck of a car that the pair had arrived in, and then at Matt’s belt. They were missing something, and not fashion wise- namely, they were missing an ID badge, a baton, and most importantly, the familiar buzz of a triple p.  
“You’re not DHCP.” At least, they better not be, or else the grizzly had just dug himself a hole that would be very hard to explain in court. “Which means your some strange guys looking for- Barry. Which means you can do one.” Matt frowned at that, and as Barry turned to stroll off down the street, the skinny guy cut in front, almost cautiously.  
“So… your brother is Barry?” Okay, that was it. Barry huffed angrily, slowly allowing his fur to seep down his arms. Matt’s eyes widened only a touch as Barry snarled, mouth filling with teeth and head moulding into some far more ursine. He wasn’t going to attack anyone, but Matt didn’t know that and Barry used it the best he could.  
“Listen. If you know what is good for you, you leave the Kramer’s be.” Barry pushed his claw into Matt’s chest, the slender man falling back only slightly.

“You’re a bear.” Barry raised an eyebrow as Matt grinned. “Ryan, he’s a bear!” Okay, that was the bit he wasn’t expecting. Bears aren’t a rare hybrid amongst wave twos. Bears aren’t even a particularly interesting hybrid. Ryan nodded slightly, but frowned in response. Barry suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.  
“Does it matter if he is the bear though? Will she mind?” The heavier man mused aloud, not leaving the car but eyeing Barry intently.  
“Does it matter? She said to get a bear, we got a bear. If they’re brothers, that’s close enough.” Matt replied, waving his hand indifferently. Barry blinked once, watching Matt’s face mould into realisation. Barry shoved Matt hard, as hard as he could muster without guaranteeing a brain injury, as he powered left, vaulting the wall and then barrelling into the parking lot. Cut across, run across the mall roof, and drop down next to the highway. A perfect escape plan.  
“NOW. DO IT NOW.” Matt snapped, scrabbling to stand upright while kneading his sore head. Barry whipped around as Ryan nodded once, backing to the trunk of the car and hauling the back open. Oh shit oh shit. Barry willed himself to just keep running, get a head start, but he was utterly fascinated- a morbid curiosity, if you will.

The car was clearly creaking for a reason- not due to its age, nor the weight of two passengers, oh no. It was creaking due to its last occupant. The whole car sprung up an inch as the creature in the trunk leapt to the pavement. It was a dog, at least, Barry guessed it was, or used to be. It was a golden retriever- smooth, long hair, baleful brown eyes, and rows upon rows of snarling teeth. It was easily three or four feet tall- even Ryan backed up several feet to allow it room. It barked aggressively, eyes bearing into Ryan as if to decide whether he was a friend or foe. It didn’t have to decide long.  
“Chica! Get him!” Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. The dog turned immediately, sprinting across the road. Oh fuck oh fuck. Barry scrambled backwards. He could outrun a human, sure- his stamina made sure of that, but a superdog? He vaulted the far lot wall, bolting down the alleyway towards the mall. The dog’s paws were pounding on the tarmac, following him with such eagerness and ease it made him sick with nerves.  
“I’m not hitting your fucking dog!” Barry snapped aloud, trying to ignore the gap between them that Chica was easily closing.  
“That’s the point!” Matt yelled in response, hurrying across the lot and also making his way down the alley. Barry knew it was inevitable- Chica grasped his jeans in her teeth and swung his entire weight to the side, throwing him off balance and onto the dirt. He swung at her but the dog had already moved, bearing onto his chest and snarling into his face. Her fury alone terrified him. 

Matt strolled over, a little nervously. His hand gripped a taser- clearly an over the counter one but oddly modified with a dangerous amount of wires that Barry didn’t even want to guess what they did. Barry tried to throw the dog, to shuffle further away from Matt but neither worked as Chica growled again.  
“It’s nothing personal. Honestly.” Matt shrugged, a little sadly.  
The next thing Barry knew was the smell of wet dog, and then nothing.


	36. Chapter 36

Whoever described parachuting as a relaxing, serene experience where time seems to simply stop around is straight up lying. What they’re actually doing is hurtling excruciatingly fast towards to ground. In hindsight, though, at least they have a parachute. Holly shook away her dazed thoughts, rolling underneath the wailing bird hybrid as she hooked herself rather desperately to his shirt.  
“JON. WINGS.” She snapped, a little haughtily. At least from here she was staring up at the sky and not at the rapidly approaching ground. That may be why Jon was yelling so loudly. At least he stopped momentarily to wail a response.  
“THEY DON’T WORK I CAN’T FLY.” He responded, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“They don’t need to work! Wings!” She yelled back. This plan had gone a lot smoother in her head. She waited a beat before panicking a little. “C’mon Jon, I need some wings out here.” Holly’s light tone did nothing to quell Jon.  
“I can’t when I’m stressed! Hang on hang on…” He swallowed nervously, visibly trying to calm himself down. Ah, balls. That was something Holly didn’t even consider. Her mind raced. If there was anything she was good at, it was calming someone down. Even if right now she had a rather important time limit. Hmm. She craned her neck round.  
“Thank god, it doesn’t matter anyway.” Jon cracked one eye open. “We’re going to land safely in the fountain.” Please don’t look down please don’t look down.  
“We are?” He didn’t.

With a crack, and an explosion of blue that matched the swirling sky above, Jon’s wings flourished from his back and through his shirt. They stretched wide, immediately being whipped by the harsh winds ripping past them. Holly grinned.  
“No, I’m sorry, I lied. Hold me!” She let go of the hybrid, giving him time to dumbly grasp her around the waist as he shut his eyes tight again. He trusted her, and she wasn’t going to let him down. Okay. Ignore what’s happening. You’ve got about thirty seconds to work this out. Opaline parakeet, trimmed unevenly, stops the wings from keeping an updraft of air. Left wing, cut deeply at the joint but not at the tip. She grasped the joint, ignoring Jon’s uncomfortable whine, manoeuvring it swiftly inwards. Right wing, trimmed neater, but the under feathers were sheared. Holly leant deftly, tilting the wing backwards and forcing it into the wind, feeling the wing starting to catch. She was missing something though come on what was she missing-  
“Lean back!”

Jon immediately tilted backwards, holding Holly in a death grip as he did so. It happened in an instant- both wings grabbed the wind like they were born to. Holly grunted, feeling the left start to slip from her fingers but Jon seemed to autocorrect on instinct, gently leaning into the wind as the wing flexed further. They weren’t flying, not by a long shot, but the hurtling death drop had given way to a gentle glide; tentative at first, as Jon slowly dragged his eyes open with a slight bemused smile, but soon more and more sure of himself as he rolled with the wind, navigating shakily at first but soon gliding over the busy city below. Jon was silent for the first few seconds, before he crowed, seemingly surprising even himself.  
“I’M FLYING.” Holly chuckled at his tone, his voice still hoarse from the screaming as she wrestled to keep both wings in check. This was way, way better than splattering against the floor. Jon’s grip softened a bit, the death grip replaced by a strong, steady hold.  
“Well, we’re falling with style. But yeah.” She immediately felt bad for pointing it out, and even though he didn’t even seem to hear her, she corrected herself. “These wings work beautifully with a little science, Jon. You’ll fly properly with ease some day.” Jon did hear that, his eyes glinting slightly as he sighed aloud, suddenly so content with being back in the sky after so long. Holly couldn’t help but feel warmed. 

“But we need to land. You need to help those hybrids.” Eh? The change in tone threw Holly for a split second before everything started rushing back. There was nothing like falling off a building to make you forget exactly why you were falling off said building in the first place. It touched her that that was Jon’s first concern- that for the first time in forever, he was gliding in the sky where he belonged, but he was already starting to lean down towards the rapidly approaching skyline- giving up his dream to help people he had only heard about. Holly barely had time to respond before Jon pulled upwards sharply, manoeuvring a little wonkily past a building before turning down a side street. They hadn’t planned a landing as they both landed with a thump onto the dusty tarmac, but a few scrapes was nothing compared to hitting the pavement at terminal velocity. Jon immediately scrambled upwards, pulling himself off Holly before offering her his hand. She noted how much it was shaking but took it warmly. A beat passed before he threw her arms around her, squeezing her tightly in the embrace as she laughed aloud, returning the hug with gusto. That was mental, but she loved it.

Oh! She almost forgot, but was pleasantly reminded by Jacques scratching at the inside of her pocket- he was clearly not best pleased about being smushed against Jon’s chest. She unbuttoned her pocket carefully, smiling lightly as the bird bit her angrily before hopping thankfully to Jon’s outstretched arm.  
“You should’ve seen him, Jacques.” Holly mused, brushing the dust off herself.  
“No time to fill him in though.” Jon pointed out. Holly realised he was waiting for instruction- for the next step. Where was her phone?  
“I honestly can’t ask you for any more, Jon. You’ve been amazing.” She replied, shoving her hand into her pocket for her neglected cell. Jon only pouted- he had been expecting that, but it didn’t mean he had to accept it. “I need to go and get Ross and then Arin. He knows where Mark lives. I better get Barry too, we might need him. And Brian. Though that’s only if Dan is alright-” She was rambling aloud but Jon was already looking around, getting his bearings.  
“Look, I’ll head back, grab Ross, and get him to meet you. Would that save you time?” Holly raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. You don’t know what we’re doing but you’d walk back into a building you had to jump out a window to escape to help us?” Jon grinned at that, shrugging a little awkwardly as he settled Jacques back on his shoulder.  
“For the woman who helped me fly? Of course. My car is over there still, I can drive Ross to where you’re headed. I’ll make sure the evil army guys aren’t milling about, I swear.” Holly felt her heart swell- there was very little she admired more than actual kindness, something that was sorely lacking in LA right now.  
“I owe you Jon. I’m heading to a friends, I’ll have to text you the address when I get it. Oh, and tell Ross that he should’ve been watching Dan and I am furious.” Jon chuckled. That was something Ross obviously knew to be scared of, and from the little time he’s known Holly, he can understand why. She can be fierce. “If anything, that will at least let him know that it’s you and not some crazy imposter. There’s been so much going on lately.” The pink haired girl rubbed her temples. It was far more than just ‘crazy’ but no need to get Jon fully involved. He was too nice a guy to be dragged into the mess with the rest of the Grumps. Jon only saluted.  
“I will do. You be careful, Holly.”  
“And you Jon. Seriously, thank you so much.” Jon only smiled, waving a hand in farewell as he hurried back the way they came, nipping around the alley at some speed.

Holly had no time to watch him go though. She grabbed her phone, and hit speed dial on Arin. Please, please don’t be too late.


	37. Chapter 37

Barry knew something was wrong the second he woke up. Gone was the lazy yawning, the gentle nagging at his brain that maybe he should stop lounging in bed after sleeping for a solid twelve hours. Gone was the warm comfortable feeling of slowly gaining his bearings and stretching slowly into the morning air. Instead, he shot bolt upright and immediately cracked his forehead against something solid, something that recoiled backwards with a guttural yell.  
“The fuck?!” was all Barry could understand. The bear snarled, freezing in further panic as he realised he had slept with his genes out. No wave two ever slept with their genes out. Barry scrambled back, shaking the haze from his eyes. What the hell was going on?

That was when it settled in. The room he was in was not his bedroom. It was cold, far colder than LA at any time of year, and entirely silent except for an occasional distant rumble. The floor under him was linoleum- torn in places and clearly laid a long time ago, scuffed as it was. Even the room’s sparse furniture seemed long out of its intended time zone, the table metal and wilting. What worried Barry more was the fact the door was barred, electrically it seemed, by huge steel beams that bore into the dilapidated plaster and grazed concrete that made up the walls. The only real thing of seeming use in the room was a huge switchboard, one Barry didn’t recognise as anything he understood, but was covered in communication equipment and levers, that sat underneath a huge window. It too was bore into the wall, held in place by impossibly thick beams and dented by all manner of impact. Barry hauled himself up, leaning heavily on the switchboard as he did so. Outside was darkness- the inky, swallowing darkness that polluted only the places entirely void of any light. Even the flickering of the room’s old fashioned spark lamp was eaten in meters. The grizzly’s adrenaline finally drained as he slumped off the switchboard, settling on his back as he moved his hand to his oddly thumping chest.   
“A… are you okay?” Barry had only been settled for a few seconds, intent on finding why his chest hurt so, but that was all it took for him to roar (more in panic than anger) and scramble upright, backing up against the concrete wall closest to him. His genes were already poised, something that worried him. Wave twos never slept with their genes out- when a hybrid sleeps, they resort to their calmest, most human of natures. Barry had never woken up bear before, and that terrified him. His eyesight adjusted slowly to the figure in the opposite corner. He was grasping his head in pain, or had been before freezing up under the bears gaze. Barry touched his own head gingerly. The figure flinched at his movement. He was a skinny looking guy, probably a similar age to Barry; his hair was greasy and tousled and his face pointed and slightly sunken. He shuddered as the bear continued to study him. His shirt was stained with specks of blood, mirrored by the filth on his trousers.   
“Don’t kill me. Please. I won’t get in your way.” Kill him? Barry wouldn’t- oh.

The grizzly hadn’t fallen asleep. Oh no, not at all. Barry had been kidnapped by two psychos and a crazy dog, and dumped in what could only be described as some old weird control room. The grizzly shook his head, as if to clear away the confusion. Why was he down here? Well, he had at least been put in here with someone who might be able to answer. Well, if he put away his bear side and stopped looking so god damn murderous. The grizzly shook away his fur with a stretch, allowing it to recede. He could almost see the other guy visibly relax as his claws fell away to reveal, well, regular old Barry. He knew he was far less intimidating when not channelling inner ursine.  
“I’m not going to kill you. Where the hell are we?” Barry asked quietly, rubbing his own forehead where he had unceremoniously greeted this new guy with a headbutt. The guy frowned slightly at the question, before swallowing nervously.  
“I’m really sorry mate. We’re in the Signal Box.” Ah, that explained it. Barry had never been in a signal box- it was one of those things he knew existed but never really looked into. So, he was in an underground subway line. Explains the climate at least. Seemed a lot damper than he'd imagine a safe subway though.  
“Why are we in a signal box?” Barry asked with a frown, wandering around the small room to inspect the metal beams. Someone seriously wanted them to stay in here- or wanted something to stay out. Creepy. The guy however just shook his head, not moving as Barry came closer to inspect the wall. Barry knew he'd missed something just by the other man's face, and that just made him slightly more irritated than being kidnapped by an oversized golden retriever already did.  
“No, no. Not a signal box. We’re in THE Signal Box.” The man clarified, a little nervously. Nothing new there. But the Signal Box? Barry’s foolish grin and shrug was enough to make the other man sigh, gently leaning back against the wall. “You have no idea what the Signal Box is, do you?”  
“Never was one for trains. Public transport was always a little crowded for me.” Barry hopped onto the table, keeping one eye on the darkness outside. If anything approached, he wanted to know. Regardless, he relaxed a little as he crossed his legs casually, ignoring the slightly incredulous glance from the room's other occupant. The bravado at least calmed his own thumping chest.

“It’s where people put the hybrids they want forgotten, or where hybrids come if they want to be remembered. This whole area of the subway is out of commission- it was built for an underground access to Disneyland but was never completed. The Conductor bought it, and turned it into the Signal Box.” Okay, that was a lot of new information in a small amount of time. Barry was never one for sitting and listening so he immediately leant back on his hands and interrupted. He had a feeling in any other situation, he and this guy would not get on.  
“We were put here because someone wants us to be forgotten? Who is the Conductor? What is th-” The other guy froze for a second before snapping in response.  
“Let me finish. This is where the rich come to gamble. Each interchange has a signal box, like this one. Put hybrids in each one, unlock them all at once, and for an hour the hybrids get paid per kill. Most of the hybrids here want to be here- the higher waves use it as a perfect way to make money. If you have the cash, you can bet on your favourites. But us? We’re the sanies.” Barry went to interrupt but the guy noticed and narrowed his eyes, speeding up to cut off the grizzly. Barry only swallowed ruefully as the man continued. “You and me, we’re the lower waves. Someone paid a lot of money, and I mean a lot, to get the Conductor to send out her reapers and bring us here, so we get forgotten by the world.” 

Reapers?! If those two schmucks were reapers, Barry was entirely unimpressed. What wasn’t unimpressive though was the man’s tale. An arena? Operating deep underground? The fact it didn’t surprise him sickened him a touch- this was the exact thing his parents had been so eager to drill into him, but hybrid fighting rings are never reported on and so it’s easy to deny their existence. What worried him more, far more than the fact he would clearly have to fight his way out, was the idea that someone had paid for him to be here. He had enemies, everyone did, but none that would go this far (or that could afford it, on that note). Hmm. The adrenaline was starting to kick up, swirling in his chest. Brian had shown him how to use his weapons. He’d been fighting since he was a kid, and now he knew to look for the weakness. Those hybrids had better be ready if they tried to take him down.  
“Wait, wait. Before we come up with a kickass plan to get out of here... someone paid for us to be here? Do you know who?” Barry asked a little plainly, the curiosity making him itch. He tried to recall the conversation between Matt and Ryan but it was infuriating trying to recall any of that encounter. It seemed so distant when you’re the other side of the unconsciousness. The other guy was still frozen in the corner but mustered a shrug. He was clearly not as confident as Barry, or wasn't pretending like Barry was. It'd be obvious to most people, but this guy seemed as socially inept as Barry felt some days.

“I know who put me here. I can’t say I know who did for you.” Barry raised an eyebrow, gesturing for the man to continue. He chuckled. “I was, uh, I was pretending to work at a bar. Uh, pocketing the tips, you know? And this woman, she was drinking by herself at the bar. Next thing I know, I’m giving her a few free drinks and we go to her place. I mean, when you see a lady living in a penthouse apparently all by herself, you should really wonder where the husband is. I didn’t, I mean, I was pretty drunk. Next thing I know, her husband is home and yelling at me, screaming about how he’ll kill me. My lady friend- well, his wife, she’s holding him back and telling him to shut up and about how it’s more about him than me. I didn’t look back, I was out of there.” Barry had been oddly enthralled by his little story, even if it rang fairly true of the bullshit his mates used to lie about in school to seem cool. Regardless, it seemed to have a fairly dark ending.  
“He paid to get you put down here because you chatted up his wife?” Barry asked a little disbelievingly. Are there really people in the world who would do that?  
“Oh, no. He paid to get me down here because I stole her wedding ring, both earrings, and her diamond necklace.” Ah. Well, fair enough. The man shrugged. “I’m a rat hybrid, theft is really the only thing going for me.” Barry wasn't one to judge- it was easy to do, and when you don't know the whole story, you can never truly gauge a persons intentions or reasoning. Instead, he glossed over it, to the apparent relief of the rat hybrid.

“So, we’re the only guys in here not out to murder everyone else?” The rat swallowed fearfully, as if Barry had suddenly reminded him of their predicament.   
“There’s usually more sanies, but clearly their roster is getting full with all the hybrid movements about up top. The more higher waves in the city, the more want to join in down here.” Barry nodded thoughtfully, hiding a small suspicion. He never was one for charades though so he asked it outright.  
“How come you know so much about this place? This could just be a regular signal box for all I know.” The rat didn’t seem to flinch at the question; he had been expecting it.  
“I used to work down here. Mostly mopping, but the Conductor upgraded to using the fire suppression system to run any mess down the grates.” Barry studied the rat carefully, but his sincerity was clear as Barry nodded firmly.  
“So you know a way out, right pal?” The grizzly asked cheerily, reaching out his hand and helping the nervous rat hybrid to his feet, the taller man reciprocating his grin with a small smile.  
“The maintenance elevator is active for the first fifteen minutes, if you unlock it through the Bridge St. station vents. After that, all power is rerouted to the dam doors and the filming equipment, and the elevator doesn’t work.” Barry committed the instructions to memory, starting to stretch in anticipation. Brian had introduced him to the importance of stretching, and if he was going to get mauled by a wave five he was going to do it while fully limber. He ignored the stares from the room's other occupant- he wouldn't be staring when he got cramp.  
“So you just know the perfect escape route?” Barry asked, posing the questions as casually as he could. He definitely was no actor. “Will they find us up top again?” The rat glanced worriedly outside, before being distracted by Barry’s words. Must be nearly show time. The bear didn’t trust this rat for a second, but as even straight up imaginary details would be better than going into something with literally no knowledge of it, he was careful to remember anything he said.  
“I kept it online in case I was every stuck down here during clean up, in case Mr. Wilson showed up. If they don’t see you go, they’ll assume you are one of the mauled carcasses. Even if they see you alive up top, unless someone pays to have you recollected, they won’t care. The Conductor is about money- you can even pay off a mark, if you have the money.” Seemed a little cliché, but sure.

“Right. I’m Barry.” The bear grinned immensely wide, holding out his hand as it was slowly enveloped in fur and his claws uncurled from his fingertips. It was then the fear started to settle but Barry kept up his confident attitude. He was always one to stay positive, something which was tricky among the grumps. Arin and Ross were so... well, grumpy.  
“Clive.” The rat responded with a slight shake, taking Barry’s hand in his altogether less impressive paw. Clive looked slightly more intimidating with sharp incisors and small claws, at least.  
“Alright Clive. Let’s get out of here.” Clive glanced up at the wounded clock, hanging dejectedly from the wall above the switchboard and window.  
“In seven minutes.” Barry sighed, sitting back down on the table.  
“Yep. In seven minutes. You got a pack of cards or something?”


	38. Chapter 38

The space was oddly quiet, something Arin hated and still couldn’t get used to. He had mostly expected Holly and Ross to be out- he didn’t blame them, and if Holly felt it safe to leave Dan alone then he trusted her judgement. He grunted aloud as he thumped his ear grumpily, allowing a small trickle of water to slide out the other. Suzy had almost not let Arin out of her sight when he let her know he wanted to head back to the space as soon as he had peeled off his sludgy clothes (and replaced them with dry ones, he should add), but she recognised his need to be back there and for that he was so grateful. He knew the cat hybrid remained a wary of Dan’s ‘revelation’, as it were, and he couldn’t fault her. He had even briefly considered his implicit trust in Dan was a crazy end wave brain control but deep down to him that was clearly bullshit. Arin was loyal, but he wasn’t stupid or naïve. He just had a good read on people.

“Dan?” Arin called out quietly, the kind of volume to check if someone is alive without waking them up. His muscles ached slightly from his impromptu swimathon but he rolled his shoulders as he hopped over the leather couch and rolled into the middle of the lounge. Yeah, Holly and Ross we’re definitely out. He couldn’t pick out even a hint of wet dog, and that was a smell he didn’t need perfect senses to pick up.  
“Uh-” Arin glanced over at the kitchen, frowning slightly at the man hunched over in the darkness, illuminated only by the glow of the fridge. Dan chuckled, leaning against the door to close it with his bare shoulder before gingerly showing Arin the cream cheese bagel he had made. Arin merely grinned, entirely surprised by the rush of relief he felt from the fact Dan wasn’t dead. He looked worse for wear- Arin could guess he had hopped out of bed the second Holly was out of earshot to rummage through their kitchen, but at least his wound had been expertly redressed. Even his swollen jaw and eye had started to recede, the only remnant of the family reunion being his slightly pained limp as he straightened up again and sunk his teeth into his food.  
“Holly and Ross went out?” Arin asked, already knowing the answer but enjoying Dan’s guilty squirm as he quickly tried to swallow his bite.  
“Mhm.” He responded, having not quite finished. “Holly went to see her dad. She wants to know what is going on with him.” Arin froze, raising an eyebrow as he paused kicking off his shoes to glance at Dan.  
“And you let her go?” Arin clarified, but Dan immediately started to flounder.  
“No! Well, I did, but I kept an eye on her until she got there. Ross followed too, he wasn’t supposed to, but he’s an idiot so he did anyway and she got in the lift and everything w-” Arin interrupted again, vaulting the couch and settling into the cushions. It had been a long day already.  
“Holly told you to not get out of bed and you tail her across the city?” Dan floundered again, before stopping to nestle into one of the lesser smashed-by-flying-hybrids couch chairs.  
“I just can’t win, eh?” Dan mused with a coy smile, munching further with a sigh.

Arin had questions, of course he did, but he knew now was not the time. It’d almost feel like an interrogation, so instead he just switched on some inane reality television, standing it for a whole three minutes before booting up Ocarina of Time. He was so engrossed so fast he was almost startled when the phone rang. Arin froze immediately, ignoring a quizzical look from Dan as he finished his bagel before glancing at the phone.  
“Aren’t you-” Dan started.  
“Shh.” The phone ticked over, beeping solidly before recording the voicemail message.  
_“DAN. Dan, it’s Holly, I know there’s no way you stayed in bed so listen. I can’t get in touch with Arin but I need Mark’s phone number, as quickly as I can get it. This is super important; they might be in danger. If you can contact him, let-”_ At the mention of Holly, Arin had already scrambled over the couch and would’ve reached the phone a lot faster hadn’t he rolled off the back of the couch and hit the floor face first quite so solidly. Regardless, he persevered, commando crawling the last few feet as he grabbed the phone.

“Holly! What’s going on?” Holly had been interrupted mid-sentence but she didn’t falter as she responded.  
_“Arin? Where the hell are you all?! I couldn’t get hold of you or Baz, and Suzy could only tell me you’d left your flat and- look, none of that’s important! The military are after you, and Jack and Bob. I need Mark’s number!”_ Okay, so there goes his happy pillow snuggle couch time. Hyrule would have to wait. That was something that nauseated him like he never expected- he had a responsibility to protect the grumps, and that included the newer additions too. He reached for his ph- oh, but wait. There was a fatal flaw.  
“I don’t have his number; my phone is drowned! Goddamnit!” Arin was one for rage, and he was feeling it starting to bubble. In his eyes, he had dragged Mark into this; dragged his friends into an incredibly dangerous situation, and he wasn’t helping anything by lying on the floor, with no way of contacting any of them. He heard Holly hiss angrily on the other end of the line and he knew she was feeling it too- that burning guilt.  
“331 Newham Street.” Dan barked, disappearing momentarily down the corridor back to the bedroom. Arin froze, before recounting it immediately.  
“331 Newham Street, according to Dan.” Arin barked, glancing up at Dan as he reappeared in the room, pulling on a clean shirt- one of Arin’s old Rush ones but even with the huge size difference, he wore the bagginess well. Still, not important.  
_“How does he- not important. I’m twenty minutes away! I’ll call a friend; he can drive me there. I’d tell you to stay somewhere safe but I don’t think that is going to happen.”_ Arin smiled wryly- he was already half way through pulling his worn sneakers back on his feet.

“No chance, Hols. I can be there in ten. Prepare for the worst, right?” He added as an afterthought, one that was grim but matched his blunt nature as Holly merely exhaled nervously.  
_“But hope for the best.”_ The vet added, her usual calm demeanour slipping momentarily for a slight second. They were in danger near constantly with their vigilante antics, but never quite from the national force of the military.  
“He’s got me, Holly. Nothing is happening to him!” Dan yelled cheerily. Arin had never seen the aloof man’s eyes so solid, still humoured but with an edge of something far darker. Regardless, no matter what sort of creature Dan was, he wasn’t going out without a hoodie on. The raptor hybrid angrily gestured to the coat rack near the door as Dan smiled, shuffling over and picking one of Ross’ blue hoodies from the top.  
_“Yeah, and you’re injured. Both of you, be careful. Ross and I are on our way.”_  
“See you soon, Holly.” He hung up quickly, accepting Dan’s hand to drag him off the floor. The taller man shuddered slightly.

“How did you know the address?” Arin asked curiously, backing into the kitchen to grab his keys and subconsciously wiping crumbs from the counter. Suzy had trained him well. Dan was hovering by the door, picking slightly disgruntledly at the hoodie.  
“Brian told me. After he fell out with them.” Dan responded with a shrug. “He wanted to keep tabs on them, I guess. I didn’t ask.” That made Arin frown slightly, and he couldn’t help himself.  
“You mean tried to stab Baz then stabbed Jack?” Dan made an uncomfortable ‘ehhhh’ noise, before sighing. Arin hadn’t spoken to Dan about the mugging incident, not for lack of interest but simply because it didn’t seem relevant. Barry had gotten over it remarkably well in Arin’s opinion, though that was just Barry’s nature. Arin would currently be holding far more than a grudge if he had been attacked that way. Well, although the raptor was dense, he knew better than potentially provoking the ninja. Especially when that ninja knew where he lived.  
“He did what he thought was right. Which was wrong, I get that, but I’ll make it up to them.” Dan was sincere, something Arin respected. Still, he didn’t see a reunion going particularly successfully.  
“Mark will kill him if he sees him, you know that?” Dan merely nodded, before sighing.  
“Brian would win.” Arin didn’t doubt that, but he was determined to ensure that it’d never be something that was proven.

“I’ve felt guilty before, but not like this.” Arin mused quietly as they slipped out the door and Arin locked it firmly behind them. The raptor was rarely open with his feelings, but Dan understood this as he too sighed sadly. It had never been their intention to include the DHCP in their web, and Arin had a feeling they would suffer because of it.  
“I just wanted to be a person, but Alex 2.0 had to come and fuck it up.” Dan huffed, potentially the angriest that Arin had ever seen the taller man. Arin looped his arm around the musician, trying to at least instil some confidence.  
“This is on Alex, not you. Come on. I’m the grump, remember? You can be not-so-grump. Right now we’re grump and grump, no one would watch that.” Dan chuckled softly at that, before nodding. He had no clue what the military were capable of, but he knew what Alex could do to them. If the worst came to the worst, Dan would be ready to protect his friends. No, his family.

God help whatever sat between him and the grumps. He flexed one blade arm reflexively, allowing it to slide out of his flesh and back in. Oh, yeah. God help them.


	39. Chapter 39

It took a lot to shake a bear. Furthermore, it took even more to shake a bear who just fifteen minutes ago was brazen with confidence and determined to succeed (or at least find the way out with minimal injury and death). However, there was a vast difference between sitting inside the starting box, watching a clock tick down, and being pressed against an aged, damp brick wall in the vague hope that the must and dank would cover his tracks. Barry had known that he would be pitted against other hybrids, of course, and that he was; but these were not just hybrids. They made noises unlike both human or beast- gurgles of sheer fury and screams of ferocity echoed from deep within tunnels Barry could not even see. He was lucky Clive was bestowed with some semblance of night vision, for in these tunnels he was lost, stumbling from flickering light to light just to stay upright. He had thought his week had hit rock bottom in a sludge filled swan pond, but it seemed life had yet another corker to hurl at him before he could get to the weekend and relax in front of some Shadow of Colossus. 

If you even survive. It was a most unwelcome inner monologue, and Barry stifled the thought, shaking the shudder of fear from his fur like water (something he was now uncomfortably proficient at). There was an uncomfortable heat down in the tunnels, the old rails long since stolen and left with a bed of gravel, stained with blood and other mulch Barry didn’t dare look at. He was strong of stomach, and effort had been made to clean up, but that wasn’t the issue. He didn’t spare thought for who the blood belonged to- he was thinking about whether the next donator to the innards collection was him. Ah, this really sucked. He was an optimist, but the best he could do here was at least he had a vague understanding of what was happening. He was a solo creature, always would be. The Grumps were the only exception he has ever had to that rule, and even then he needed his space. The rat hybrid wasn’t his favourite way to tackle a near death experience, but at least Clive was being helpful. They were both in the same situation, the only sane people in this hellhole, and that meant they were on the same team.

“Down.” Clive interrupted his reverie, but Barry had been so on edge he had been ready for a command anyway. He dipped low, following Clive best he could into the shadows. It was incredibly odd to go against his natural instinct- a bear does not hide, or wait to see the opponent, or even stop moving forwards. A bear charges, roars as loud as he can, and floors the other guy. But this was the rat’s territory- that was probably speciest, but the bear had no time for semantics. If Clive said down, he would happily dive knee deep into the damp. It took a while for him to hear it, but there it was- voices, slightly strained, bickering. Two hybrids, either in the tunnel they were in or the one adjacent. Going by how Clive had tensed up, it took an educated guess to assume which one.  
“What do we do?” Barry hissed, his claws twitching instinctively in readiness. Instead, however, Clive just shushed him, lifting up the bottom of his jeans and grasping at something strapped to his leg. Something long, and sharp… the rat was grasping a knife. Not a small knife mind, this was one that would very much not be allowed in a public place without several dozen licences. Barry frowned, his mind gently piecing together the situation.  
“Let’s just hide. If they haven’t tracked us yet, they w-” Clive shushed again, at that ticked Barry off particularly.   
“We can take them.” Okay, now that didn’t add up. It was a first for Barry- having someone else raring for a fight he would rather avoid, but even past that, attacking a wave four or five hybrid armed with wave one and two genes and a machete seemed a little stupid. Just a little.  
“You think we can take them, or we can take them?” Barry asked softly, eyes narrowing. Something was off, something that annoyingly enough Holly or Ross would probably have long since worked out by now. The voices grew steadily closer, no longer a buzz and now more defined, and far less distant. Barry had limited time to work this out. The rat beside him was buzzing slightly, his fingers gripping the machete as he attempted to lay still.

“They’re wave ones, maybe two at best. We have the jump; we can kill them quickly.” Ah. That was all it took. Barry grunted aloud, a change in demeanour that drew the rat from his stealth. He blinked owlishly as Barry growled slightly, standing upright against the brick wall. He was suddenly far less concerned by the voices in the tunnel, and far more unimpressed by the hybrid he had allied with.  
“But we’re the only wave ones and twos here. Everyone else is a crazed hybrid, remember?” Watching the rat’s face drop was almost rewarding enough, and watching him stammer only improved that. Clive swallowed, glancing nervously down the tunnel. It didn’t take Holly’s emotional understanding to know that Clive had fucked up.  
“No! Well, yes, but...” There was a pause as Clive scrambled to his feet, only inches from Barry’s unimpressed canines, before he bolted. Barry moved to grab him, but it is fairly common knowledge that a bear is easily going to be outpaced by a rat and his claws raked thin air. Son of a-  
“Get back here!” Barry roared, a little louder than maybe he should’ve but he was far past riled up by now. Clive ducked forwards, sprinting straight down the tunnel. Oh, now he was pissed. Barry snarled, thundering after him. It didn’t even occur to him that they weren’t alone in the tunnel before Clive started shouting.

“You gotta help me!” Oh, the slippery little bastard. What Barry wasn’t expecting was how close the voices had now become.  
“Who are- wait, help you how?” At least that confirmed the voices were at least partly human. The accent was definitely American- Barry was not well versed in the idiolects of each state but at least that reassured him. Still, he kept bounding forwards, if a little laboured- he made fun of Arin for his fitness but holy fuck he should work out more.  
“A crazy hybrid is about to kill me! The bear!” Oh, the lying little shit. For a split second Barry considered bailing, doing a u-turn and diving into the shadows. However, in this sort of place, he wouldn’t last long- he could barely see and if Clive had been talking out of his butt the whole time then there was no guarantee anything he said was truth. His thoughts were cut off however when he was forced to skid to a halt, slipping slightly on the moss and being blinded for a second by a low intensity torchlight. Clive was desperately hiding behind the larger of the two guys, his eyes narrowed darkly in such a way Barry couldn’t help but dislike him that little bit more. If these three wanted a fight, then he was more than ready. 

“Wait.” Barry had no clue who the larger guy was- he was a dog hybrid for sure, shaggy shepherd ears and a long, pointed snout. His lip was curled but the hybrids eyes told him that he still wasn’t over the shock of having a rat shout at him from nowhere. He held the flashlight accusingly, as if the light would burn the bear, but Barry merely squinted past it. The guy on the left was altogether more familiar- black and white fur, flop of green. He too was squinting before grinning slightly.  
“Oh, I know it’s terrible you’re down here too but man. Am I glad to see ya.” Yeah. Even if there was another green haired badger hybrid running around Barry’s life, it would take far more to fake that accent. Barry forwent the introduction and politeness to bear down on Clive (no pun intended, but bear down contains the word bear for a very good reason), grasping the rat by the throat and squeezing slightly until the machete dropped to the floor. Almost instinctively, the shepherd kicked it away from the duo, a clear sign he too was an officer. That meant he knew exactly whose side he wanted to be on. As a person, Barry was not menacing, but as Clive didn’t know that, it was the perfect time to channel Holly’s acting lessons.   
“You lied.” 

Clive chuckled a little nervously.  
“I didn’t! Okay, I did. A little. But come on, it’s in my blood!” Barry had a heard a lot of terrible excuses for wrongdoing, especially growing up in an enigmatic neighbourhood with a boisterous big brother, but nothing quite topped the ‘genetics’ argument, especially against a group of hybrids.  
“Tell me the way out.” Barry spat, maybe a little more theatrically than intended, but thankfully this hybrid was far more a coward than he was a detective. “Honestly, this time.”  
“It’s what I said! I swear. I was hoping you’d help me kill some others on the way out for some cash, but we can split up now, that’s fine!” The rat squeaked involuntarily, grasping slightly more desperately at Barry’s fur. The shepherd glanced at the rat, eyes narrowing.  
“He’s not lying.” The officer stated, matter of factly. Implicitly trusting was a trait that hadn’t got him far in this pit, admittedly, but the dog hybrid was clearly an expert in this. He glanced to Jack who shrugged, grinning slightly.  
“Bob knows this stuff.” Well, that was all Barry needed. If Jack gave him the okay, then Bob was right.  
“You take your knife, and you get out of here. If we see you again, you won’t have a good time.” Barry had meant it to sound threatening, but it came out a little cliché action hero-y. Still, it got the job done. The rat hybrid nodded, swallowing thickly as Barry released him before grasping his blade and ducking back into the ink of the tunnel, his scuffling footsteps gently getting further and further away. If Barry never met him again, it would be one meeting too many.

The bear took the time to relax, catching his breath from his impromptu game of tag. The two officers didn’t seem much worse for wear- a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise unharmed. That at least raised his mood.   
“This isn’t the place I wanted to catch up with you.” Barry sighed, a little sadly as Jack nodded in agreement, glancing slightly at the encroaching darkness.  
“I’d have preferred a Starbucks.”


End file.
